Fate Works in Strange Ways
by Vfanforlife
Summary: Troy Bolton seemed to have the perfect life. Behind it all there was something he always longed for. A family. When Gabriella Montez is critically injured in a car accident, and Troy takes care of her newborn daughter, will he find what he's always wanted
1. Trailer and Summary

Trailer and Summary

AN: Here it is, the summary and trailer for my newest story "Fait Works in Strange Ways". Tell me what you think of the storyline, and I will be starting this story once "Summer Camp Nightmare is completed", which should happen in the next two weeks.

--------

**It seemed like he had the perfect life.**

Shows Troy walking around with all his friends

"_Hey Troy! How does it feel to be the richest man in Albuquerque?"_

"_Hey Troy? How's your restaurant?"_

**But underneath it all**

_Shows Troy attending events for the wealthy, women surrounding him. _

_Shows Troy putting on a happy face._

**There was something he always longed for**

_Shows Troy staring out a window looking at the moon._

A Family…

**When 21-Year-Old Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella walking to the restaurant_

**Is critically injured in a hit-and-run accident.**

_Shows Gabriella's lifeless body on the road, and a car zooming off into the distance._

Troy Does the only thing he can do for her…

_Shows Troy kneeling by Gabriella's hospital bed._

**Take Care of Her Newborn Daughter**

Flashes to Troy holding a little baby in a pink blanketMonths Later

**Troy Bolton and Isabella Montez have a unique bond**

Shows Troy tickling Isabella on the stomach, and her laughingWhen Gabriella finally wakes up from a comaShows a frightened Gabriella looking cautiously around the roomAnd Troy Helps Take Care of Her tooShows Troy helping Gabriella learn to walkWill Love Blossom?

**Can Troy finally get what he's been dreaming of?**

**From the people who brought you "I'll Never Leave You" and "Love Doesn't Come Smoothly"**

**Comes a story of Love, Courage and Strength**

**Starring…**

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Baylor

Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor

Monique Coleman as Taylor Danforth

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

"Fait Works in Strange Ways"

---------

AN: Anyway, please tell me what you think. Should I start this story or not. I can tell you that I already have written the first chapter.

**Also, I have posted the trailer you youtube (link in my profile) so please take a look!**

**Review and tell me if I should continue. If I get enough reviews, I may even release the first chapter before I finish "Summer Camp Nightmare"**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	2. Not So Perfect Life

Chapter 1 – The Not so Perfect Life

**AN: Wow, here's the first chapter of this story. I decided to post if before the end of "Summer Camp Nightmare" because of the nice reviews. Thank you very much to the six people who reviewed for the trailer, it means a lot!!! Luv you guys, because that means you are supporting me with this story right from the beginning! I really appreciate that!**

**The idea came to me and I really wanted to start it. I really hope that you guys enjoy this. There is a trailer on my youtube channel if you want to check it out (Link to my channel in my profile).**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter of my new story.**

--------

Walking into the restaurant, I looked around. It was time for my weekly check to see if everything was running smoothly.

My name is Troy Bolton, and I am the owner of the multi-million dollar restaurant chain known as _Bolton's Diner. _This makes me the richest man in Albuquerque. To others, my life seems perfect. I have a large house complete with swimming pool and basketball court, best friends that I can call up anytime whenever I am in the mood to socialize, and one of the most successful restaurants in the business. My life is considered the ideal life. Newspapers are always writing about how I live an amazing life. To live rich is to live "Bolton's Life". I am getting these observations on how my life is perfect almost daily. I, however, think that my life is far from it.

Like many others, my mom has nagged me throughout my 23-year-old life to do a lot of things. Whether it was eating my vegetables, brushing my teeth or remembering my manners, I seemed to always hear it coming out of her mouth. It seemed like it was a constant part of my life. There was one thing that I didn't hear as often, but the idea that constantly stirred up my emotions deep inside.

"Troy, you have to get yourself a wife."

It's not that I don't want to get a wife but completely the opposite. You see, I have a tendency of attracting women that want either my money or are only in it for the status that comes along with it. I want someone that loves me, for who I am, not someone who is in it for the perks. The thing that bugs me the most when my mom nags me about it is that she says it like is can just snap my fingers and it will happen. Like I can just wish for a wife and "poof!" it happens. Unfortunately, we life in the 21st century, and technology still hasn't developed that yet.

If only.

The desire that I have for a wife is the one thing that would make my life complete. I have looked and looked, dated many different women, but I still haven't found the right one. Not all the girls I have dated were bimbos. Some were nice, caring, and most importantly, mother-approved. It's just that these girls weren't "the one". I know it sounds like I am hoping for a fairytale relationship, but I am being realistic. I believe that there is someone, somewhere in the world, that is the "one" for me. I know that if it is meant to happen, fait will bring her to me.

One thing that I have learned in my life is that fate works in the strangest ways.

------

"Hello sir, how are you?" Rogers, manager of the restaurant, came up to me. He always was a suck up. He has a strange belief in his mind that, if he sucks up to me enough, he will get the raise that he has always wanted. Unfortunately, I reward people for their efforts, not their skills at sucking up to people.

"Good."

"Splendid, splendid. Well, as you can see, the restaurant is in tiptop shape. You know I like to keep it running smoothly." Half the time it is actually James, one of my best friends and vice-manager that is actually doing the work.

"Good."

"Well sir, would you like to go to the kitchen. Or perhaps you would like to – "

"I can take it from here Rogers." I didn't need his help to find my way around; I build the place for goodness sakes.

"Right. I'll be in the back if you need me." And with that he walked off. Breathing a sigh of relief, I walked around, looking at the smiling people eating their dinner.

James was standing near the back, watching Rogers from a distance. Evidently he didn't trust him either. A small smile and nod in my direction showed me that he acknowledged my presence, but he didn't want to come over. Typical, lazy, James.

A laugh coming from the corner caught my attention, and I saw a man, woman and toddler girl sitting. The girl had just taken a French fry and stuck it in her dad's coke, and obviously the family thought it was funny. I headed over towards the table, making it seem like I was just taking a look around the room. Something about the little girl made me drawn to her, and I wanted to get a closer look.

"Hello, I'm the owner of this restaurant. I couldn't help but notice what an adorable little girl you have." The mother seemed to glow with pride at my words.

"Thank you. Her name is Marguerite and she's 2 years old." I looked at the little girl, and a smile adorned my face. Her green eyes were filled with excitement at the prospect of meeting a new person. She raised her little arms up towards me.

"May I?" I asked. Her mother nodded. I reached over and scooped the little girl in my arms. She immediately began giggling and playing with my hair. She then looked at my face in curiosity, and pointed at my eyes.

"Blue." She said. Everyone laughed, myself included.

"Yes, they are blue. And yours are green." I poked her little nose, sending her in another fit of giggles. Holding her in my arms made my desire for a child ever greater. I wanted my own little girl to hold in my arms, to rock her gently to sleep, and to teach all the valuable lessons that I had learned myself. Looking at the girl I realized what it was that drew me to her; she was what I imagined as a dream child. Thin, curly hair tied up in little pigtails, with a flowery dress and light up running shoes.

Marguerite poking my nose brought me out of my thoughts. She looked at me curiously, with her little head cocked to the side. I turned back towards the parents.

"Thank you for letting me hold her, she's beautiful." I handed the excited toddler back to her parents.

"Anytime." I looked at the little girl smiling.

"Bi." She said.

"Bye sweetie." I waved. She waved back. I nodded towards the parents once more, and then turned to head outside. I passed all of the families enjoying their dinner, until I finally reached the doors.

Standing outside the restaurant, I looked at the view. One of the main reasons that this restaurant was a success was its location. The Albuquerque Mountains surrounded the restaurant, and green grass covered the ground. The only pavement around was the parking lot, and a small road that wound through. Otherwise that the restaurant was somewhat isolated, the next building being at least 2 miles away. This gave the customers peace and serenity when they came to eat.

I watched as another family exited out of their minivan and headed towards the entrance. I smiled at them as they passed, then continued looking around.

A coyote howling in the distance turned my face towards the west. The sounds of Albuquerque had always soothed me as a child, and it continues to do so now. I looked around at the nature around me, taking in the immense beauty that was around me.

It was then that I saw her.

A woman seemed to be walking down the quiet road. She had on a large trench coat. She seemed to be a small speck in the distance, but I could tell she was heading closer. She was probably heading to the restaurant to have a relaxing meal just like the rest of the people inside. Something inside me wanted to meet this girl. There was this mysterious vibe that came off of her, and I wanted to figure her out. It was not everyday that a woman was seen walking alone, late in the evening, on a practically deserted road. Something was different about her, and I was going to figure it out. She neared me, and I got ready to walk towards her and greet her.

The next events happened in slow motion.

In the distance, a car screech was heard. The sound brought a shiver to my spine. Every time I watch a movie, the car screech always foreshadows problems.

A car came speeding down the road, swerving. The driver was evidently not sober. He was driving at a speed that would get him a ticket if a police officer were around. Watching the car swerve, I finally realized what was going to happen. And it was not good.

The warning didn't even have time to come out of my mouth. Before I knew what was happening, the woman turned around, a deer caught in the headlights. Her scream filled the air as the car rammed into her side, throwing her to the ground. The car continued to drive, not even taking in the fact that they had just hit someone. The driver continued driving, but not before I got the license plate memorized in my mind.

As soon as I was finished writing the license down in my cell phone, I turned back towards the woman. I ran towards her lifeless body, until I finally reached her. The sight that was in front of me made me dizzy.

The woman's eyes were closed, her body non-moving. She had a deep gash in her forehead. I kneeled down and checked for a pulse, relieved to find a weak one. Her face looked white in the lighting emitting from the large street lamp. But it was none of this that caused me the unusual pain I was feeling in my heart. It was not the fact that this woman had just been injured in a hit and run accident.

What caused me the most pain was the face that this woman was heavily pregnant.

**AN: Well, there it was, the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I know that it is a cliffhanger, and that most people hate them, but I really want people to get into the story quickly, and also to start the story off right away. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I would really love to know, because it helps me improve my writing. I have already noticed a great change in my writing skills from the beginning of my first story and now. Please can you help me to make it ever better?**

**Please review, the more you review, the faster you'll find out what's happening!**

**Xoxo,**

**Vfanforlife **


	3. No Father, Big Problem

**Chapter 2 – No Father, Big Problem**

**AN: Well, the second chapter is up. I hope school is going good for everybody I know that it is hard for me, but I'm managing. Well, here's the next chapter. I'm starting to get into the main plot, but maybe it won't fully be in swing for a couple of chapters. Believe me, it will get better. **

---------

Troy's P.O.V

Sirens were surrounding me, but all I could concentrate on was the woman lying on the ground. Paramedics were surrounding her trying to get her on a stretcher. When she was finally on it, they turned to me.

"Are you coming?" I was confused for a moment, before I realized that they meant in the ambulance. I nodded. The paramedic turned and headed towards it. I quickly walked towards James.

"I'm going with them." He looked confused.

"To the hospital? Why?"

"I have to. It's just, something I have to do." I truly didn't know why I was doing it, but something was telling me to just follow her. James patted me on the back, and then I ran towards the ambulance. They were just loading her in.

I hopped in beside her, and quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. It just felt right. The doctors were surrounding her abdomen, yelling out stats on both her and the baby. I took this time to take a look at her face.

Even under the breathing mask, I could tell that she was naturally beautiful. Whoever she was, her husband, boyfriend, whatever, was lucky to have her. She had long brown hair that was scattered over the stretcher. She had a tanned body, but it was one that was probably her natural skin-tone. She was a Latina. I wanted her to open her eyes, so I could see the colour and depth inside them.

Before I knew it, we were at the hospital. She was rushed in and I was left alone in the waiting room. Hours went by and I was getting more and more impatient as they did. Nothing was happening. I finally couldn't take it anymore and walked over towards the information desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" the over-chipper helper asked.

"What can you tell me about the pregnant woman that was brought in here earlier? The one involved with the hit-and-run accident?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you related?"

"Well…no but – "

"No buts. If you're not family, then you have to wait." I was furious.

"DAMN IT! I'm TROY BOLTON! I gave you the money that you used to build this hospital. I DEMAND that you give me the answers I'm looking for!" I shouted. People all around were whispering, probably talking about the only "celebrity" in the area and how he was yelling in a hospital. The woman behind the desk looked frightened.

"Y…yes sir. Right away…" She quickly scurried off into the other room where the information was kept. She came back and handed me a folder.

"Here's all the information needed. Sorry for causing trouble." She said.

"Thanks." Was all I replied before walking back to a secluded area of the waiting room. I opened the folder, and a picture of the woman was in front of me.

She was smiling, her body radiating a sense of happiness and warmth. Her long brown hair was cascading down her side. But it was her eyes that caught my attention. Her eyes were warm and loving, their deep chocolate colour boring into my blue ones.

I continued reading through her information. Her name was Gabriella Montez. She was 21 years old, and judging from her last appointment, she was approximately 8 months pregnant. I looked at her previous visits, and that's when I saw it.

_May 2 – Derek Adams brought in because of heart attack. Cause not known._

_May 4 – Gabriella Montez 2 months pregnant. Father – Derek Adams_

So she didn't have a husband because he died. She had nobody. I tried looking for more information. I scanned down father, until something else caught my eye.

July 19 – Isabella and Gregorio Montez killed in fatal car accident. Instant death

No parents, no husband. This woman was all alone. I realized that fait brought me here to help her, to make sure she was okay. I needed to.

--------

The hours continued to pass and I still didn't know what was going on. Finally, just as I was about to go and bug the woman at the information desk again, the doctor came out.

"Friends and family of Gabriella Montez?" I walked towards him. He looked at me confused. "Your…?"

"Troy Bolton." He instantly recognized my name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, even under such tragic circumstances. My name is Dr. Brown. I am Ms. Montez's official doctor here at Albuquerque general. Please, how are you related to her?"

"I'm her only family. She had nobody else, at least from what I know. I'm the only one that can help her. Please, just tell me how she is." The doctor must have seen how desperate I was, because he didn't question any further.

"Well, as you know, she has suffered some brain damage. The shock and trauma has put her body into a coma, and we don't know when she will get out of it. From what we also know, she has broken a bone in her lower back, and will need therapy to be able to walk again." Therapy. A coma. The terrible tragedies happening to this woman seemed to never end. The only thing I hoped for her was that she didn't lose her child. It was making me nervous that the doctor had not mentioned it yet.

"And her child?" I finally asked. The doctor looked down, before lifting his head, a slight smile gracing his aging face.

"Thankfully, we managed to remove her child through C-Section. Though she was premature, we have gotten her daughter out and she is currently breathing through a ventilator. She should be able to go home in a week. Hopefully her mother will be awake by then" It was terrible. This woman was going to have to care for a newborn daughter while trying to learn to walk herself. "Sir, we have the stuff that Ms. Montez had on her when she was brought in. Would you like to have it?" I nodded.

"Very well. It's in her room. Please follow me." He began walking down the hallway, and I followed not ever a step behind him. I needed to see her, to really understand what was going on with her. When we finally reached the room, the doctor told me he had to check on her daughter, and he would be back. He gently smiled, and then walked off.

I turned and walked into the room. There she was, lying in the crisp white bed. The breathing mask was still on her face, and there were scratches and bruises all over her body. Her stomach had been diminished, proof that her daughter had indeed been removed.

Looking in the corner of the room, I finally saw her purse and a bag of clothes, probably what she was wearing at the time. I grabbed the purse, looking for any kind of insight into this strange woman's life. I sat down beside her, grabbing her hand with one of mine, while using the other to dig through the purse. I found what one would usually find in a purse… lip-gloss, wallet, keys, tissues, etc. Then, something caught my eye.

Folded in half, was a picture. I took it out and looked at it. It was an ultrasound, and it was dated not a month ago. I looked on the back, only to see something written in a very neat handwriting.

My Baby Girl, Isabella Montez

Isabella. That was what she was planning to name her daughter. Then the idea came to me. I had no clue why, but I knew what I had to do. She had no family, nobody to care for her and her daughter, and her house (I had found the address written on the house keys) was not in a very rich area, but rather a poor one.

I know what I was going to do to help her.

I was going to take care of both of them.

--------

AN: So, what did you think. I really like how this story is coming along. I know this was not too much of a cliffhanger, which is good, but there still was that element of "I want more." At least, I hope there was. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

**Until then, please review if you want to find out what happens next.**

**Xoxo,**

**Vfanforlife**


	4. Let Me Get This Straight

**Chapter 3 – Let me Get This Straight**

**AN: Here's the third chapter. WOW! The response has been amazing! The amounts of reviews that i have gotten have made me feel so happy! I think that this is my most popular story yet! I am so glad that you guys are really enjoying this, and i will try to make it a long story. Okay?**

**Also, i just found out that my laptop, with all my stories on it, has a virus. It had been taken in to get fixed, and until then i need to write on the main computer in the basement. If it takes longer, sorry. But, it probably won't. **

**So, here's the third chapter.**

-------

"Ok, let me get this straight." Chad was at my house, well… mansion, and we were setting up a baby nursery. The walls had already been painted a light pink, and I was now setting up the crib, while Chad was proving to be completely useless by standing against the doorframe, eating my food.

"What isn't there to get?" I countered.

"Ok. You are taking some random chick's child, while she is unconscious in the hospital, and you are going to take care of it. Why?"

"Because… she can't do it. I was there, I saw the accident, and I just have to do something to help." Chad still looked confused.

"Ok. And they're going to just let you walk out of there with the baby?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not. What kind of hospital would that be?"

"Well, how are you planning to get this kid out of there?" I smiled.

"Being Troy Bolton has its upsides." Chad looked at me for a couple of seconds. Then, he sighed and gave up.

"So, what's this woman like?" He asked. I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face.

"She's amazing. She had the most beautiful brown eyes, and has dark brown hair that's naturally curly. She has such a big heart, and she has wanted her little girl for who knows how long. She's…perfect." Again, Chad looked confused

"You got all this from looking at her?"

"No. I did my research."

"Ah, and what would this research consist of?" Before I could answer, the doorbell rang.

"That." I got up and headed for the front door.

"That? The doorbell? Hey, tell me!" Chad complained as he followed me. He really could be so dense at times.

When I opened the door, a bleach blonde woman wearing bright pink clothing stood in front of me. Her posture was snobbish, and the vibe I was getting from her was one of a spoiled, rich, snobby, heiress. Her stiletto heels looked like they must be painful, her Prada purse held by her side, and her Chanel designer sunglasses covering her eyes. She was the type of woman that you never got on the badside of, or else there would be consequences to pay. All in all, you could tell that this woman had money, and loads of it.

"Ah, you must be Sharpay Baylor. I'm pleased to meet you…" I extended my hand in her direction. She looked at it, as if considering if she really wanted to touch my hand or not, and finally gave in. Her French manicured nails began digging into my hand, and my hand instinctively shrunk back. She smirked; pleased she had won the little dispute.

"And you must be the famous Troy Bolton, bachelor extraordinaire, only man in Albuquerque richer than my daddy, and for some strange reason, man wanting to take care of dear Gabriella's daughter." She lifted up her glasses to rest on the top of her head, her brown eyes boring into mine.

So all the brand-name clothing was daddy's doing.

"This? This is your research?" Chad said behind me.

"Who's he?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Nobody." I smirked.

"Don't you dare call me a nobody, Bolton." Chad said, pushing me to the side and looking at Sharpay. "The name's Chad Danforth. Best Basketball Player in Albuquerque, minus Mr. 'I'm better of managing a restaurant then perusing my passion' over here. Also, Bolton's best and most loyal friend." I rolled my eyes, and I could swear that by the look on Sharpay's face, she was restraining herself from doing the same.

"Anyway…" I interrupted, "it's time we got down to business. Mrs. Baylor, would you please come in." I said. She nodded, and I lead her to the living room, Chad following right behind us. When we were all seated, the real discussions began.

"Alright, Mr. Bolton…"

"Troy." I corrected.

"Right, Troy. Anyway, why is it exactly you are doing this?" I sighed.

"It's just something I have to do, okay?" I said, a hint of frustration clearly evident in my voice. She must have taken notice of this, because she didn't push any farther.

"Okay. Are you prepared to take care of Gabriella once she wakes up."

"Yup."

"And you'll bring Isabella to visit her every day." Clearly, Gabriella had discussed the name of her daughter with this woman.

"Sometimes even twice a day." She smiled.

"Good to hear. I'll have all of Gabriella's things shipped over today, ok?"

"You have a key?" Sharpay laughed.

"Of course. Who do you think I am, a stranger? We're best friends." I nodded.

"Alright. So it's a plan." Sharpay stood up, grabbing her purse, and came to stand in front of me.

"It's a plan."

We shook on it.

------

Finally, after all of Gabriella's things had been moved in, I was on my way to the hospital to visit her. It seemed that Gabriella was not very rich, because most of her main things consisted of a jewelry box, clothing, some small trinkets, a couple of picture albums, a laptop, and her box full of books. She either sold the rest, of just didn't have anymore things.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, I locked the car door and headed inside. Once I finally reached her room, I took a steady breath before I opened the door. The scene in front of me didn't change a bit. Gabriella's ghostly white body was still covered with multi-coloured wires, and her ebony hair was scattered all over the bed. I sat down beside her, gently taking her hand.

"Hey Gabriella. You may not know exactly who I am, but my name is Troy Bolton. I know I visited you yesterday, but it's time you got to know who I really was. I am the man that will be taking care of Isabella, and later on, you, for the next little while…" I continued talking to her for almost four hours, telling about my life, her daughter's new room, the restaurant, everything. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be happening. Finally, our conversation was cut short when the doctor came into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton. Good to see you here." I smiled.

"Hello."

"I just want to tell you that the arrangements are all in order. Little Isabella Montez will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow evening. Unfortunately, we have no clue as to when Ms. Montez will be able to leave, seeing as she hadn't woken up yet."

"No problem." The doctor nodded.

"Would you like to see her?" Instantly, I knew he was referring to Isabella. For the first time in my adult life, I was nervous, and I had no clue why. It was a little girl who had no clue who I was...there was no reason as to why my palms had become sweaty, and I could feel sweat starting to build on my forehead. I slowly nodded, gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the forehead, and followed the doctor out of the room. He led me down the winding hallways until we finally arrived at the newborn ward. I looked inside the room, and saw tiny bundles lying in the many cribs. I tried to spot Isabella, but there were to many little girls to tell.

"Which one is she?" I asked.

"Farthest right, at the top." I looked in that general direction, and I finally spotted the small pink blanket amidst the blue ones. I smiled.

"Would you like to hold her?" he asked. Again, I nodded. He led me into the room, got me scrubbed up and changed into the proper hospital attire (we were still in the infant ward, so all precautions had to be taken) and I was finally led over to her. As I neared her, I finally saw what she looked like.

Isabella was sleeping. There was a tiny amount of hair on her head, and right away I could tell she had gotten that from her mother. She also had a tiny button nose, pronounced cheekbones **(AN:** **You know, kind of like Vanessa has) **and the tiniest little hands, that were currently in little fists. The doctor gently lifted her out of the crib, before placing her in my arms. Immediately, the feeling that surrounded me was unexplainable.

I looked down at Isabella, and sat down in the chair beside her crib. Deciding to leave us alone, the doctor left us for the time being, promising to be back soon and but Isabella back. I couldn't believe I was there, holding a little girl that was going to be my "daughter" for the next little while.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you baby girl?" I cooed. Isabella, who had been sleeping, stirred awake before opening her eyes. Instantly, I noticed how deep chocolate they were, and that she had inherited them from her mother as well. She looked up at me with those innocent eyes.

"Hi Isabella. I'm going to be your adopted daddy? How do you feel about that?" I felt ridiculous, asking her a question but, to my surprise, I got a response. Isabella blew a little bubble from her mouth, and when it popped, she gurgled.

"Is that a yes?" She gurgled again. I laughed, tickling her gently underneath the chin.

And it was then that I knew, that what I was doing was right.

----------

**AN: Aw, so I didn't leave it in a cliffhanger. I gave you guys some "Father/Daughter" bonding time. This story is starting to get into full swing, and I just want to tell you guys that Gabriella may not be waking up for a little while, and I hope you are okay with that. It's just, as the trailer said, months later Gabriella wakes up, and so I want Troy having time getting to know Isabella, and getting into a routine before I finally turn his life around with Gabriella. I have a feeling this story will be longer than my other ones!**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo,**

**Vfanforlife**


	5. Ready To Come Home

**Chapter 4 – Ready to Come Home**

**AN: Hey everybody! How are you all? Thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter. The number of reviews were AMAZING!!! **

**Can we maybe get that number again? I'll update sooner...**

**I'm really happy with how this story is progressing, and I really hope that you guys are too. Anyway, there will be a ton more of Isabella in this chapter, so get ready… Also, just to let you know, this chapter will mostly be from Troy's P.O.V, so unless specified, just know it's Troy talking.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

---------

I spend four hours sitting with Isabella, who had now officially been dubbed the nicknames "baby girl" and "Bella". Time flied when I saw with her. Tickling her, talking to her, it all just seemed too surreal. Never had I seen myself with a child, and now I had a temporary one for a little while. It was a dream come true.

Unfortunately, visiting hours had almost come to an end. Before leaving the hospital, I visited Gabriella for half-and-hour, seeing as patient visiting hours were longer than those of babies. Finally, after an exhausting day of painting the nursery, building a crib, and traveling to the hospital, I finally got home, and took a well-deserved rest.

That morning, I was up at 6:30am. I was so excited at the idea of bringing home, so I straightaway got ready the last minute things in the nursery. Then, once visiting hours opened, I sped off to the hospital. Of course, the first person that I visited was Gabriella.

Unfortunately, her condition had not changed. She was still as pale as ever, and was still lying in that hospital bed. However, I managed to have a great visit.

"I can't believe it Gabriella. Today I get to take Isabella home." I gushed. "I can tell you that she will be in the best hands, and will be only getting the best things. Her nursery is all set up, and I can't wait to bring her in there. It's a dream come true." I kissed her wrist gently.

"You can't even begin to understand how much this means to me. I never thought that I would have child, even one to take care of for a day, and so this opportunity is giving me so much. Unfortunately, it had to come through these circumstances, but when you wake up, at least you can know that Isabella was in good hands while you were gone. I promise you Gabriella, she will be in perfect condition once you finally get out of here." I paused.

"When you get out of here…" It was true; I knew there was something that the doctors were not telling me. I was not stupid, I knew perfectly well.

It's common knowledge that, if after 3 months the person does not wake up, it is most likely a lost cause. At that time, the person is removed from the hospital and places in a long-term care facility, where they will remain until the doctors finally decide to take them off of whatever medication it is that's keeping them alive. **(AN: I am not sure if all of this is true, but I know that some of it is… my dad told me (he's a doctor))**

The bright side, if Gabriella was to end up there, there are almost unlimited visited hours, so I would be able to spend hours there with, bringing Isabella with me.

I just prayed that that was not going to happen.

----------

After sitting with Gabriella for two hours that morning, the doctor finally came in and told me that Isabella was ready to go home. I jumped from my seat, quickly kissing Gabriella and promising to visit her one more before leaving with Isabella, and following the doctor out of her room to the infancy ward. The excitement building inside me was building more and more as I neared the room. When I finally got to the room, I was brought in. The sight in front of me made me laugh.

Isabella was put in a little pink onesie, complete with little pink mittens, booties and a hat. Unfortunately, it was a bit big on her. Okay, maybe a lot. But she looked so adorable.

"Hey Bella. Getting ready to leave here?" I smiled as she gurgled back at me.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you." The doctor said.

"I know. She's just precious." I bent over and began tickling her underneath her chin, a wide smile appearing across her face.

"You don't need to do this, you know. There's a perfectly good foster care facility down the road we could send her to until Miss Montez wakes up." I looked the doctor straight in the face.

"I want to do this. I need to do this. I saw the car hit Gabriella right before my eyes. I need to do whatever I can for her, including taking care of her little girl." The doctor nodded.

"In that case, little miss Isabella is officially released from the hospital." I smiled, leaning down and gently scooping Isabella in my arms.

"Hey baby girl. It's your adopted daddy here. I'm taking you home now. What do you say?" She looked up at me with her dark brown eyes, and smiled. "That's good. You agree." I carried her out of the room, and walked into Gabriella's room.

"We're just gonna pay mommy a visit, okay?" I sat down beside Gabriella, holding Isabella with one hand and Gabriella's hand with the other.

"I'm taking her out now. She's going to come home with me. Don't get me wrong, I am going to visit you everyday with Isabella, I just want to get her home today and settled in. But I promise you Gabriella, she is going to be in good hands." I leaned over carefully, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "See you soon Gabriella." After that, I left the room swiftly, walking to the main lobby. I waited there for a little while, before I finally spotted Chad's blue BMW waiting for me.

---------

"What do you mean you don't know how to change a diaper?" Chad asked me. We were currently in Isabella's nursery, and she was crying at the top of her lungs. As I tried to soothe her, Chad took of her diaper to reveal a very dirty mess.

"Um… I don't?" I said sheepishly.

"You agreed to adopt some random woman's baby, but you can't even take care of it?" I hung my head down.

"Oops?"

"You do know what you have to do, don't you?" I looked at him confused, before it finally hit me.

"No." I said as I lifted Bella in the air, my 'diaper' hanging off her body like it was about to fall off. I placed her back in her crib, where she fell asleep instantly.

"You have to." Chad finally said.

"There's no way. No, I'm not doing that."

"Troy, you have to. You have no clue what to do, it's the only answer." I sighed.

"Fine." I said, admitting defeat. I couldn't even fathom the idea of doing what I was about to do, but I knew Chad was right. I needed to do it, because without I would be doomed.

I had to call my mother.

--------

"Hey mom." I said as she walked through the door.

"Okay. What was the big emergency?" She questioned.

"Um…"

"Spit it out."

"How about I show you?" I asked. She nodded, and I led her up to the nursery. We walked through the doors, and the gasped.

"Troy, why is there a baby in your house? Is there something you're not telling me?" I sighed. How was I supposed to tell my mother that I was taking a stranger's baby? Oh well, it was worth a shot. As I got deeper and deeper into the story, I saw hundreds of different emotions cross my mothers face. When I finally finished, her face was blank. Silence engulfed the both of us, until finally she spoke.

"Wow…" For once in my life, my mother was lost for words. "That poor woman."

"I had to do it mom. I mean, she's so helpless. I needed to so something for her." My mom smiled.

"That's the boy that I raised." I smiled.

"Thanks mom."

"So, what's this little cuties name?" She said as she leaned over Bella's crib.

"Isabella."

"She's beautiful Troy." I smiled ever wider, thinking of her mother.

"She looks just like her mother." I said proudly.

"So, what exactly do you need from me."

"Well, I kind of need you to teach me… some stuff." I said sheepishly.

"Some stuff?" She questioned.

"Everything… to do with babies." At this my mom burst out laughing. "Thanks mom, I appreciate that." I mumbled.

"Oh Troy, you always were getting a head of yourself. Never actually think of the repercussions of your decisions." I blushed. "Well, we have a lot of work to do. Let's get started!"

Over the next three hours, my mom taught me everything there was to know about babies. How to properly hold them, carry them, feed them, and, the disgusting task of changing their diapers. That part was the most painful. Who knew such a little being could create such a mess. Once we were done, we were sitting in the living room; Bella in my arms while my mom was sitting across from us drinking herbal tea. I was rocking Bella gently as she slept peacefully in my arms.

"You really have taken a liking to her." My mom commented. I looked up.

"Yeah. I mean mom, I never thought that I would end up having a kid, nevertheless taking care of a baby. I mean, I seem to do things in reverse order."

"Maybe once Isabella's mother wakes up, you can finally make it right."

"If she wakes up." I muttered. My mom frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, there's so much damage. The doctors are trying to keep it from me, but I know what they are thinking. If Gabriella doesn't wake up in two months, there is most likely no hope that she will ever wake up."

"And if she never wakes up?"

"Well, I have already made contact with Gabriella's best friend. Turns out she has no family left. Her mother died, and her father died. Her best friend said if she…passes on, she'll give me the key to Gabriella's apartment and I will take everything from the apartment apart from furniture…" My mom smiled.

"You have everything planned out."

"Better safe that sorry."

"That's true."

"Mom, am I doing the right thing?"

"Of course. I'm so proud of you Troy. What you are doing, not many men on this planet would do that. I honestly don't think that your father would do that. You are one special person Troy, and I'm sure that when this Gabriella wakes up she will realize it to."

"I hope so mom. I hope so."

-------

**AN: So, what did you guys think? And, as I was saying, I will not be including Gabriella that much for a little while. I know that Gabriella is an important character, and that all of you love her, but for now I really want to focus on Troy and Isabella. After a couple of chapters, I will forward to an older Isabella, and then Gabriella will be brought back fully into the story (awake or not…I'm not telling! Ha.)**

**Please, review and tell me what you think! Plus, it motivates me to write quicker!**

**Talk to all of you soon!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	6. A Day With Bella

**Chapter 5 – A Day with Bella**

**AN: Hey guys. Glad you're enjoying the story. I've been getting some good personal messages. **

**WOW! The reviews have been amazing!! Like really! Totally amazing! I can't believe it! WOW. Please, keep up the great work, and you will get updates quicker... hopefully!**

**ALSO: This chapter is being updated today in honor of the most wonderful person who's birthday it is today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA HUDGENS!!! I am posting this chapted in honor of her! Also, i have posted a Happy Birthday video for Vanessa on my youtube, so would you please check it out? The link is in my profile. Anyway... this chapter is dedicated to you Vanessa! Have a great day!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

-------

I was lying on the floor on my stomach, Isabella lying on her back in front of me. Her head was looking up at mine.

"Hey baby girl." She giggled. "Are you in a cheerful mood today?" She giggled again. I laughed, blowing a raspberry kiss on her stomach and then tickling her. The laugh that emitted from her mouth brought joy to my ears. How my heart wished that Gabriella would be able to hear the same laugh soon.

Isabella and I had gone to visit Gabriella earlier today. Unfortunately, nothing has changed. She still stays in the statuesque position, her pale face looking like it was becoming more and more a part of the pillow her delicate head rested on. I laid Isabella down beside her, and I talked to her for a couple of hours, but then Isabella became restless due to hunger, and so we had to come home. After that, I decided to spend the rest of the day with Isabella.

"Sweetie, what are you up to?" I asked as I saw Isabella attempting to stick her foot in her mouth. It seemed she was so tiny and flexible that she was able to get it almost the entire way, but I didn't want her injuring herself. I gently pulled her foot back in position. She giggled.

"Silly baby girl. What do you want to do, huh?" I asked her. She smiled up at me with her tiny, toothless smile. "Want to go to the park?"

She was silent.

And then I remembered, she was a baby! She couldn't answer me!

Gathering her back in my arms, I carried her to the nursery, where I put a tiny pink sweater on her. Another memory we have had together…shopping for baby clothes.

It was, and interesting experience…

_Begin Flashback_

_I stood in front of the rows and rows of baby clothing, completely dumbfounded. _

_I didn't know what to do._

_Footies, Premie, Extra-Large, Sweaters, Jeans, Little Converse… there was just too much to choose from. What kind of clothing do you get a tiny little girl? A little girl who was currently fussing in my arms, impatient and wanting to leave._

"_Hello, sir?" I turned around and saw a young girl standing there in a uniform. She must work at the store. When she recognized who I was, I could see her eyes widen and her body begin to shake. _

"_Hello."_

"_Umm… uh… would you…l…like help?" She stuttered. _

"_Yes please." The young teenager calmed down, happy that I hadn't yelled at her probably. She informed me on everything there was to know about little girl's clothing, even helping me select outfits that look good on Isabella. She was a great help. Finally, I had an entire cart full of clothing for Isabella. Just as I was about to pay, she quietly called my name._

"_Mr. Bolton?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I was wondering…could I have your autograph?"_

_End Flashback_

Isabella now had a fully stocked closet; complete with all of the latest style's in baby fashion. That was courtesy of Mrs. Sharpay Baylor herself, who came to visit Isabella and brought with her Gucci baby shoes and Prada baby sunglasses. When asked when exactly Isabella would need all those designer labels, she responded,

"Any niece of my mine needs to be well dressed, and if you, Mr. I'm-rich-but-won't-spend-any-of-it-on-designer-labels, won't buy anything, I need to do it."

I didn't fight her, partly because of the fact that she intimidated me, and let her bring over bags and bags of clothing for Isabella.

Isabella was quickly becoming the most spoiled girl in all of New Mexico.

But of course, I didn't mind spoiling her. She was just, perfect.

"Well baby girl, let's get you strapped in and ready to go." Carrying her to the front door, I settled her in her custom-made pink baby carriage (I wonder if you can guess who gave it to me) and headed off for the park. Luckily, paparazzi were rarely a problem in New Mexico, so I had the luxury of spending days out peacefully. Finally, I arrived at the park and settled down on a bench in front of a pond, lifting Isabella carefully in my arms. I began rocking her, my paternal side taking over, and she was gently lulled into a sleep. I stared down at her tiny little face.

It was so beautiful. She must have been the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen.

I sat there with her in my arms for hours, watching the swans swim around the pond, young children throwing bread to them, and the many passing families. Many times I felt left out, watching all of the fathers running around with their children, longing to experience that for myself. However, now I blended in, looking like a father myself.

I noticed a particular elderly couple watching me from a few feet away. In their hands was a tourist book, so they must have been new to New Mexico. After much whispering, they approached me.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Hello. We were watching you and just wanted to tell you what a beautiful daughter you have. She must be the cutest thing I've ever seen." I was about to tell them that she wasn't my daughter, but I held my tongue. In a way, she was like my daughter, at least until Gabriella finally awoke.

"Thank You," was all I could say. They smiled at me, cooed over Isabella one last time, and walked off on their own. The smile that was gracing my face was radiant, just as the feeling in my body. I realized that this was what I had been longing for.

All of my mothers nagging to get a wife, and then to give her grandkids, there was a reason why I wanted that as well. Why I longed for the things that would complete my life.

A wife that I could love and take care of for the rest of my life, spoiling her and treating her like a princess, and just providing her with the best life possible.

Children, that I could teach everything I know, pass on the many traditions of my family, and help build a future for.

Neighbours whom were kind, always sneaking money to my kids when me and my wife weren't looking, helping babysit them whenever we needed a night alone, and being there for any birthday party, sporting event and school play.

I just wanted a family.

---------

After spending a couple more hours at the park, I finally decided it was time to take Isabella home. She had slept through most of the time there, and I was sure that she would soon be waking up, crying for food. Fortunately for me, Isabella rarely cried, slept through the entire night, and rarely fussed. She was the ideal child.

Once in the house, I took Isabella to the kitchen, bouncing her gently with one arm as I heated her bottle with the other. Sure enough, just as the bottle was a warm-enough temperature, Isabella woke up. I carried her to the living room where I sat on a couch, and began feeding her the bottle. I was staring down at Isabella, mesmerized by the way she curled her tiny fingers over the bottle and closed her eyes in contentment as she drank.

A phone ringing broke my thoughts.

I grabbed the portable phone beside me, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey big brother." Ah. My sister.

"Hi April. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just missed my big brother." She never missed me. We always used to compete as children, fighting all the time. I loved her more than anything, and I would do anything for her, but I also knew her like the back of my hand. And she was up to something.

"Just spill it April." She sighed.

"Fine." She paused for a second, before continuing. "Well, you see, mom called me and told me about your little, guest… and I really, really want to see her. Could you bring her to mom and dad's place? Uncle Charlie and Aunt Veronica, oh and Cousin Greg and Cousin Harry are there! It could be like one big family reunion!" Darn mom. Why did I need to ask her about babies? Couldn't I have googled it?

Stupid Chad and his ideas.

"What if I don't want to come?"

"Too bad. I already promised them you were coming."

"You told them about Isabella?"

"No…I just told them you were coming. Isabella can be a surprise." I sighed. There was no way I was getting out of this.

"Fine." April squealed.

"Thank big brother. I owe you. Oh, and can't wait to see Isabella. I bet she's cute. Is she cute? Oh and…"

"Bye April." I said, cutting her off. She could ramble for hours.

"Bye! Love you."

"Love you too."

After hanging up the phone, I realized that Isabella was done with her bottle, and staring up at me curiously.

"Hey baby girl. What are you looking at?" I said, tickling her stomach. She began giggling, flailing her arms and legs in the air.

"Careful. Come on, I'll take you upstairs." I quickly deposited the bottle in the kitchen, leaving the maid to clean it up, and took Isabella to her nursery. After changing her into an appropriate pair of pyjamas, I laid her down in her crib. Slowly, I began humming a song to her, and watched as her eyes slowly began to close. I finally heard her steady breaths, and I knew she was asleep. Tip-toeing out of the nursery, I took a long shower before headed off to bed myself. I began to think of what was going to happen.

Tomorrow, we were going to visit my family. My crazy family, most likely from Mars instead of Earth.

What an experience that was going to be. I tried to mentally brace myself for what was to come.

For my over-neurotic, scatter-brained mother.

For my tough, basketball crazy father.

For my obsessive, insane, alien of a sister.

And who could forget, my cousins.

Oh what a day that was going to be.

---------

**AN: Well, what do you think. I really wanted Troy to have a big family, complete with sister and cousins, so that it would just be more entertaining. I will try to make the next chapter humorous. Ok?**

**Anyway, please review if you want to find out what happens at the family reunion.**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	7. Introduction to the Family

**Chapter 6 – Introduction to the Family**

**AN: Thank you guys for all of the amazing reviews that I have gotten! You have no idea how happy I get whenever I get reviews (I know I say this a lot and it is probably getting on your nerves, but I really love hearing what you say and I want to thank you all)**

**Here is the…fun chapter when Troy's family meets Isabella.**

--------

Isabella was dressed in a tiny little dress, a green velvet dress with a tiny little red bow on it. I had also added a tiny red bow into her thin, dark hair. I was surprised how I had managed to learn so much about baby fashion, though most of it was probably because of Sharpay Baylor herself, who felt that it was her job to teach me the rules of style.

I have felt like strangling her at least three times.

I was standing in my parent's driveway, taking as long as possible in order to avoid the visit with my family. Don't get me wrong… it's not that I hate my family. That's not it at all.

It's that I am scared of them.

I tried placing myself in their shoes. How would I react if my son or brother showed up with a stranger's baby?

I decided to stop before I got even more worked up.

"Well baby girl, I think we've avoided the inevitable long enough. Are you ready?" She giggled, her usual reaction to things.

"Fine then. Let's go." I headed towards the door, Isabella in one hand, baby bag in the other, and knocked on the door. It felt like hours before finally the door was opened, and my mother's face was in front of me.

"Troy! You're here. Oh, April told me you were coming to visit!" She attempted to give me a hug, which proved very difficult, seeing as Isabella was still in my hands.

"Oh, is this little Isabella? Wow, you've already gotten bigger." My mom began tickling her underneath the chin, and a precious giggle emitted from Isabella's mouth. "Oh isn't she just adorable. April has not stopped talking to me about Isabella."

"And the rest of the family?" I asked.

"They don't know. April wanted it to be a surprise." I would have to get her back later.

"I see. Well, better get this over with." I sighed.

"That's the spirit!" My mom said. "Oh, let me help you." My mom grabbed the baby bag from my hand, leaving me with only Isabella. At least my mom was good for something.

I stepped into the house, bracing myself for what I was about to see.

"Hey guys. Guess who's here!" My mom said as she entered the living room. I walked in behind her, and looked around at my bizarre family.

First, there was my dad. He was sitting in his usual chair, surprised look on his face. April had told me he knew, he probably didn't believe it. Of course… no father wanted to think that his son just 'got' a child… it was too suspicious.

Aunt Veronica and Uncle Charlie were staring at me, jaws open wide. They hadn't seen me in at least two years, and never expected that in that time I would get a child, especially because I had insisted that I would probably remain a bachelor for life. I would have taken a picture of their faces if it weren't for the fact that the mood in the room was very serious…there was no room for joking around.

"OH! There she is!"

April.

She jumped from her place on her boyfriends lap, and ran towards me. Did I mention she had a boyfriend? His name is Carl Jones. They had met in their economics class in university, and immediately clicked. They had been together ever since, and acted like a lovey-dovey couple twenty-four hours a day. He wasn't bad looking… not a model, but not completely hideous.

"She's just precious, isn't she Carl? We have to have a daughter just like her!" My dad choked on his beer, as did Carl. "Oh Troy she's beautiful. See? Wasn't it a good idea to come today?" She began making funny faces at Isabella, sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes. "Can I hold her?" Boy did she change thoughts quickly.

"Sure." I said, and handed Isabella to her. She immediately began rocking her and sat back down in her place, playing with Isabella. I now had no reason not to look at the artillery that was my family… ready to attack.

"So cousin knocked up a girl and got left with the bi-product?" Cousin Greg said. He was always a player, and teased me that because I had no girlfriend I had to be one to. What went on his mind I never quite understood.

"No, he definitely stole the kid." Cousin Harry added. Yes, he is the immature cousin, three years younger than 20-year-old Greg.

"Boys, be quiet. Let Troy explain." My mom said. She was always the one to help me get out of sticky situations.

"Thank mom. Well you see…" and I got into a detailed explanation of why I was taking care of a strange woman's child. My cousins just laughed throughout the entire explanation, while my Aunt and Uncle processed exactly what I was saying. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Well…um…that was, nice of you?" My aunt said.

"Yeah, very thoughtful." My uncle added. It was then silent.

"Knock, knock. I hope we're not interrupting." I turned around, and couldn't believe my eyes. There, standing before me, were my grandmother and grandfather. Great.

More trouble to add to my already complicated situation.

"Grandma!" April yelled, but couldn't get up because Isabella was still in her arms.

"April honey, boy you have grown. And I see Carl is here today as well. Hello dear." As my grandmother approached my sister, she finally noticed the little bundle in her arms. "April, why are you holding a little baby in your hands. Is there something you haven't been honest about? You told me you were being safe last time…"

"Grandma! It's fine. She's not fine." My grandmother gave her a questioning look.

"Well, then whose is she?" She asked.

"Troy's." Again, another reason to hurt April later. Both my grandparents went silent, until finally the strangest sound filled the air.

"HA! Ha, ha, ha. That's a laugh April. What, are you trying to give your grandmother and me a heart attack?" my grandfather burst out laughing, clutching her chest and sitting down in one of the armchairs. "Like Troy would have a daughter. He doesn't even have a girlfriend." Then, Isabella's cry filled the room. April looked at her frightened, and didn't know what to do. I quickly walked over to her, scooping Isabella in my arms. After rocking her gently a couple of times, she finally calmed down in my arms, cuddling deep into my chest. Once I was sure she was fine, I looked up to see the faces of my estranged family.

"Troy?" My grandmother asked.

"It's not what you think, mom." My dad tried to calm her.

"What do you mean it's not what I think? My grandson has an infant daughter, who looks nothing like him at all, and it's nothing? Have standards really gone this low in society?" She started yelling.

"She's not mine, grandma. Her mother is in a coma, critically injured, and I am taking care of the baby until she heals."

"Hospital?"

"Yes." And then I got into Gabriella's story for the second time that day. For the first time in her 75-year-old life, my Prada-wearing, Gucci-obsessed grandmother was speechless.

The world was surely going to explode.

Finally, she spoke.

"You…you're taking care of a strangers daughter, because she's in the hospital?" I nodded. "That's… why that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Troy. I always knew there was a heart in there somewhere." Even when she's trying to compliment me, she manages to put me down. But for once, I didn't mind. At least she accepted Isabella.

Just like the rest of my family.

After that, I settled onto the couch and a comfortable conversation spread through the Bolton family. We had an enjoyable evening, the women crooning over Isabella, and us men getting in a couple of rounds of basketball before settling down for a family meal.

Something I hadn't done in a while.

It was then, Isabella in my arms, and my family surrounding me, that I felt hope. Hope that I would someday get a family of my own. Have my own daughter as special and precious as Isabella, have a wife who I was completely loyal to and did everything for. Have a wife that would smile at the smallest gestures, and who would be by my side for the rest of my life. Have a wife like Gabriella.

From what I heard, she was exactly what I was looking for. Sharpay always told me of how gentle she was, how she had this natural grace about her, making me long to get to know her more.

Every day, I prayed that the innocent woman lying in the hospital would wake up.

-------

"Well, I think that went well." I turned around and saw my mom standing beside the car. I was getting a sleeping Isabella safely put in the car seat before I headed back home. It was a tiring day for her, and she deserved a quiet sleep in her nursery.

"Yeah, it did. The beginning was a bit, hectic, but it finally calmed down."

"Aren't you glad April forced you to come?"

"Yes. I am."

"Will you visit again?" I smiled.

"Well, seeing as Isabella has now made a permanent mark on each and every person in that house, I think that I will most definitely need to come again. Besides, April will probably personally drag me here herself if I didn't visit again." She laughed.

"That is true." My mom then came towards me and gave me a hug.

"You're a good man, Troy. When you finally settle down, any girl will be lucky to have a man with a heart as big as yours."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome Troy. Goodnight."

"Bye mom." She kissed me on the forehead, just as she had done when I was a little boy, kissed Isabella gently as well, and headed back to the porch. I got in the car and drove out of the driveway, waving one last time to my large family that was waiting on the porch, and finally drove off home.

--------

My cell phone ringing interrupted the silence in my car. I quickly answered it, hoping that it didn't wake Isabella from her restful sleep.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hello Bolton. It's Sharpay. I was calling to tell you that I will be visiting Isabella again tomorrow, just to check up and see how she's doing. Oh, and my husband wants to meet her. What time is good for you?" I sighed. She always managed to control my schedule, even if she lived at the opposite side of town.

"Um, I'll be visiting Gabriella in the morning, so say around three-ish? Is that okay?" I said quietly.

"Sure, sure. Why are you whispering, Bolton?"

"Isabella is sleeping."

"Oh, sorry! Well, I'll see you tomorrow Bolton. Oh, and make some room in her closet because I bought her another outfit. It's adorable, with little pink booties and cute Chanel glasses that match it." I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Sharpay."

"Bye Bolton." I heard the dial tone, and finally hung up myself. She would never call me by my first name, no matter now many times I told her to.

I looked back to see Isabella still in her peaceful position in the car seat. I sighed. As I thought about what tomorrow would bring, my eyes widened.

I had promised Chad that he could bring Taylor to see Isabella.

Oh no. My best friend and his wife, and Gabriella's best friends and husband were going to be in my house, both there to see Isabella. Complete polar opposites, Sharpay living the rich and fancy life, eating caviar and only dressing in the latest trends, while Chad didn't care about his appearance at all, and had a jokester attitude that usually repelled anybody of the higher-class.

And they would be in the same room.

Talking to one another.

It was going to be World War III. I just knew it.

--------

**AN: LOL, I really wanted to write a chapter where Chad and Sharpay meet, because I think it will just be HILARIOUS!!! I mean come on, beauty queen Sharpay meets prank champion Chad? It's the perfect scenario! **

**So, that will be next chapter for all of you. Wow! I have gotten so many reviews for this story it is phenomenal. Please, can you keep reviewing and telling me what you think.**

**Next Chapter: World War III, the meeting of the Danforth's and the Baylor's. **

**Review, Review, Review if you want it to come sooner!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	8. World War Three

**Chapter 7 – World War Three**

**AN: Yes, I decided to use that as a title because I really wanted to! And just to tell you a little spoiler, which will be said in the first couple of paragraphs, Chad and Sharpay HATE each other… for reasons that will be made known!**

**Sorry it is taking me a little longer to update, but the last couple of days have been really hectic and i have had no time. Plus, i just got my computer back today from the shop because the virus('s) have been fixed. There was a lot wrong with my computer! Anyway, i promise i will try to get another chapter of "Love Doesn't Come Smoothly" out real soon!**

**So, get reading! And then tell me what you thought! Okay?**

----------

Isabella's crying woke me in the morning. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 10:34. I jumped out of bed and ran to Isabella's room, to see her tiny tear-streaked face looking up at me. Once she saw me, a small smile graced her face and she began kicking her feet in the air playfully.

"Hey baby girl. How are you this morning?" I lifted her into my arms and began rocking her gently. "Want to do eat? Of course you do. And after that, we'll take you to see mommy. You'll like that." I had gotten into the habit of calling Gabriella 'mommy' around Isabella, it just felt right.

I didn't know how this could be happening, but I was starting to fall in love with a woman who was in a hospital bed. I didn't know her at all in person, except for the few seconds where I saw her that day on the road. The only times I had seen her away. But I was sure, if she was anything like little Isabella; cute, laughing, sweet, that she would be perfect. She already was beyond beautiful, even with all of the machines in the hospital.

I fed Isabella her bottle, got her dressed in the little Burberry dress and Prada shoes, which would make Sharpay happy, and headed off to the hospital. I parked, got Isabella out of her car seat and carried her towards the building.

Once inside, many of the doctors came up to me, greeting me. I had come to know and befriend many of the staff at the hospital due to my frequent visits, and it was also very valuable to know them if I ever wanted to get in to see Gabriella before or after hours.

"Hey Mr. Bolton. And hello to you to, Isabella!" Clara, the girl at the reception area called out.

"Hello Clara." I raised Isabella up and allowed Clara to tickle her under the chin, a pattern that seemed to be happening with many people, and watched as Isabella's legs thrashed around as she giggled. "Any news today?" She always made sure to check on Gabriella before starting her shift, and informing me if anything was different.

"No, sorry. The doctor did say that we wanted to see you though." I raised my eyebrow as I looked at her. "What? It kind of slipped that I was checking up on her for you." I laughed. Clara wasn't the 'quiet' type, as I had learned.

On the plus side, I was never out of the loop when it came to the hospital gossip.

"I'll see you later Clara."

"Bye!" She said, waving. I waved back and headed off down the familiar corridor to the elevators. Gabriella had now been moved to a permanent room so that the intensive care unit was free for incoming patients. Once I got to her floor, waving hello to countless nurses, I finally headed down to her room. As I got there, the doctor was just walking out.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton, just the person I wanted to see. I see you brought Isabella again."

"Always do." I replied. "So, what did you want to see me about, doc?"

"Well, it's about Gabriella." I sighed. Of course it was.

"Has anything changed?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just, Gabriella has already been in here for a couple of week, and there has been no improvement. If this continues, in a month or two I would recommend moving her to a permanent nursing home until she wakes up. There seems to be no major damage at all except to her head, which is why she isn't waking up. Do you need me to find a place to take her?" I knew this was going to happen eventually. I didn't expect it to happen so quickly, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"No thank you. I already had a place booked in case it came to this. When do you think we should move her?"

"As soon as you want. Definitely she should be in the nursing home before Christmas. We seem to get the most patients at that time." He smiled and me, and I returned it.

"Thanks doc."

"Anytime." We shook hands, and he headed down the hallway. I walked into the hospital room, hoping for at least a small change, but there was none. She still remained in that bed, pink blanket covering her. I noticed that the pink lilies, which I was told were her favourite, were starting to wilt, and I made a mental note to buy some more for tomorrows visit.

I walked up to the bed, gently placing Isabella in Gabriella's lifeless arms, and sat down in the chair beside her. Isabella's stomach was pressed against Gabriella, and it was quite a sight. I grabbed my digital camera out of the baby bag and snapped a picture. I made it a habit of capturing every moment with Isabella for Gabriella, so when she woke up she won't feel like she missed anything. I had a variety of pictures, from cute pictures, professionally taken picture, and silly pictures that Chad had taken. At those moments I regretted giving the camera to Chad, but now I look back and laugh at the memories that were made.

"Hey Gabriella. How are you today? I'm fine, and Isabella is just as precious and adorable as usual. I have taken pictures for you, don't worry." I grabbed her hand, and watched as her chest rose gently, lifting Isabella along with it. Isabella had already been lulled to a peaceful sleep, her little hand curled up in a tiny fist and laying gently on her mother.

"Well, Sharpay's coming over today, you know, your friend. She insists that she wants to see Isabella as often as possible, which includes bringing over many designer outfits. I think that your daughter is the best-dressed baby in the state." I laughed. "The only problem is, my friend Chad is coming over as well, and they don't exactly see… eye to eye. He's not what you call the, high-class social type. Just be lucky you're in here, and not at my house. Not, that I want you to be here, of course, it's just that…" I was rambling, something that I noticed usually happened when I was nervous.

Yet this was the first time I was ever nervous in front of a girl.

A girl who happened to be in a coma.

I just hoped that while she was lying there she didn't think I was a complete baboon.

-----------

"Hello Bolton." Sharpay Baylor dramatically walked through my front door, designer heels clicking against the marble tiling as she stepped into the foyer. "Where's Isabella."

"Oh, she's just upstairs in her crib. I decided she should rest up before she came down."

"Well then I'll go up and see her. I want to dress her in the new pajamas I just bought her!" She said, holding up a huge shopping bag to prove it.

"Go right ahead. It's up the stairs, make a left and go down the hall. It's the third door on your right." She nodded, and headed up the stairs. Just as I saw her pink dress leave view, another figure came up to the door.

"Hello! I'm Zeke Baylor, Sharpay's husband. It's a real pleasure to meet you. You're a legend to me! What you've done with your restaurant is just, genius. You're just… AMAZING!" The man was tall, almost a couple of inches taller than me, and eagerly shaking my hand. Obviously, he was a fan.

"It's no problem. If you want, I can show you some tips in the kitchen." The man's eyes widened in excitement.

"Really? Oh that would be amazing! Thank you sir, uh, Mr. Bolton, uh…"

"Just call me Troy."

"Right. Troy!" This man seemed like the complete opposite that little-rich-princess Sharpay, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Please. Come in. If you want, Sharpay is upstairs playing dolly with Isabella." Zeke looked confused.

"Okay, I may not know a lot about kids, but I am almost positive that Isabella is a tad too young to be playing dolls." I smiled.

"I know. Isabella is the doll." Zeke and I burst out laughing, and Sharpay must have heard us.

"ZEKE! Can you please come up here? I want you to meet Isabella!" She called down.

"That's my cue." Zeke said, and bounded up the stairs.

"One down." I murmured. On cue, I saw a familiar jeep pull up in the driveway. Sure enough, my curly haired friend stepped out, his wife coming behind him.

"Hey Man!" He called as he ran up the driveway. When he reached me we did our 'man-shake' and then ran inside the house. As I was greeting Taylor, his wife, I heard the familiar sports network theme songs playing in the background.

"Basketball game?" I asked.

"You got it." Taylor replied. We stepped into the house, and I talked with Taylor for a while. Suddenly, I heard stiletto heels pounding down the stairs, and turned to see Sharpay coming down the stairs, an oblivious Isabella in her arms.

"BOLTON! Please, will you turn that TV off! Or put it on a normal station, not the sports network!" She yelled. She then noticed me. "Wait. If you're here, then who…" she looked at Taylor curiously. "Who are you?"

"Hello. My name is Taylor Danforth." Sharpay looked at her, pondering something in her head.

"Danforth…Danforth…where have I heard that name before?"

Then… the light bulb turned on. Sharpay turned to me, here eyes suddenly vicious.

"You didn't."

"Yo! Troy! Where's the dip? I can only find…" Chad stopped in place when he saw who was standing before him.

"YOU!" The both exclaimed. I took Isabella from her arms, then passed her on to Taylor, bracing myself for the fight that was about occur.

"Bolton! Did you really have to invite this lowlife, inconsiderate pig of a man here? I mean really, he doesn't even act dignified!"

"Troy, man, did you really have to do that? Invite the wicked-witch of the east?" Sharpay glared.

"At least I'm not a slob!"

"At least I'm not a blonde!" I looked at him confused, as did his wife.

"Dude, what kind of a diss is that?" I asked.

"You know I'm not good with insults!" He insisted.

"Who you calling the blonde now, freak!" the two stepped closer together, almost inches apart.

"Okay guys, knock it off. Let's stop this before your insults get more… colourful. We have little ears in the room." They both looked at Isabella, then at me, then back at Isabella, and sighed.

"Fine!" Chad walked over towards Taylor, and the two crooned over Isabella. Sharpay took her chance and walked towards me.

"Bolton, next time warn me when you are planning to invite that animal over."

"I would have, but you hung up."

"And you can't call somebody?"

"I didn't have your number!" She stretched out her hand, and I passed over my blackberry to her. She quickly typed away at the keypad, and handed it back.

"There! Now you have it! Just… please warn me next time you decide to invite him."

"Sorry."

----------

Surprisingly, we managed to avoid world war three as we all sat in the living room, talking about Isabella and passing around the already full photo album I had of her. Sharpay and Chad manages to stay quiet most of the time, sitting at complete opposite ends of the room. Occasionally, Chad would do something that 'repulsed' Sharpay, or she would start tapping her nails against the wooden coffee table, and they would start bickering. Of course, Taylor and I became neutral ground, calming them each time it got to out of hand.

Finally, the day was coming to a close and it was time for them to leave.

"I'll see you soon Bolton. And you better start using more of the clothes that I bought. At least three quarters of the stuff still had the tags on it!" She said. Zeke was behind her, and was already asking when we could meet to discuss baking techniques. I told him I would call him.

"Bye man! See you soon!" He said, and Taylor hugged me as they headed out the door at the same time as the Baylors.

"Hey blondie!" Chad called, and Sharpay turned around.

"What?"

If a blonde and a brunette fell off a building, who would hit the ground first?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Are you really asking a dumb blonde joke?"

"You want the answer? The Brunette, because the blonde would have to stop for directions!" Sharpay almost flung herself at Chad if Zeke hadn't grabbed her by the waist.

"Just you wait Danforth! I'll get you back!" She screamed, and then headed off into her car. Chad turned to me.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Bye Chad." I said, knowing how he could prolong his stays.

"Bye man! See you soon!" He and Taylor left, and I came back into the house with Isabella.

"Well, wasn't that fun?"

She just gurgled.

--------

**AN: I really want to have a fun conflict going on between Sharpay and Chad!**

**Please! Tell me what you think!**

**Next Chapter – Isabella shares a special moment with Gabriella**

**Review if you want to find out what happens next!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	9. Special Moments

**Chapter 8 – Special Moments**

**AN: Sorry it has been a long time, but as I have said earlier I have been really busy. I am trying to get these chapters out to you as fast as possible, so please bear with me.**

**Anyway… MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I hope you all are having an amazing holiday and that you got everything you asked for. Unfortunately, I didn't get Zac Efron under the tree, but a girl can still dream, right?**

----------

Two months had passed and unfortunately Gabriella's condition still hadn't improved. Following the doctors recommendations, I put Gabriella in the finest nursing home you could find, and continued to visit Gabriella with Isabella as often as possible.

It was Christmas Eve, and I was just wrapping things up at the restaurant. This night in particular was the second busiest night of the year, the first being New Year's Eve. Decorations covered many of the walls in the restaurant, and laughter was heard throughout the restaurant.

The family environment of Christmas was always my favourite sight in the world. It was one of the reasons that I opened a restaurant in the first place; to create a place where families could come and have a relaxing evening filled with great food and a warm, friendly environment.

Probably a dream place where I wished I could take a family if I had one.

I finished up my paperwork, placing the papers gently on my oak desk, and quickly grabbed my black coat. It was almost midnight, and so I was closing down the restaurant for the night. I turned the light out of the office and headed out the door, and a smile graced my face at the sight I saw.

Isabella was no longer sleeping like when I last left her, but was instead pulling on James' hair as he rocked her back and forth. It was touching to see how they had bonded so quickly, and that he cared for her deeply, so much so that he called himself 'Uncle James' around her.

But he wouldn't admit it out loud, in fear of ruining his 'manly' reputation.

I chuckled at the thought.

I walked up towards them. When Isabella saw me, she smiled her toothless grin and reached her arms out towards me. I grabbed her into my arms and began rocking her, then turned towards James.

"I see she woke up from her sleep." I said, raising my eyebrow at him. His hands shot up in defense.

"Hey! She got up totally on her own. I had nothing to do with it!"

"I didn't say anything."

"But you implied it."

"I just think that it's a strange coincidence that Isabella always seems to wake up right when you're watching her."

"Yup… strange coincidence." James said, and began fiddling with his fingers. I laughed.

"Aww, I'm just messing with you, man. You know she loves seeing you anyway." James looked up and playfully glared at me.

"One day, Bolton! One day I'll get you back!" Isabella had slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms, so I gently placed her back in her tiny carrier.

"I'm still waiting for that day, James." He glared again, and then straightened his face.

"So… going off to see her again?" I couldn't help the grin that spread on my face.

"Yup."

"Now? It's late. I mean, shouldn't Isabella be in her crib by now?"

"It's Christmas Eve, she should visit her mother today. I didn't get a chance earlier because of all this paperwork, but I really just want to go. It's nice to know you care, though."

"I just don't want you to get pummeled by that pop princess. She can be pretty scary!" I chuckled. Sharpay had come to the restaurant with her husband to, yet again, check on Isabella. Secretly, I think that Zeke only tagged along in hopes of catching a glimpse of the kitchen and meeting the chefs, with I let him do of course. The memory always makes me laugh.

_Begin Flashback_

_I was sitting in my office, typing in financial information to the computer, all while gently rocking a sleeping Isabella in her carrier. _

_  
Turns out I had become a pro at multi-tasking._

"_Uh… Bolton." I looked up to see a slightly frightened James staring at me from the doorway._

"_Hey James, what's up?"_

"_You, uh, have a guest." _

"_I'M STILL WAITING OUT HERE! HOW LONG CAN IT TAKE TO LOCATE YOUR BOSS?" I smirked as James jumped almost a foot in the air._

"_Right in here, Mrs. Baylor." He called. Sure enough, I heard the click-clack of Sharpay's stiletto heels approaching. _

"_Uhh!! Such horrible service here. I swear Bolton, it's these kinds of imbeciles that you hire?" I got up and greeted Sharpay. James had probably already made a dash for it, seeing as he was nowhere in sight._

"_It's nice to see you too, Sharpay."_

_End Flashback_

"I think you're the only one who gets scared of Sharpay. She had some kind of power over you, and it's very amusing to watch."

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious. Just you wait Bolton, and one day her Prada heels will wipe that smirk off your face." I tied my Burberry scarf around my neck (courtesy of Sharpay Baylor, of course) and grabbed Isabella's carrier.

"Bye James. Don't forget to lock up." I walked towards my black Audi TT Coupe and slid into the leather interior, safely securing Isabella's carrier into the back seat.

"Well Bella, you ready to visit mommy?"

-----------

When we arrived at the nursing home, a warm atmosphere surrounded us. Decorations were covering all of the rooms, and all of the workers were wearing Santa hats as they walked around in their uniforms. The aroma of cinnamon filled the air, and Christmas carols were gently playing from the stereo system in the corner of the room.

"Hey Mr. Bolton!" Cassie, a teenager with a small obsession with me, called from behind the information counter. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Just visiting Gabriella."

"I see. Well, you can go on up!" I nodded, speed walking from her as fast as possible. Today had been a good day.

Usually, Cassie twirls her hair and asks me meaningless questions that I answer only to be polite. The one that seems to frighten me the most?

"_Mr. Bolton! Boxers or Briefs?" _

It was hard to believe she had a boyfriend.

I walked through the familiar hallway, up the countless stairs, Isabella's carrier held securely in my hand. Finally, I came to a stop when I got to the beige door I was looking for. I opened the door, and took in a deep breath.

Unfortunately, nothing had changed.

Yet again.

It was frustrating that it had been almost five months since the accident and Gabriella still hadn't woken up. I was beginning to lose hope that she would at all.

That Isabella would ever see her mother.

"Hey Gabriella." I came down and sat beside her, placing Isabella on her familiar place in Gabriella's unmoving arms. Isabella, being five months old, was now able to sit up on her own, and tended to do so countless times. She was also starting to say little sounds, and could also laugh. I was fortunate enough to catch her first laugh on video.

"Well, it's Christmas eve tonight. I can't believe that Isabella is five months now. She's starting to look more and more like you. She even has your signature brunette curls." As if on cue, Isabella sat up and giggled. "Yeah, she can giggle as well."

"Mmm" Isabella gurgled.

"What are you doing baby girl? Are you being silly?" I said, laughing as she turned her chocolate-brown eyes towards me. Her innocent face manages to wrap everybody she meets around her tiny finger.

"Mmm."

"Anyway Gabriella, I just want you to know that we are still here for you, and that we can't wait for you to wake up. Isabella misses her mommy. Right?"

"Mmm."

"I just take that as a yes." My laugh rang through the room.

Then it became quiet.

Soon, I started talking about everything. All the while, Isabella was being her cute little self and was still mumbling and giggling.

"Mmm."

"Yes baby girl, I know. Mmm."

"Mmm….Mmm…mmaa…" I looked at her seriously. Was she trying to speak?

"Ma? Baby girl what are you trying to say?"

"Mmm…Mmmaa…" I picked her up off Gabriella and placed her gently on my lap. She continued to mumble, clapping her hands and giggling.

"Ma…ma."

"Mama?" I asked, making sure I had heard correctly.

"Mama." She said, and began laughing. "Mama, Mama, MAMA!" She squealed.

Mama.

Her first word.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I sat Isabella back down beside Gabriella.

Her first word had been mama. And Gabriella had been in the room when she said it.

I just prayed that she could hear what happened.

----------

**AN: Hey guys how are you? I'm really sorry it has taken a long time to update but I have been really busy. I will try to get a chapter of "Love Doesn't Come Smoothly" as soon as possible. **

**Guys, I have a serious question. When do you want Gabriella to wake up? Do you want her to wake up soon or in a couple of chapters? Please, tell me what you want. **

**Please, review and tell me what you want!**

**Luv you all!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	10. Phone Call

**Chapter 9 – Phone Call**

**AN: Thank you all for the brilliant reviews! I am so pleased with the feedback for last chapter! I promise I will be taking everything you said into consideration and it has already been applied to the story. For those of you who decoded this message, you know what's to come. For those of you that haven't, you'll find out real soon what I mean!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! OMG I have over 100 reviews for this story. You don't know how honored I am to have that! I seriously love you guys so much!**

---------

Three months passed, and still Gabriella hadn't woken up. The doctors kept on telling me that it would be any day now, but I was starting to lose hope. Her vitals were perfectly fine, there was brain activity being detected, it was all just a matter of Gabriella waking up.

Whenever that would be.

On a positive note, Isabella was growing bigger and bigger every day. Ever since that day she said 'mama' that seemed to be her favourite word. Though she had come to learn a whole set of words that were used almost daily.

Yes.

Ya.

Milk.

Food.

And her favourite one?

No.

She had also called me 'dada'. I had cried when that happened. Even though I knew she wasn't my daughter; when she said those words I felt as if I was really part of a family. I felt like a father hearing his daughter say that for the first time.

It was a blissful feeling.

"Dada" Isabella said.

"Hey Bella, what are you up to?" Isabella was also able to stand up by herself, as long as she was supported by something. Usually that something was my leg.

I was still waiting for the day that she would take that first step.

"Mik." This was her pronunciation for milk.

"You want some milk?" She nodded. "Alright baby girl, let's get you some milk." I said. I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the kitchen. I placed her in her highchair, and went to the fridge to get her milk. As it was slowly warming up on the stove, I turned back towards her.

"Hey Honey." I turned to see my mom standing in the doorway.

I knew I would come to regret giving her a copy of my house key.

"Hey mom. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would come and pay a visit to my favourite son and his little girl."

"Mom… I'm your only son."

"True. But you can still be my favourite." I gave up, knowing it was a lost cause. "So son, what are you up to?"

"Just heating up some milk for Bella." My mom walked towards the high chair and crouched down.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Bella giggled in reply.

"Mik!" She exclaimed, pointing to the pot of the stove. I felt it and noticed it was the right temperature, and placed it in a small cup for her. The second I handed it to her she eagerly placed it to her mouth and began drinking. I looked up to see my mom's stern face watching me.

"What?"

"Isn't she a tad old to be drinking milk?" I sighed.

"It's just a treat for her. It calms her down, ma. Besides, she eats food all the time. It's fun to give her a little milk with honey once in a while?"

"Honey?"

"It sooths her." My mother looked like she was thinking about it, then suddenly began beaming.

"I never told you that."

"I know. I figured it out on my own." Was I really that bad? My mother continued beaming at me.

"Oh, my little boy is learning on his own. He's truly a daddy!" She said and engulfed me in a hug.

"Mom… I… can't… breathe…" I chocked out. She let go.

"Sorry!"

"Dada?" I looked to see Isabella had already finished the milk and had tossed the cup onto the floor.

"Bella, how many times have I told you not to throw the cup on the ground." She looked up at me with her innocent brown eyes, and I couldn't help but give in. "Uhh! How can I stay mad at such an adorable face?" I asked, and lifted her out of the highchair and into my arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, and rested her head on my shoulder.

Click.

My mother had grabbed my digital camera off the table, and taken a picture of the moment.

"Such an adorable picture."

"Yeah." That reminded me. I had to go and fix something up. I ran into the living room, my mother on my tail.

"What's up honey?" I ignored her and sat down on the floor, Isabella on my lap. My mother came and sat down beside me. Surrounding us were tons of papers, notebook, pictures, and picture albums.

"What's all this?"

"I have made a picture album for every month Isabella was alive. I take one picture a day of her, to show Gabriella how she's growing, and I recorded all the important facts. Since Isabella just turned 7 months, I want to finish up the album." My mom smiled.

"So if Gabriella wakes up, it will be ready."

"That's the plan."

"You're a good man, Troy." I smiled.

"Thanks mom."

Carefully, my mother and I assembled the photo album. It seemed like it as a two-person job now, seeing as Isabella found it a fun game to try and put all the papers in her mouth.

The family bonding continued on for hours.

---------

My father had come over four hours after my mom had arrived, and the family was now settling down for dinner. It was a tradition that I had my parents over every Wednesday night, to spent time with Isabella. It seemed people booked my entire week.

Monday was the day I spent at work going over finances, checking how things were running, and running the place.

Tuesday was officially dubbed "Sharpay Day". Chad was warned not to ever dare drop by on that day. Sharpay spent the full day with Isabella and me, sometime dragging Zeke with her.

Wednesday was of course the day my parents came over.

Thursday was "Chad Day", which was very much like Sharpay Day.

Friday was another Workday.

Saturday was when James came over and spent the day. His Saturday was now spent with Isabella, who had already seemed to get a special place in his heart.

Sunday was the day that Isabella and I had to us. Nobody came over that day, and we spend the entire day together.

"So son how's the restaurant."

"It's good dad. Really running well."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it's really – " the phone ringing cut me off.

"Aren't you going to get that?" My mother asked.

"Nah. The housekeeper will get it." I had a housekeeper who came in the evening to help clean up, and she also answered the phone whenever she was around.

After a few minutes, she came into the room.

"Mr. Bolton, I'm sorry to disturb your dinner, but the phone is for you."

"Tell them I'll call them back – "

"Sir… it's the nursing home. They say it's urgent." I flew out of my chair and ran to the nearest phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is he."

"Mhm."

"Mhm."

"I'll be down right away." I hung up and ran for my coat.

"What is it son?" My dad asked.

"It's Gabriella. They won't tell me what happened, but they said for me to get down to the nursing home urgent. Please, watch over Isabella for me." They nodded.

I ran quickly to my car, and sped down the highway.

--------

As soon as I got to the nursing home, ran to Gabriella's room. Standing outside waiting for me was Gabriella's official doctor.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton. Glad you made it."

"What happened? Is it bad? Is Gabriella hurt?"

"No sir. Nothing like that. Calm down."

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Well sir. It's good news!" There was a pause. Finally, I heard the words I had been waiting to hear for a long time. I had to pinch myself just to make sure it wasn't a dream and actual reality.

"Mr. Bolton, Gabriella just woke up."

-----------

**AN: OH! Cliffhanger. I know some of you wanted Gabriella to wake up right after Isabella said 'mama', but I just wanted Isabella to be a bit older when Gabriella woke up. Sorry to disappoint anybody.**

**Please, tell me what you think. I hope all of you are happy that Gabriella has finally woken up!**

**Review if you want the next chapter!**

**Luv you all!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	11. First Meeting

**Chapter 10 – First Meeting**

**AN: OMG What a response to the last chapter! I can't believe it! It just made we want to get this chapter out to all of you as soon as possible.**

**I am posting this chapter a day later to wish all of you a very HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Thank you for all of the reviews I have gotten and for making my first every year at Fanfiction a wonderful experience. And don't worry, my new year's resolution is to update as soon as I possibly can for all of you!**

**Thank you all so much for an amazing 2008, and I wish you all the best in 2009!**

**As almost all of you will be very happy to know… Gabriella has finally woken up! And in this chapter, it's the first time that Troy and Gabriella will meet face to face! Exciting stuff!**

---------

"_Mr. Bolton, Gabriella just woke up."_

I stood there frozen. For many days I had dreamed of that moment, and now I didn't know how to react. Isabella's mother was finally awake.

Then, my worried side kicked in.

What if Gabriella was furious and refused to let me see Isabella again. I had grown quite attached to her, like my own daughter, and I would die if I were separated from her. I prayed that wouldn't happen.

"Uhh, sir?" The doctor was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. Its just… wow."

"I know, it took everybody by surprise. We called you when her machines started going off like crazy. We honestly had no clue what was happening, but it could have gone either way. Either, she was waking up, or…" He didn't need to continue.

"Yeah. When did she wake up?"

"About twenty minutes ago. The doctors looked her over, but she hasn't been told anything about her daughter. We felt that it was your job to explain that part." I nodded.

"How is she?"

"Well, her legs are very weak, and I am afraid that she will have to re-learn how to walk over again. Her entire body will need to go to therapy, as she has almost no muscle mass. This will be a long process. Are you still willing to care for her?"

"Of course. I made a promise when I took in her daughter that I would be there for her and her daughter." He nodded.

"Right. Well, you can go in and see her if you want." He pointed to the door, and then walked down the hallway.

I took a deep breath, and then turned the knob. When the door was open, I stood in the doorway, staring at the scene.

The bed was in an upright position, and the woman was sitting in her bed, staring out the window. There were barely any machines around her, besides the IV and the wire monitoring her heart.

She looked like a whole new person.

When I closed the door behind me, the click turned her attention to me.

"H…hello?" A weak, raspy voice asked.

The voice I had been longing to hear for ages.

To me, it sounded like an angel's soft, delicate voice.

"Hi. It's nice to see you awake." I said sheepishly. Of all the times to be nervous, it was now.

She looked at me, as if pondering who I was.

"I…I recognize your voice."

"Really?" She nodded. A dry cough filled the room, and I quickly ran and grabbed the glass of water from her side table. I gently placed the straw in her mouth, allowing her to refresh her sore throat.

"Thanks." She whispered. I placed the cup down, and took a seat in the chair beside her. She continued to stare at me.

"You're… Troy Bolton." I nodded.

"Yes."

"I was heading to your restaurant, but… I never got there." She said, and looked down. Her hand was resting on her stomach delicately, and her face shot up to look at mine, a worried expression on her face.

"My baby… where is my baby girl?"

"She's fine. She is probably sleeping right now, but I'm sure that I can get my parents to bring Isabella here to see you."

"Isabella. How did you know I wanted to name her that?" I blushed.

"I, uh, found a picture of her in your purse. On the back was written "My Baby Girl, Isabella Montez". I just assumed that was what you wanted to call her." She looked at me, probably questioning as to why a stranger would be looking through her purse, but then let it go.

"W…why did you take my baby?" I sighed. How did I make this answer sound as least stalkerish as possible?

"Well, you see, I knew that both your parents were dead, and that your fiancé was killed as well, and I figured that you had no family. Once I got a hold of Sharpay Baylor, my thoughts were confirmed."

"You know Sharpay?" I smirked.

"I had the…pleasure of meeting her when I was arranging to take care of Isabella. She's feisty, let me tell you." Gabriella laughed. It was a beautiful sound.

"That she is. But she's also a very good friend."

"I know. She visits Isabella once a week."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't get rid of her, I'm afraid." Again, a giggle emitted from Gabriella's mouth. "Anyway, once I got all the papers signed, and Isabella was ready to leave the hospital, I took her home. She's been in my care ever since." Gabriella looked at me, as if in deep though. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"I know where you're from."

"Yeah, I own that restaurant that you were planning to go to – "

"It was you."

"Huh?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"You talked to me. While I saw in a" she coughed, and again I placed the cup to her lips. While she was drinking, I finished saying what she was going to say.

"While you were in a coma. Yeah. I came to visit you everyday, with Isabella of course, and we would spend hours with you."

"She called me mama."

"You heard that?" She nodded.

"I remember everything that you said to me. All your worries, your praying that I would wake up soon, even the time you came in here telling me about how that Rogers guy was getting on your nerves with all his sucking up." I blushed again. "Don't be embarrassed. To be honest, it was that, that kept me going. I don't think I would have pulled through if it weren't for you. I owe you my life, Mr. Bolton."

"You can call me Troy." She nodded, smiling.

"Troy." We sat in silence for a bit.

"Once question, why?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why did you do this for me? I didn't know you or anything."

"Because, when I saw that accident, I needed to do something. There was something about you that drew me to you, and I knew that I had to do something to help you." She smiled.

"Well thank you."

Again, silence.

"Umm…G, I mean, uh, Miss Mon –"

"Please… call me Gabriella. Or some people call me Gabs, or Gabby. My fiancé used to call me Ella…"

"Brie?" She grinned.

"Brie is fine."

"Alright well, Brie, would you like to see your daughter?" A sparkle shone in her eyes, and she eagerly nodded. "Alright." I grabbed my cell phone out of my jacket pocket, and quickly dialed the number to my house.

"_Hello? Bolton Residence."_

"Hey Mrs. Prince. Are my parents still there?"

"_You gave us quite a scare, Sir. Would you care to explain what happened?"_

"I'll explain later. Can I please talk to my mom?"

"_Right away, sir." _There was a pause on the phone, before my mother's melodic voice flowed through the receiver.

"_Troy?"_

"Hey mom."

"_Honey! What happened? You just rushed out of there without explaining anything. What's going on?" _

"I'll explain it all in time. Can you please come down to the nursing home with Bella? Oh, and please bring the albums."

"_Fine son. But once I get there, you better tell me what's going on." _

"Yup. See you then mom." I quickly hung up the phone before my mom could badger me anymore. Then I turned to Gabriella, and grabbed her hand delicately. She didn't flinch or pull back, which I took as a sign that she trusted me.

"They'll be here shortly."

----------

While waiting for my parents to arrive with Isabella, Gabriella and I talked. She told me everything about her childhood, and I did so in return. I found myself falling deeper and deeper into her enchantment, and didn't know how to get out.

Her blush was captivating.

Her smile was radiant.

Her personality was simply wonderful.

We became fast friends, probably because of the fact that I had taken care of her daughter while she was incapable. She continued to thank me for it, saying that she didn't deserve it and I was a Godsend. She already seemed to trust me with her life.

A knocking at the door broke our conversation.

"Thank must be them." I said, and released her hand as I headed for the door. When I got there, my parents confused faces and Isabella's beaming one greeted me.

"Dada." She said as I lifted her into my arms.

"Hey Bella." I touched my nose to hers, and she giggled.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, would you care to explain why you dragged us out here in the middle of the night."

"Why don't I just show you?" I walked back into the room, Isabella still in my arms. Gabriella's face brightened when she saw the tiny girl in my arms. Tears immediately began streaming down her face, and I could tell she was trying to figure out if it was reality or not.

"Brie, I would like you to meet your daughter, Isabella Maria Montez." I placed the baby in her mother's arms. The tiny girl was immediately pressed tightly to her mother's chest. Gabriella began kissing Isabella all over her face, as if making up for lost kisses. Tears continued to fall down her face.

"Oh my baby girl, look at you. You've gotten so big! I can't believe it!" Isabella looked at the woman in front of her, probably wondering why she was moving.

"Dada?" she asked me.

"It's okay Bella, you know her." Isabella looked up at her mother, then giggled and smiled.

"Mama!" She exclaimed, wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

--------

**AN: Well, what do you guys think? I am very happy that Gabriella has finally woken up; it is just amazing to have her up.**

**In the next chapter, you can look forward to Isabella/Gabriella bonding moments, as well as some Troyella bonding!!!**

**I love all of you so much, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of the support that you have given me!**

**Review if you want the next chapter!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	12. Feelings

**Chapter 11 – Feelings**

**AN: WOW!!! Again, amazing response to the last chapter! Can we PLEASE keep up this amazing work! Pretty please with a cherry on top? It really helps me get these updates to you faster, because it motivates me to write more. If I am not updating in a long time, it is probably because either I have been really, really busy, or that something happened that is not allowing me to update.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to a very special friend of mine. Denise, even though I have only been friends with you for a short while, I feel like we are sisters! I love you honey, and I thank you for all of the support that you have given me! Your reviews are amazing and heartwarming, and I love talking to you!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! [Ps. I am now only going to specify P.O.V's when I use Gabriella's, otherwise just know it is Troy's.]**

--------

Gabriella and Isabella had instantly bonded. It was as if Gabriella had been there all along, and was always there for Isabella.

We were currently sitting in the room, Isabella in Gabriella's lap, as I showed Gabriella the picture albums of what she missed. My parents had left earlier, complaining that it was late, but secretly I knew my mom wanted me to spend time alone with Gabriella.

"Here is a picture of Isabella after she rolled over for the first time. I have a video of it at home for you, and was just about to burn it on a CD and place it in the album." Isabella reached over and began smacking the album with her tiny palm.

"Silly baby girl, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Fun!"

"Yes, that is fun, but you are messing up the nice album." I laughed.

"Bella has always had a fascination with the albums. She's always sticking her hands in the glue or putting the pictures in her mouth. I tried to cover up the slobbered on pictures as best as I could. Gabriella held onto Isabella with one hand, using the other to flip the pages of the album.

"Wow, you put a lot of work into this album."

"Well, I didn't want you to miss any part of Isabella's life."

"That's one of the nicest things anybody has ever done for me."

"You deserve it." Gabriella's face turned a gentle shade of crimson. I was surprised at how comfortable she seemed to be around me, and how we had clicked right at the beginning. "You've become a very important part of my life right now."

Gabriella blushed again.

A knocking at the door interrupted our conversation.

"Come in." Gabriella called out. The door opened, and in walked Sharpay.

"Pay!" Gabriella called out, and I lifted Isabella out of Gabriella's lap, knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh Gabby, you're okay!" Sure enough, Sharpay ran forward and gave Gabriella a huge hug. After practically cutting all of Gabriella's oxygen off, she finally pulled back.

"How did you know to come here?" Gabriella asked.

"Bolton called me. Seems like he's not totally useless, after all."

"And that's my cue to leave." I walked over to the bed. "I'm just going to talk to the doctor, okay?" Gabriella nodded. I quickly kissed her forehead.

I wasn't expecting the spark that flew through my veins as my lips pressed against her skin. I almost jumped back, but contained myself. I pulled back to see Gabriella's face bright scarlet.

"I'll see you later. Bye Bella!" I called, and walked out of the room with Isabella. Gabriella deserved some private time with her closest friend.

---------

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I felt the spark when he kissed my forehead. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I didn't even have that with Derek, and he had been my fiancé.

"What was that about?" Sharpay asked me. I felt my face burn even more, and I was sure that it was as red and hot as Mars. Of course Sharpay would act as if nothing had changed, and it was just another visit to my apartment.

"Nothing."

"That's sure didn't look like nothing." I sighed, knowing how Sharpay loved to really take apart every situation to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Troy was just being nice."

"Yeah. Awfully nice for a guy who was supposedly a 'known bachelor'." I blushed again. "You like him, don't you."

"You make it sound like I'm a school girl talking to you about my latest crush."

"Girl, I've known you since grade 2, and believe me, this is not a little crush." I sighed.

"What's not to like? He's handsome, well-educated, rich, and probably makes every girl swoon."

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope?"

"I did a little research?" I laughed.

"You, research? That's like saying I failed out of school. That _never _happens, Pay." She looked at me with a playfully angry look on her face.

"If I may correct you, when it comes to certain topics, like guys, I am very good at researching. And since Mr. Hotshot classifies as just that…" she reached into her overly-large Gucci purse and pulled out a beige folder. She placed it in my arms.

"What's this?"

"Just open it." I did so, and gasped at what I found. There were pictures of Troy, his visa bills, biographies, family charts, and stalkerish paparazzi photos of him everywhere like walking to his car, at his house, etc.

"It's all the information I could get on Mr. Bolton himself."

"Looks like you just googled his name and printed off everything it had."

"That's exactly what I did." Her French manicured nail reached down and pointed at a profile of him. "Troy Alexander Bolton; age 23. Born to Jack and Lucille Bolton. Used to be a basketball star in high school, and was wanted by every university in the country, but a knee injury caused him to give up his dream. He opened up a restaurant after graduating with honors from Business at Berkley University in California. He is the richest man in Albuquerque, his restaurant being one of the top in the state. His last long-term girlfriend was in university, but the relationship didn't last long after she cheated on him. Since then he has had many girls, usually lasting a couple of months each, that were mainly interested in his money. He is looking for the right woman, someone who will treat him for who he is and not for the amount of zero's he can write at the end of a check. He is not a player, and has not had a girlfriend in a year. He also doesn't like flings at all."

"You got all that from Google?"

"Yup."

"You practically have his life story! You could write a book on him."

"Surprisingly, they already have. It seems like Mr. Hotshot is very popular in the tabloids, and even has an unofficial biography. Whether he knows or not remains a mystery."

"So he's rich and famous. Like he would fall for a girl like me." Sharpay groaned.

"Oh _please _Gabriella. Can't you see he is obviously smitten with you? Why else would he take care of you daughter for seven months and not request anything in return?"

"Charity?"

"Wrong."

"What does it matter? He'll probably leave tonight and never come in contact with me again. He'll move on, and maybe find the perfect wife he's been dreaming of."

"Are you sure there was no brain damage from the accident?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious. Gabriella, he cares to deeply for your daughter to just leave you now. Plus, the doctors informed me that he has hired the best therapist in the state to come and help you with your walking. And once you're able to leave the hospital, he is paying extra for the therapist to come to you."

"He's doing all that?"

"Yes. From the way he talks about you, as well as to you, I know that he probably can't live without you. Which is kind of creepy because he just met you properly today. Oh well. Gabriella, he is the perfect man. Not to mention he already has it in and accepts your kid, which is an added bonus."

"I just want to get to know him better, as a friend. I mean sure, he's a gentleman and knows how to treat a lady right, which is what I have been looking for since Derek, but I need to get to know him first. He may not be as perfect as he seems." Sharpay sighed.

"Your decision. But better decide quickly, because he may not be available for long. I mean, a man with those looks is bound to get offers by the bucket, and soon enough he'll find another girl."

"Why do you want me to be with him anyway?"

"Gabriella, do you not remember how you were right before the accident?" I though back. I was depressed and still getting over the fact that Derek was dead. As the due date got closer to Isabella's birth, I was getting more and more upset that he was not there to see his daughter's birth. I was in a complete funk, and Sharpay was the only person I would talk to.

"Yes."

"Gabby, you're a different person. I haven't heard you talk about a guy in ages, and you seem totally comfortable letting this guy in. No matter what you believe, I know that you are destined to be together."

Maybe Sharpay was right. Maybe this was just what I was looking for. Someone who was good to me, provided for me, and also accepted that I had a daughter with another man.

Someone exactly like Troy.

----------

**Troy's P.O.V**

"Hey. Sharpay left?" I asked as I walked back into the room. After arranging a schedule with the therapist, I headed back to the room with Isabella.

"Yeah. She had to go to some baking conference with Zeke."

"Ah yes. He nearly fainted when he met me. Wanted a tour of the restaurant and a private cooking lesson with me and everything." We laughed. I gave Isabella back to her mother.

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun?" Isabella nodded her head.

"Dada giv cooki."

"Really? What kind?" Isabella looked confused. She looked up towards me with a puzzled expression.

"Bella, remember you're favourite kind of cookie? It starts with ch." She pondered for a bit, then her eyes brightened up.

"Chokola." She said in her tiny baby voice.

"Good job!" I said, and rubbed her hair adoringly. I looked to see Gabriella staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You're so good with her." I blushed.

"It's hard not to be. She's perfect. Just like her mother." It was now Gabriella's turn to blush.

"She seems very comfortable with you. She even calls you dada."

"Yeah. I guess it's because she didn't have another father figure in her life. She's a bright young girl. I referred to you as mommy all the time, and she heard my friend Chad always joking around and calling me daddy, and I guess she just figured that's who I was. She has such a brain that it amazes me. Sharpay told me she gets it from her mother."

"Yeah. I was kind of a nerd back in high school."

"Hey, so was I. I just pretended that I wasn't." she laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My friends accepted that I was a good basketball player, and by law jocks are apparently dumb. Even though my friends knew that I was smart, it wasn't something I liked to tell everybody. I mainly just kept it to myself." She smiled at me.

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

"You're welcome. You're just, really easy to talk to. You remind me of my mom in that sense. I can tell her anything, and know that she will always be there to listen."

"And you can always count on me listening to you too." I smiled at her gently.

"Thanks."

I couldn't believe how well I was getting along with Gabriella. She seemed like the perfect person. Perfect personality; perfect smile; everything about her was perfect. I knew that I was falling harder and harder for her.

As a young boy, I never really believed in love at first sight.

After a rough experience with girls in high school, I started doubting that if it did exist, I would ever experience it.

When I first saw eyes on Gabriella, I knew that she was different.

And now, my beliefs, as well as my hopes and dreams, were totally changing.

I finally had hope that I was actually going to find a wife.

I knew that my dreams of having a family now had a chance of coming true.

My belief that 'love at first sight' existed was as strong as ever.

I had fallen in love with Gabriella Montez.

---------

**AN: What do you guys think. Gabriella is unsure about her feelings, probably because this is the first time she is feeling anything like this since her fiancé died. Troy is now sure of his feelings.**

**I know some of you are saying that Troy loving Gabriella is just happening too fast, but I for one am a true believer in love at first sight, and I know that it does happen. For some, it is an instant connection, and you know that, that person is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. I also believe that this is exactly what happened to Vanessa and Zac in real life, and that is why their relationship is so strong and powerful. So sorry if you don't like that Troy loves Gabriella already, but Troy has been having bad luck when it comes to his love life for a long time, and I wanted him to finally be sure of his feelings.**

**Anyway, please review if you want the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Gabriella starts walking, Troy by her side!**

**Don't forget to review if you want the next chapter!**

**Love you all!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	13. Siblings

**Chapter 12 – Siblings**

**AN: Hey guys! How are you all? OMG I have practically 200 reviews (like, two off), that is just FANTASTIC!!! I am seriously in love with all of you guys! That is just fantastic that I could get so many reviews!!! Thank you all so much!! It really puts a smile on my face, and i am working so hard to get chapters out to you guys as fast as i can! I have really sped up, i noticed, since it has been the holidays, and i will try very hard to keep up the pace that i have!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Love you guys!**

---------

"You're just being silly, aren't you baby girl?" I asked as I lightly tossed Isabella in the air, who responded with kicking legs and high-pitched squeals. Gabriella was sitting on her bed with an amused smile.

"Dada!" she said giggling. I caught her in my arms and held her in my arms. Her head naturally fell into the croon of my neck. Subconsciously, I began to rock gently back and forth in a soothing motion.

"How do you do that?" she asked. I spun around to face her, Isabella resting delicately in my arms.

"What?" I asked.

"You act like a natural father with her. If people didn't know better, they would think you were her dad." Isabella reached up and pulled the hair on the back of my neck, a slight hiss emitting from my lips.

"Well, I guess because I have taken care of her for a long time, it just came naturally." I delicately removed her tiny hand from my hair, and she instantly clamped her fingers tightly around my index finger. I poked her in the nose, and another round of giggled came as a result.

"You have no kids?"

"Nope."

"Siblings?"

"Yes. That I do have. I have an incredibly annoying little sister. Well, not so little now, I guess. She's nineteen, but acts like a three year old."

"Sounds like she's fun." I smiled. No matter how much of a pain my sister was, I knew I wouldn't be able to survive without her.

"She's the best little sister ever. I don't know what I would do without her." Gabriella smiled at me as I walked over to the bed and sat down, placing Isabella in her lap. Gabriella's arms help on to each of her daughter's arms as she bounced her lightly on her lap.

"That's nice. I wish I had a sister."

"You an only child?" she nodded.

"All my friends had a sibling, and they were always telling me how annoying they were and how they wished that they were only children. They just didn't understand how big of an impact their siblings were. I always wished to have someone I could always talk to, someone who would protect me and help me with any problem." She looked up at me. "It's really nice to see somebody who actually appreciates their sister."

"Yeah, I guess people do underestimate how important siblings are in a person's life." Gabriella looked back down at Isabella, making silly faces, and then sighing.

"I hope one day Isabella get's a little sister. Or a brother, but preferably a little sister."

"You never know, that could happen one day." I said. Gabriella looked up at me, and then blushed.

"Maybe." An awkward silence followed.

"Knock, knock." I turned to see Sharpay entering the room.

"Isn't the point of knocking to see if the person has time for you, or isn't busy?" I asked.

"Shush it Bolton. You wouldn't want to get on my bad side."

"And on that note, I'm going." I said, standing up. Gabriella looked up at me.

"You don't have to go, you know. Sharpay can behave, right?" she said, looking around me to give her best friend a look.

"I'll be an angel." Sharpay replied, throwing in a fake smile.

"See?" Gabriella said.

"As much fun as it would be being locked in a room with two women, one of which has a secret hatred for me, I have to go make a couple of phone calls. You girls have fun without me!" I leaned forward, kissing Gabriella on the forehead, and then ruffling Isabella's hair playfully. "You be good for you mommy Bella."

"Ya." She replied happily, clapping.

"Bye ladies." I said, and walked out of the room. I headed down the hallway to a more private area, and pulled out my blackberry phone. I dialed the familiar number, and pressed talk.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring,

"Hello?"

"Hey, April. Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

----------

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"… And then, while I was at the grocery store with Zeke, I just happened to bump into Danforth. I swear, the man is exists just to torture me." Sharpay sighed, running her hand through her sun-bleached blonde hair. "I have just had the worst day."

"What is so bad about him anyway?" I asked. Sharpay told me everyday about the 'famous' Chad Danforth, and how he intended to annoy her as much as possible. Yet, when he came in to visit me, he seemed to be sweet and the complete opposite of how Sharpay described him. Almost like a big teddy bear that was there to protect you no matter what. And, his wife was a very sweet person, and someone I could see myself becoming friends with.

"He's just repulsive. The first time I met him, he was just so cocky and egotistical, and he was just really annoying!!!"

"Well, just stay clear of him, and then it will be okay."

"Ha! He's everywhere." I looked down at my little girl, who was giggling on my lap, tugging gently at one of my curls.

"Aunt Sharpay's being silly, isn't she?" I said, ticking her in the stomach. Isabella screeched and kicked her legs wildly, accidentally striking me in the process. I groaned.

"Calm down baby girl, mommy's still a bit sore from therapy."

"Therapy, eh?" Sharpay asked. I lifted Isabella into my arms, safely away from my aching legs, and rocked her in my arms.

"Yeah. It's torture, I tell you. I would have never thought of myself as the person to forget walking."

"That's what coma's do. Beside's, at least you have something decent to look at while you have to go through torture." I looked up at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Troy Bolton is attending all of you therapy sessions, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't just sit there. He actually helps, so the doctor only has to focus on telling me what to do. And the rest of the time he is occupying Isabella so she doesn't get to restless sitting in her playpen."

"He _holds _you? This is huge!" I rolled my eyes.

"Right Pay. He's just helping."

"But you like it." I blushed.

"Maybe."

"Gabriella, admit it. Bolton's charms are starting to have an affect on you."

"Okay, I admit it. It's just easy to get along with him, he's so sweet, and gentle, and he's brilliant with Isabella."

"Like good future-husband material?"

"Pay, it's nothing like that."

"Don't tell me you didn't consider it before. I mean come on, how many people have fanaticized about being Mrs. Bolton. It's only natural." I rolled my eyes again.

"Pay, you're just silly." Then I laughed. "Wait, if it's natural, does that mean you've done it?" It was now Sharpay's turn for her face to flush scarlet.

"Well…I mean he is good looking… and… uh – "

"I wonder what Zeke would think."

"He would be happy. He absolutely idolizes Hotshot Bolton."

We both burst out laughing, and continued talking and playing with Isabella. A knock was heard at the door.

"Boy you're popular." Sharpay whispered to me. "Come in." She called to the door.

In burst a perky brown-haired girl. She had a petite frame, cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with excitement, and was wearing a knee long, baby blue halter dress with silver ballet flats. Her hair was a light brown colour, shoulder length, with side swept bangs and layers.

"Oh Bella you're so big!" the strange girl exclaimed, running towards the bed. I looked down to see a grin on Isabella's face, and her tiny hands extended towards the stranger. The girl took Isabella in her arms, hugging her tightly, before poking her on the nose and blowing a kiss onto Isabella's forehead.

"Apil!" Isabella cried.

"Hey sweetie!" She continued rocking the girl in her arms, and turned to face Sharpay and me. She must have noticed our dumbfounded faces. "Uh, hi." Sharpay was staring at the girl's outfit, particularly her shoes.

"Hello." I said. "Umm, well, who are you exactly?" I asked. The brunette cocked her head to the side, before Isabella pulled on her hair and brought her back to reality. Then, the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I knew my brother was stupid but come on, that stupid?" She groaned, before walking up to me, Isabella balancing on her hip. "I am terribly sorry for confusing you, but it seems that my dimwit brother forgot to inform you I was coming." The mysterious girl extended her hand towards me. "My name is April Bolton."

"Bolton, as in?" Sharpay said.

"Yup. I am the dear younger sister of the famous Troy Bolton himself." Now that I knew that, I could definitely pick out the similarities between the two siblings. The same blue eyes, the same colour hair, and the same smile.

"I just love your shoes." Sharpay blurted out. I smacked myself on the forehead. What a way to make an impression on somebody.

"Really? I was just about to buy this adorable purse that goes with it, but then my stupid brother called and ruined my shopping trip. And he knows that I have to get at least four solid hours on my shopping trips or else I get cranky! Oh, and poor Carl… I had to cancel a date with him." Sharpay's eyes lit up, and I knew that she was already impressed with the girl and her Sharpay-like shopping addiction.

"Carl?" I asked.

"My boyfriend. He's sweet, but Troy doesn't like him because he says he's not good enough for me." Just then a set of footsteps was heard running down the hallway. "Speaking of the devil."

"What are you – " just before I finished my sentence, Troy burst through the door, chest heaving. He evidently had been running.

"You." He said, pointing a finger straight at April.

"Hello to you too brother." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"You said that you would meet me at the elevators!"

"Well, I decided I wanted to take the stairs today." Troy glared at her.

"You probably gave Brie a heart attack! I mean, just showing up unannounced." April playfully skipped over to him.

"No heart attack. Bella introduced us." She said giggling, before coming back and settling herself down on the end of my bed. Troy continued to glare daggers at her.

"I…you…Uhh APRIL!" Sharpay was laughing.

"Bolton face it… you were played." She turned to April and the two high fived. It seemed they already had another thing in common… they both loved torturing Troy.

"Brie, sorry about her. She has no manners."

"Learned it from my older brother." April shot back. I giggled.

"It's no problem. April's cool, and after we introduced ourselves we talked." Troy continued to glare at April, but I knew it had now turned into a playful glare.

"Daddy!" Isabella called from April's arms. Troy walked towards her and lifted Isabella out of her arms and into his own.

"Hey baby girl." He rubbed noses with her.

The afternoon continued with a playful, fun atmosphere. April Bolton was surely a character, but I could already see myself growing close friends with her. She treated me like I was family, even jokingly calling me 'big sis'. I smiled at this, and then looked at Troy who was still playing with Isabella on the floor.

Never had Derek done something so thoughtful for me. Sure Derek was special to me, but he was mainly there for support and was more into the big flashy gifts that the little things.

Troy was different.

He heard my longing for a sister, and immediately came up with a solution.

Brought in his sister, whom he knew I would bond with quickly.

He tried to find a substitute… somebody that I could talk to about anything.

I smiled to myself, thinking of how sweet Troy was.

But he was only doing this for show and because he felt bad, right?

I had convinced my head that, but my heart was having a hard time agreeing.

-----------

**AN: Hey people! I really wanted April to have a larger part in the story because she is just so cool and I really like her character. Besides, Sharpay needs somebody to help her torture Troy!**

**Please, tell me what you think of my story! Do you like it? Hate it?**

**Review if you want the next chapter!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	14. Home

**Chapter 13 – Home**

**AN: WOW! Thank you guys so much for the fantastic amounts of review that I have gotten! It really makes me so pleased when you review, because no matter how short the review is… every single one counts! What amazes me even more is that "Fate Works in Strange Ways" has officially passed "Love Doesn't Come Smoothly" in reviews... that's fenominal! Thank you guys so much for making this story such a success.**

**I will try and update "Love Doesn't Come Smoothly" tomorrow. If not Wednesday. I am really sorry but my school gets right into the work, especially because I have exams next week. I will also try writing some chapters in advance so that I can update at least once during the week that I have exams. Okay?**

**Well, we're all back at school… which is always fun (sarcastic, of course). I have exams coming up so I will not be getting much homework, but I really need to focus on studying. I will try to slip in time to work on chapters for my stories, but I am sorry if I don't get a chance to update as soon as I would like. Once my exams are over… I promise I will find a routinely update for you guys.**

---------

After many weeks of intense therapy, Gabriella was finally walking on her on. A bit unsteadily, and she needed the occasional support, but she was getting pretty good at it. The doctors had officially announced that she was free to go, but she still had to continue her therapy from home.

Home.

I had fought with her about where that would be. I had told her she was staying with me, to which she said no, because it would be imposing. She insisted she would be perfectly fine at her apartment.

When I told her that Isabella already had a nursery, and that she was getting comfortable in the Bolton Estate, she finally agreed to stay with me.

It was now the morning that Gabriella was allowed to leave the hospital. I was sitting on her freshly folded bed, Isabella sleeping soundly in my arms, as Gabriella took a quick shower in her nursing room's adjoining bathroom.

"Uh, Troy?" She called.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here please?"

"Are you decent."

"Partially." She said. I gulped.

_Control Yourself Bolton! _I said to myself. I placed Isabella in the small crib that had been set up in Gabriella's room for the nights that Isabella spent with her, and headed towards the bathroom. I opened the door, to see Gabriella putting on makeup in the mirror. With her back turned to me, I could see that she hadn't done up the zipper on the back of her dress.

It suddenly became hotter in the room.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, turning around. "I need help with the zipper." I laughed.

"Of course." At least this was a simple zipper. Back when Gabriella was still in the early stages of her therapy, I had to help her get dressed sometimes, including putting on her pants and clipping her bra in place. She never seemed awkward with me.

After I zipped up the back, I turned and examined the dress she was wearing. It was spaghetti strapped, yellow in colour, ending at the knees.

"That's a nice dress." I commented. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Thanks. April bought it for me." Ah, April.

Gabriella and April had a bond that even I didn't understand. They had become incredibly close, April driving over to visit whenever she had free time. She also insisted on spending the weekend at my house, so she could visit Gabriella and spend time with Isabella.

Most importantly, April had become the sister Gabriella had always longed for. They were always talking, texting or e-mailing, and Gabriella had told me she felt she could tell April anything. She also said she felt the same about me.

Did that mean she only thought of me as a brother?

I put the thought out of my mind and grabbed Gabriella's arm, steadying her as she walked back towards the room. I led her towards the crib, where she picked up a still sleeping Isabella and held her in her arms. I grabbed Gabriella's small bag, complete with all of the small things that had been brought for her.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She looked all over the room, taking in a visual memory of the place that she had lived in for the last while. "I can't believe this has been my home for nine months." Isabella was now nine-months old, and was growing bigger and bigger every day.

"I know. It must be pretty hard." She looked up at me smiling.

"You made it easier." I smiled back, grabbing her hand and heading out the door.

To a stranger, we probably looked like a small little family getting ready to go back home.

We went slowly down the corridor, Gabriella taking in and sharing memories she had experienced while in the hospital. I laughed, and took many pictures of her standing with her daughter at the various places.

Gabriella had also gone over each of the albums I had constructed for her. I continued to make them, except there was a difference.

Isabella now had pictures with her mother holding her and awake in the album.

Gabriella didn't know I was continuing this, but it was sure to come out when she realized I was still taking daily pictures of Isabella.

Finally, we got to the elevators, and slowly climbed in. Gabriella took this opportunity to take silly pictures of our reflections in the elevator mirrors.

I loved how much of a kid Gabriella could be at some times.

And at how serious she could be at other.

When we arrived in the lobby, many of the nurses and doctors of whom Gabriella had dealt with were waiting. A small "Goodbye Gabriella!" sign was hung off the second level balcony.

"Aw!" Gabriella exclaimed. I took more pictures of her posing with all of the doctors and nurses, as well as some of her with the sign.

Finally, after saying one last goodbye, we headed to the parking lot.

When we got to my car, Gabriella's eyes were wide open.

"You're car is… wow." I laughed.

"I know. It's a nice car. Has a very smooth ride as well."

"It looks expensive." I laughed.

"It was." I settled Isabella in the backseat car seat, and helped Gabriella into the passenger seat, before slipping into my Audi and speeding down the road back to my mansion.

If Gabriella's mouth had been wide when she saw my car, it practically fell off when she saw my house.

"You. Live. Here?" she asked, staring up and around the acres of property in disbelief.

"Yeah?" I said, more of a question than an actual statement.

"It's beautiful."

"Well, the restaurant business pays a lot."

"Speaking of which, you HAVE to take me to your restaurant one evening."

"It's a date." I said, and Gabriella blushed.

"Once we were settled inside, I showed Gabriella where Isabella's bedroom was, as well as hers.

"Here's your bedroom. It's right beside Isabella's and right across from mine. I just thought you would want to be close to your daughter."

Gabriella's room was the second finest bedroom I had in my mansion, the finest being the master bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the room, along with matching cherry wood furniture and a large walk in closet. There was also an on suite bathroom, complete with shower and a bathtub.

"WOW! This is the best room in the house! I mean really, did you give me the best place in the entire house. The bathroom is just magnificent."

"Well, second best. Mine is the best, of course."

"Naturally." She replied. "And what makes yours the best."

"Jacuzzi in the bathroom." I replied.

"I see."

"You can use it anytime you want, thought." She smiled.

"Thanks for the generous offer." I laughed.

"You're welcome."

I showed her where the kitchen was, and explained that the housekeeper would clean her room so she didn't have to worry. I also showed her the pool, hot tub, and basketball court I had in the backyard, and the many other rooms.

Gabriella loved the wide-screen TV.

I also gave her a small room that she could use for an office or study, if she wanted to keep any books or have a place that was her own. Her personal belongings that Sharpay had brought over were still in boxed in her bedroom, and I told her she could put them anywhere she liked.

"Well, I don't have much." She said. Isabella was sleeping in her nursery, and I was in Gabriella's room helping her sort through her stuff.

"What about clothing?"

"I have some..." she said, lifting up a small box.

"That's nothing. I'm taking to shopping tomorrow, and you are buying a completely new wardrobe. Nobody living in my house will be dressed poorly. Besides, your baby already has top designer clothing, and I would hate her mother to not have the same."

"Please, you've done enough."

"I insist." Gabriella nodded.

"I'll pay you back when I get back to work."

"Where do you work?"

"At the diner near my apartment."

"No good. They barely pay you anything, and the boss is a real jerk. Besides, you need to take care of your little girl." She looked shocked.

"I need to work! How else am I going to pay you back?" she asked.

"Brie, I have loads of money. So much, I am just itching to spend it already. You need money, and I have money to give. Besides, you just came out of a coma and probably shouldn't be doing heavy-duty work for a while anyway. Just sit back and relax, and don't worry about anything financial. I'll take care of everything."

"You're too good to me." She said.

"You deserve it, Brie." She nodded. I looked deep in her eyes, memorizing every inch of her face. I had spent countless hours staring at her face while she was comatose, but I longed to memorize every part of her, every wrinkle that appeared when she laughed, all the creases that formed when she scrunched her nose.

Subconsciously, I began slowly leaning in towards her. She began the same, and I saw her eyes locked on mine. Soon, I felt my eyes closing as I felt her breath tickling my face. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close to me. Just as our lips were about to meet, a soft cry was heard from the baby monitor. I pulled back from her.

"Umm… I'll get her." Gabriella muttered, and quickly ran out of the room towards her daughter's room. Soon I heard her soothing voice over the baby monitor, calming her baby girl down.

_Idiot!_ I mentally yelled at myself.

Now Gabriella was probably never going to speak to me again, or be incredibly awkward whenever she's around me.

Why had I done that? I didn't even realize what was going on before it had already started.

It was on my mind as I left the room, turning out the lights behind me.

It was on my mind as I gently peeked into Isabella's nursery, wishing the two of them goodnight.

It was on my mind as I slopped into my bed, pulling the covers up on top of me.

I had almost kissed Gabriella Montez.

---------

**AN: Ohh… Troy's really got it bad for Gabriella!!! And Gabriella also leaned in, which could mean she maybe feels the same! Lol only I know! You'll find out soon enough though. **

**They almost kissed! I hope you guys don't think that I'm speeding up their romance. If you want I can slow it down and have some more chapters of them just being 'friends'. Or I can go on with the romance… your choice. Tell me what you guys want!**

**Review if you guys want the next chapter!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	15. Restaurant

**Chapter 14 – Restaurant**

**AN: Hey guys… amazing feedback from all of you last chapter! Most of you said that you want the romance to go full speed ahead, and so i am really sorry to the people who didn't want that but i usually go with the majority on things like this. I try to make the story best for all of you. I will be coming to a compromise... romance may be really fast at first, but then it will slow down as the relationship grows stronger and stronger, okay?**

**I love all of you and all of the support that you guys have given me! I appreciate it a lot and can't wait to hear what you have to say again [from your reviews]!**

----------

"You don't have to be nervous, you know." I said as we sat in my Audi. It was two days after Gabriella had finally settled in my house, and I was finally taking her to visit my restaurant. She had been excited all day, but as the time neared, she became more and more nervous.

The almost-kiss was not talked about the next morning. Gabriella never brought it up, so I didn't intend to. If she didn't want to talk about it, then I wouldn't say anything.

"These are your co-workers, they have to like me." She said, fiddling with her purse on her lap. Isabella giggled from the backseat for no apparent reason.

"If they don't, I'll threaten them to. I am their boss."

"Really comforting."

"I'm trying Brie. Look, Isabella's cool. She charmed her way into all of their hearts. You're her mother, and so you are bound to do the same." I looked in the rear view mirror to see Isabella's face plastered with a smile, before looking back on the road.

"I guess."

"Besides, April's meeting us there. Isn't it going to be more comforting with her there? Surprisingly, I have never taken April there either."

"Really? Why not?"

"She was too busy with Carl. But now, she can't seem to stop talking about you and what a perfect big sister you are to her. She'll he there with you, and so will I. It will be fine."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive." Gabriella exhaled.

"Fine." She said, turning to face me. I smiled at her, and she cracked a tiny smile back.

"Ah, there's the smile I love to see." I said, resulting in her face turning scarlet.

Ten minutes later, I pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Gabriella looked around at the view, and froze when she saw the familiar highway where her accident happened. I got out of the car, grabbed Isabella from her car seat, and walked over to the passenger door. I opened it, and grabbed Gabriella's hand comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay." I said, as I pulled her into a hug.

"It's just weird. Looking at that highway, remembering coming up the drive and being so excited to come to the restaurant, but never making it." I kissed the top of her forehead.

"I know. It will be hard coming to the restaurant for a little while, but coming here will make you stronger. One day you will come here and not think about the accident at all. Or you will think of it and only remember how it brought us together." She pulled back from my embrace, took Isabella out of my arms, and looked me in the eyes, her eyes sparkling.

"That's the only good thing that came out from that day."

"And Isabella."

"Of course Isabella. Who could forget her?" Gabriella said as she poked her daughter's nose. She then looked back up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That day was important. It was the day that fate led you into my life."

---------

Sure enough, Gabriella was a hit in the restaurant. Rogers sucked up to her, thinking this was another way to get a raise. James and her instantly clicked, and she started joking around that he would tell her all of my dirty secrets. April was also a huge help, starting up conversations when Gabriella got a bit nervous.

Soon after, Isabella was taken off our hands and taken to the back room, where James and April were occupying her. This left Gabriella and me on our own.

"How would you like to have a life-changing dining experience?" I asked her.

"Here?"

"Where else?" she giggled. I held out my arm, and she linked hers with mine.

"I would be honored to accompany you and try this life-changing dining experience." I smiled, and led her towards the back of the restaurant and seating ourselves in a small, private booth that was reserved for whenever I had meals in the restaurant. Soon enough, a young waitress came to get our orders.

"Well Mr. Bolton, I haven't seen you dining in for at least a year now. What changed your mind?"

"I'm with important company." I said, winking at Gabriella.

"I see. And what shall I get you both?" I looked at Gabriella who was just staring at me. There were no menus, since I knew everything that was offered at the restaurant.

"I would like two glasses of red wine please, and as an appetizer I would like the shrimp platter with a cocktail sauce. For dinner, this fine lady here will be having the Leg of Lamb with a side of vegetables and garlic roasted potatoes. I will have the same." I smiled up at the waitress.

"Anything else, Mr. Bolton?" I thought a bit.

"Yes. Could we please have a large slice of the chocolate caramel cheesecake with two forks please? For dessert, of course." The waitress nodded.

"Your appetizer will be out shortly." She walked off, and I turned to face Gabriella.

"You okay with me ordering for you?" she smiled, and grabbed my hand that was resting on the table, lacing her fingers with mine.

"Of course. You remembered all of my favorites. I told you how much I loved shrimp with a cocktail sauce. You also remembered my love for lamb and garlic potatoes. And how can I forget how you got the desert perfect!" she gushed.

"If it's your favourite, than we have to get it for you, right?" she blushed.

Soon the waitress came back with our shrimp. Gabriella took one, dipping it the sauce, and plopped it in her mouth, carefully biting off the tail and putting it on her plate.

"You're a pro when it comes to eating shrimp!"

"I've had a lot of practice." She replied, and grabbed another one. "You know, this is the first time in a year that I have gone out to dinner with a guy."

"Me too. I haven't been on a date in a year as well."

"Are you calling this a date?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Depends on you, Miss Montez."

"What do you mean?" She grabbed another shrimp, a confused look on her face.

"Well, I know this may sound creeperish, but I like you Gabriella. I have grown quite fond of you, even though I have only actually know you for the last little while." I squeezed her hand gently, and was relieved when she squeezed it back.

"I like you too, Troy. You're so kind to me, and I guess it's hard not to fall for such a handsome, suave man." She looked up at me, her chocolate-brown eyes sparkling.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that I feel the same way as you do. I don't know how, but somehow it just feels right with you. So natural and easy."

"I know. It really does." We stared into each other's eyes silently. The waitress bringing our food interrupted our moment.

As we continued on with our meal, we didn't talk again on the subject of liking one another. Instead, we had a comfortable conversation on everything that was going on in our lives, from Isabella to the restaurant to even my retired basketball career.

When the cake came, we shared it, and even playfully fed each other pieces of the cake. To any outsider, we looked like a couple enjoying a dinner date.

After we finished and checked up on Isabella, I took Gabriella outside into the night. We laced our hands together and walked down the path of the restaurant. When she asked where we were going, I told Gabriella it was a surprise.

When we finally got there, she looked astounded.

"Troy, it's beautiful." I took her to the side cliff where the restaurant was. You could see all of the city lights of Albuquerque, with the serene mountainous landscape behind it.

"Yes you are." I replied. It was corny, but I couldn't help when it slipped out of my mouth. Gabriella blushed at my comment.

We sat down on the bench that was there, looking out at the view. We were silent for a moment.

"Brie?" It turned to look at her, and she did the same.

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier? About how it just feel natural when you're with me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." Again, silence surrounded us.

"Troy?" It was her turn to ask the question now.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" a small smile graced my face.

"Absolutely. When I was little my mom used to always tell me about how she and dad met. It was in a grocery store, and she wasn't tall enough to reach the milk." Gabriella giggled. "He helped her, and my mom told me that the second she looked into his eyes, she knew he was the one." I looked down, and then looked out at the view. "I used to ask my mom to tell me that story every night before bed. She would then tell me that one day, I would find the right person."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah. I just wish I hadn't let my mother down." Gabriella gently turned my chin to face her.

"What do you mean? You're successful, are able to support yourself on your own, have an amazing restaurant, and are a good man. What more could your mother ask for?"

"My mom is the old fashioned type, believing that you should marry young to have a full life. She also has always wanted grandchildren. She hoped that I would find love like she did in high school, and that by the age of 21 she would already have a grandchild. I know that its only two years past, but I guess that I wish I could have done that one thing for her."

"You're perfect Troy. And your mother is proud of you. Beside's, isn't Isabella kind of her granddaughter now?"

"Maybe. I guess my mom wanted me happily married with a family. She always said that yes my restaurant may make me happy, but some day I am going to regret not finding somebody for myself." Gabriella looked me straight in the eyes.

"Believe me Troy, you're anything but a disappointment. If you think you're a disappointment, then I must be a failure to my parents. My mom always wanted me to be a doctor and help cure people all over the world. When I met Derek, she tried to break us up. I told her that I never wanted to see her again. Then, she was in a car accident. I saw her before she died, and told her I forgave her and loved her. The last thing my mom told me was to be happy and start a family, because it was too late for my career to take off." Gabriella looked down and began playing with her fingers. "She never even knew about Isabella." A tear tolled down her face. I quickly wiped it away from her cheek, and tilted Gabriella's face towards mine as she had done earlier.

"Gabriella, she knows about Isabella. She's watching you from heaven right now, so proud of what you've become. I'm sure of it."

"Really?"

"I'm positive." Gabriella smiled at me, and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me.

After staring out in the quiet for a little while, Gabriella shifted and looked me in the eyes. I watched her intently, and found myself gradually leaning in towards her for the second time. She closed her eyes and leaned in as well.

This time, there was nothing to interrupt us.

-----------

**AN: Ohh! Gabby and Troy are leaning in towards each other for a kiss. But will it happen? I may just want to continue the High School Musical Tradition of Gabriella and Troy always having their kiss prolonged. You never know.**

**I guess it depends on how many reviews I get.**

**Love you all!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**

**p.s. - I don't know if you guys have heard, but there is a RUMOR that Vanessa Hudgens is being considered for playing the role of Leah Clearwater in the Twilight Sequel "New Moon". Message me if you have no clue who Leah is, or google the character for a good summary. Personally, i think that she would be a good choice for the role. She is part native american, so she had the look, and it would give people a chance to see that she is a great actress and can go farther than the 'sweet, innocent' character that was Gabriella Montez. If anybody has seen Thunderbirds, she already did a great job of playing a character that was always hating this other guy.**

**Guys, just remember this is just a RUMOR, and not one hundred percent true. We're not sure what is going on, and won't know until the official cast list has been released.**

**So guys, what do you guys think? Do you think it would be a good idea to Cast Vanessa as Leah Clearwater?**


	16. Wish Came True

**Chapter 15 – Wish Came True**

**AN: Hey guys, thank you all SOO much for all of the reviews that I got last chapter. Though most of them may have been written because of the certain cliffhanger I left last chapter, it really made me so happy that you guys reviewed! I always get a smile on my face when I get reviews. **

**I am trying my hardest to get chapters out to you, and starting Monday i have exams so i am really sorry if it takes longer for me to review. I promise that i will try and make it up to you when exams end!**

**Here's the long awaited chapter… do they kiss, or don't they?**

**Read to find out!**

----------

Finally, our lips locked.

A surge of emotion flowed through my body as my lips joined together with Gabriella soft one's. A spark of electricity, similar to the time I kissed Gabriella on the forehead, shot through my body. I felt like I was walking on air, my entire body being lifted away from where I was. All sounds and surroundings were removed and it was only Gabriella and me, sitting on the bench, kissing.

The kiss was like nothing I had ever felt before. Usually, I defined kisses in two categories, tender and passionate. Yes this one was both. It was gentle and tender, yet the passion was still strongly felt.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Gabriella, pulling her onto my lap and closer towards me. Gabriella's hand naturally fell around my neck, her fingers delicately playing with the ends of my hair.

Soon, when air was needed, we broke apart. Our foreheads fell against one another's, our chests heaving. Gabriella's eyes were still closed gently as mine opened. I kissed her gently on her forehead, and pulled back a bit, Gabriella still nestled securely in my arms. Her head fell back against my shoulder.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Mhm." Gabriella replied, still in a bit of a daze.

"Did you feel it?" I asked.

"What?"

"The spark." Gabriella nodded. "What does it mean?"

"Have you never felt it before?" she asked, but I was sure she was asking herself the same question.

"No. Have you?" She shook her head.

"My mom always told me an old family tale. The spark is a sacred thing, and is unexpected. The spark has a very special meaning." She shifted in my arms, turning to look up at me. "The spark can only be felt with someone who will feel it back. It shows you your other half."

"You never felt it with Derek?" It surprised me that I was growing more and more comfortable talking about her past fiancé.

"Never. I actually started believing that it didn't exist."

"You still believe that?" I asked.

"Not after that kiss." She kissed me gently on the cheek. "You know what it means, don't you?"

"You're my other half." I responded. She nodded.

"Yeah." She pulled her face towards mine, joining her lips to mine again. When we pulled back again, I grabbed Gabriella's hand gently in mine.

"Would you be okay with, maybe, being more that friends?" I asked nervously.

"I think we were more than friends since we met, we just never realized it."

"Until the spark." She nodded.

"Yes."

"So it won't be, awkward for you?" She giggled.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm the one with the daughter that isn't yours."

"A daughter that already calls me dada." I pointed out.

"Touché." We sat in silence for a bit longer, relishing this moment together before finally, I looked at my watch.

"It's past ten, maybe we should get Bella?" Gabriella nodded.

"That might be a good idea." We stood up, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we walked down the path towards the restaurant. Her arm instinctively went around my waist. When we finally reached the front entrance to the restaurant, she took her hand away and stepped out of my grasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You want your sister knowing we're together?"

"So we are together?"

"Yes. We are." She said, pecking me lightly on the lips to prove it.

"You're right." I said. "April knowing could mean disaster. Better keep is a secret for now. Knowing April, she'll figure it out in at least a week."

We walked into the restaurant, and immediately heard loud squeals and giggles coming from the back room. I greeted customers as I headed back there, Gabriella following behind me. When we got there, we stood in the doorway for a while, watching the scene.

Isabella was sitting on the table, wooden spoon in her hand. James was wearing a pot on his head, while April had a steady hold of Isabella around her waist. Isabella would smash the spoon against the pot, and squealed at the sound it would make.

"James, shouldn't you be out working. That is what I'm paying you to do." I finally brought attention to us. He stood up and laughed.

"Nice one Bolton. Not concerned about me getting a head injury, but you do care about your job." I shot a secret glace to Gabriella.

"Well James, you're only as good to me as to how much money you bring in." he laughed.

"Sure Bolton." He removed the pot from a head, only to have Isabella whimper at the thought of not having a toy. April took her in her arms and began soothing talking to her.

"It's okay Bells, we'll bash more of James' brain out tomorrow." She then turned to face us.

"Have a nice dinner and walk?"

"Yeah man, you guys were gone for two hours. How far did you walk?" James said. Clearly he didn't want to go out and work just yet.

"I took Gabriella to see the cliff view." He nodded.

"The most romantic place up here." He replied. I felt a stare on me, and saw April watching me intently.

"What you looking at, little sis?"

"You. You have this… glow about you. I'm trying to figure out why."

"You're imagining things."

"Nope. You have one, and so does Gabriella. It's like your both really happy about something." I looked at Gabriella.

"I GOT IT!" April suddenly yelled out, causing Isabella to start crying. Gabriella rushed forward and took the little girl from April, rocking her back and forth until Isabella calmed down.

"Got what sis?"

"You KISSED!" she yelled. James spat out the water he was drinking, and Gabriella shot me a playful smirk.

"A week, right Bolton?"

"I was close."

"You were off by a mile." April looked confused at our little conversation, but shook it off.

"Is it true? Did you kiss?"

"Yes April, we kissed." Gabriella looked at me, eyes wide. "Brie, I can't hide anything from her." April right away started talking again.

"So does this mean that you guys are together? That is just so fantastic!" She then looked at me. "Honestly bro, I'm so glad that you have finally found somebody. All those bimbos you've dated, come on they are so weird. This is the real thing, I just know it." She looked at Gabriella, then back at me. "Your wish is finally coming true." I smiled.

"Thanks sis." April walked over to Gabriella, giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're going to be my sister officially! We'll be one big happy family." She then looked at the little girl in Gabriella arms, carefully taking her into her own. "And you, little missy, are going to have to start calling me Aunt April, okay?" She headed towards the door.

"April, where are you going?" James asked.

"Leaving the love birds in some privacy. Speaking of which…" She rested Isabella on her hip, using the other hand to grab James' tie and pull him out of the room. Soon, it was just Gabriella and me.

"What wish?" Gabriella asked curiously, as she came behind me and wound her arms around my waist. I turned in her grasp to face her, and pulled her against me. I kissed the top of her head as I felt her head lie gently on my chest.

"Remember what I told you about my mom, back at the cliff?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my mom's dream for me has kind of been something I wished would happen. Ever since I turned 18, and realized that while most of my friends had already found women that they hoped they would spend the rest of their life with, and I had nobody. It was then that I wished that one day, I would find that same girl, somebody who I would spend the rest of my life with, and who would be the person who was destined to be with me." I sighed. "God, you must think I am some wuss, spilling all of my life dreams to you."

"On the contrary, I appreciate that you are able to share all of this with me. To me, the signs of a true man are that they can tell you what they are feeling, and not hide from it."

"Really?" she nodded.

"I guess that was what my dad was like. When I was little, I used to joke around that I wouldn't marry a guy unless he was exactly like my dad… chivalrous, charming, kind, and knew exactly what I needed and how to take care of me."

"Have you found him yet?" Gabriella pulled back from me.

"He's standing right in front of me." I smiled, and pulled her in for a kiss. Once we broke apart, I stared into her eyes lovingly.

"Gabriella, would you be scared if I told you that you were the girl I have dreamed about?" she laughed.

"Literally or figuratively." I laughed with her.

"Figuratively. Literally would just be, stalkerish."

"Well then, I would like to inform you that you, Troy Bolton, are the guy I have been dreaming about for a long time. I'm so glad that I finally found you."

"Fate did a good job today."

"That it did." I pulled her in for a hug, and we stayed in that embrace for a little while, before I heard April's voice outside the door.

"_Hey mom, you'll NEVER guess what just happened with Troy…"_

"APRIL!"

----------

**AN: I ended it off on a humorous note for you guys! I hope you like the chapter where they finally 'came out' to April (though it was more April figuring it out).**

**Hey, have you guys missed Troy's crazy family? Besides April of course… How would you like to see them again?**

**If you review, you will.**

**Next chapter, the ENTIRE Bolton family (Yes, Cousin Greg included) will be coming over to the Bolton Estate to formally meet Gabriella, as Troy's girlfriend.**

**Exciting!**

**So, review if you want the next chapter!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	17. Approval

**Chapter 16 – Approval **

**AN: OMG!!!!! 300 REVIEWS!!! You guys are seriously FANTASTIC!!! I can't believe it!!! Wow. To think, I came back from writing one of my exams to find I had 300 reviews. Seriously, you all made my day!!!**

**Sorry for the lack of update because of my exams, but I had to update today in honor of the reviews! You guys are seriously the best fans I could ask for!!! I wrote a long chapter for you guys to make up for it!!!**

-------

"Seriously Troy. Keep bouncing her like that and I'm sure she's going to throw up on you."

"No she's not." I countered.

"Your ruined outfit." She replied, and continued to fold the laundry from the hamper. Today my parents were coming over, along with my grandparents, aunt and uncle, and my dear cousins. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

"She is not going to – " Sure enough, Isabella spit-up on my shirt, before looking up at me with her innocent brown eyes.

"Told you." Gabriella said as she grabbed a washcloth from the hamper, soaked it in water, and took Isabella from my arms to wipe her mouth.

"Yeah…well…" not knowing anything else to do, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Real mature, Troy. And I though Isabella was the only baby in the house." She said, but I saw that she was trying to hold back a giggle. "What are you so nervous about anyway?" she asked me.

"My family."

"Troy, I'm the one that's meeting them for the first time. Shouldn't I be the one that's nervous? And I'm fine."

"Yeah well, you don't know my family." She laughed.

"Isn't that the point of the meeting today?" I couldn't help it, and smiled.

"Okay Captain Obvious, what I meant to say is that you don't know anything about my family, including how completely insane they are."

"If they're anything like you, then I think I'll be okay."

"You're just being a Meanie, aren't you?" I said, and leaned forward. I looked down at Isabella in Gabriella's arms. "Mommy's being silly, isn't she?" Gabriella leaned closer towards me, and then backed away from me.

"And Daddy smells." Gabriella said giggling. I looked down at my shirt to see where Isabella had left her 'mark'.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours." Gabriella said slyly.

"GLEE!" Isabella squealed.

"See, even Bella agrees with me." Gabriella said.

"You girl are ganging up on me! It's not fair!!!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Go change Troy. Your family should be here soon." I playfully groaned.

"Fine." I could hear Gabriella giggling as I dramatically stomped my foot and walked out of the door.

--------

"Keep bouncing her and she's gonna throw up." I said mockingly as I walked into the living room, where Gabriella was sitting on the couch, bouncing Isabella on her lap. A nervous expression on her face, I knew that she was finally starting to worry about the fact that my family was coming over.

"Shut up."

"It's okay Brie. You'll be fine. I know that my parents are going to love you. Besides, you look so beautiful, I would doubt anybody could not be charmed by your magic spell." Gabriella was wearing a sleek black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. To top it off she wore black heels.

"Magic Spell?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's how you caught me, isn't it?" she laughed. "See, there's that amazing smile I love."

"Thanks Troy."

"You're welcome." Isabella reached her arms towards Troy.

"Dada." She said. I smiled and lifted her into my arms. Just as I was about to continue talking to Gabriella, the doorbell rang.

"Ah. The guests arrive. Come on Bella, let's go visit them." I turned and walked to the front foyer. When I opened the door, a bubbly April was standing before me.

"Where-"

"Living Room." She nodded and ran towards the living room to talk to Gabriella. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey Troy." My mom said as she walked into the room, my father walking in glumly behind her.

"Basketball Game." My mom mouthed, and I laughed. Isabella squirmed in my arms, trying to get to my mom.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said as took Isabella out of my arms. "How are you precious?"

"Mama." She said, and pointed towards the living room.

"Oh, your mama's in there?" Isabella nodded. "Do you want to go see her?" Again, she nodded. "Alright." My mom turned towards me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I guess it's time to meet the famous Gabriella." My mother walked off, and I looked at my father.

"Dad. You can go watch the game in my study after dinner. Okay?" his eyes lit up.

"You are definitely my son." I laughed.

"That I am." He hugged me, and then turned to follow my mom into the living room. I waited at the door until my grandparents, aunt, uncle and cousins came. My aunt and uncle went straight into the living room to meet Gabriella, but my cousins wanted to wait with me.

"Troy! Looking dashing as usual." My grandmother greeted, dressed in her designer dress with Prada heels.

"You too Grandma."

"So, where is the young lady?" of course, she always gets right to the point.

"Living room." My grandmother nodded, pulling my grandfather with her into the room. I went to the living room, cousins in tow, to see Isabella back on Gabriella's lap. Gabriella was absentmindedly playing with Isabella's hair, combing her fingers through it and stroking it gently. My mother was talking to her non-stop, until she finally noticed me in the doorway.

"Oh Troy, where have you been keeping her. She's just darling." Gabriella blushed as my mom looked at me sternly.

"Sorry?"

"No wonder Troy kept her to himself, I mean Look at her!" Cousin Harry said he walked towards her. "Hey sweet thing, I'm Harry."

"HARRY!" Aunt Veronica yelled. "That's not how you treat somebody else's girlfriend." My aunt walked to Harry, pulling him by the ear to the couch to sit beside his father, before turning back to Gabriella. "Sorry for his rude behaviour."

"No problem." Gabriella said quietly. I walked and sat down beside her on the loveseat, taking one of her hands into mine and squeezing it. She looked at me and smiled, before turning back to my mother and continuing to talk to her. I looked to see my family's reaction.

Of course, Harry and Greg couldn't stop staring at her. Well, more like drooling.

My uncle I could tell already approved of her. He was whispering to my aunt, who was nodding and smiling at Gabriella.

Okay, so my aunt approved as well.

My grandfather looked at me, a proud look on his face. He winked at me, giving me a thumbs up. Then, I braced myself for my grandmother.

Yes, she was happy that I was doing something for a woman who couldn't help herself at the time, but now that we were together it was a different story. My grandmother was now performing her famous check to see if the girl was a proper person to be involved with the Bolton family.

When I looked up at my grandma, she had a serious look on her face. She was watching Gabriella carefully, listening to how she talked and trying to get as much information about her as possible from her actions.

This could be a problem.

I leaned forward and whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"My grandmothers watching you, ready to pounce. You ready?" I heard Gabriella breathe deeply, and then she nodded. I then faced my grandmother.

"Grandma? I would like you to meet Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled up at her and extended her hand, but when she got no hand back she embarrassingly put it back down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Gabriella said.

"Yes." My grandma said. I groaned.

She was going to be difficult.

"So tell me Gabriella, where are your parents?"

"They both died in a car accident just under a year ago."

"And Isabella's father." I saw Gabriella wrap her arms tighter around her daughter's body, holding her close.

"He died of a heart attack just before I found out I was pregnant."

"I see." Again, I squeezed Gabriella's hand. She smiled nervously.

"How old are you?" my grandmother continued her interrogation.

"21."

"Isn't that a bit young to be having a child?" my mother looked shocked at her.

"Mother! You had me when you were eighteen." My mom hissed.

"Yes but Lucille dear, those were different times. Now a days people go and get educations before they start families." She said sternly. Gabriella looked nervous, and I could see she was worried that my grandmother didn't like her.

"For some people It's better to start younger so that you have more time with your children." My mother countered, protecting Gabriella. I smiled at how my mother already treated Gabriella like a daughter.

"Very well." She said.

---------

Dinner went by fairly peacefully, my grandmother not interrogating Gabriella anymore. Besides that, my entire family had already given Gabriella their approval, and had grown to love her as much as they did Isabella. Gabriella and my mom particularly hit it off, talking the entire night and promising they would get together for coffee soon.

My cousins continued to gawk at Gabriella, as if not thinking that a girl so gorgeous would like me. After a number of head smacks from their father, they stopped.

My uncle and aunt were just happy that I had found somebody, and told me that Gabriella was a very respectable girl. They said she had this exotic quality that made her very likable.

It was just time for my grandmothers opinion.

It was time for the family to go. April had already taken Isabella up to bed, and would be staying the night at my house. My aunt and uncle had left, and so it was just me, Gabriella, my parents and my grandparents.

"Thank you for having us Troy." My mom said. She turned and gave Gabriella a huge hug. "We'll get together soon dear, I promise you."

"For sure." Gabriella said.

"Keep my son in line. You seem to have a good hold on him." My father joked as he gave Gabriella a hug.

"Well, he's not that bad." Gabriella insisted.

"She's just saying that to be polite. Honestly, I'm terrible." I said jokingly. Everyone laughed. My grandfather praised Gabriella on how bright she was and how beautiful she was. Now, it was my grandmother's turn.

She stood before Gabriella, watching her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we'll see each other again." Gabriella said. My grandmother continued to stare at her, before suddenly grabbing her and giving her a hug. Gabriella looked up at me confused.

My grandmother pulled back, smiling brightly at Gabriella.

"You passed!"

"Excuse me?" Gabriella said confused.

"I wanted to see if you would get intimidated by me. But you kept your cool, continuing to be polite, and didn't even smack me when I insulted you." My grandmother winked at her. "You're just like me."

"So you approve?" I said.

"Of course Troy. What she sees in you, though, is a different story."

"I feel the love grandma." I said jokingly.

My grandparents and parents said goodbye one last time, before finally heading to their cars and driving away. When I shut the door behind them, I turned to see Gabriella stills standing there, a confused look still on her face.

"So…I think they liked you." She was silent. "Brie? What's wrong?"

"You're grandmother…played me?" I laughed.

"Well, I told you my family was weird." Gabriella walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my lips to hers. I melted into her, and finally pulled back when air was necessary.

"You're family is definitely something special." She whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered back.

"But don't worry. I love being a part of your family."

Family.

She had said that we were a family.

I quickly picked Gabriella up in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist, and kissing her passionately.

"You. Said. Family." I said, kissing her after every word.

"Yes." She said, nibbling at my bottom lip.

"So we're really a family?"

"If you want to be." She replied. I groaned as her lips began to suck on my bottom lip.

"I want to be." I said. She smiled, and joined her mouth to mine. My tongue battled against hers as passion swept through my body. I stumbled with her up the stairs, fumbling with the door to my bedroom.

I finally got it open and went into the room with her.

The bedroom door closed behind us.

---------

**AN: Again guys, I would just like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for getting this story to 300 reviews. I mean, this was my first story to get to 200, and now 300! I can't thank you guys enough!**

**Also, thank you guys so much for being patient with me because of my exams. I really appreciate it, and will try to make it up to you in a week when my exams are over. I promise. Also, my grandmother cracked her head open so i have been spending a lot of time at the hospital and taking care of her.**

**Your support for this story is just phenomenal. Thank you gyus so much, and I seriously love you so much!**

**Please, review and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter will be out soon. Maybe a romantic night out Gabriella and Troy? You never know what I'll write for you guys!**

**Review!!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	18. Bliss

**Chapter 17 – Bliss**

**An: Wow, thank you very much for the reviews that I got for the last chapter. Before, it used to be that I would get around 5 reviews per chapter, maybe less. Now, I get on average thirty reviews per chapter. You have no idea how happy that makes me!**

**Well, my exams are going as good as exams can go. I have five more left. Then, on Friday, I have a quick visit to the hospital the next day (nothing serious; my mom is just concerned I'm too pale and wants to talk to a specialist) and yeah.**

**But anyway, here's the next chapter!**

-------

Bright sunlight streamed through my bedroom window. I groaned, blinking my eyes open. I turned to roll over onto my side, but felt a light weight on my shoulder. Looking down, I smiled.

Gabriella's nude body was gently resting against mine, molding into my body perfectly; head lying on my chest, her breath tickling my chest.

I reached my hand, brushing her hair out of her face, memorizing every inch of her face. She had a natural beauty, not like those girls who have plastic and makeup covering half of their faces. Her long, curly hair rested against her bare back, added to the delicacy that is Gabriella Montez. Her hypnotic brown eyes that intoxicated me every time I looked into them.

I thought back to the girls I had been with before. Blonde; superficial; boring; they were always the same. They were with me for one reason, and that was to get access to my money.

Gabriella was different.

She was appreciative, encouraging, and loving. She is an incredible mother to her daughter, kind and caring to every person that she meets, and a stunning person to be around. Her smile lights up the room, beaming and glowing with energy, happiness radiating from her body.

Yet, at the same time, she was seductive, passionate and alluring. She enchanted me with every move she made, completely bewitching me and putting me under her spell without ever realizing it. She was charming, endearing and entrancing.

She was everything that I had ever dreamed of in a woman.

Gabriella stirred slightly, nuzzling her head deeper into my chest as she slept. I smiled gently at her, kissing her lightly on the head as I continued to tenderly stoke her hair.

I was smitten with her. I was infatuated with her.

I was in love with her.

Watching her sleep, her steady breaths lulling me into a peaceful trance, I thought back to last few weeks that I had spent with Gabriella. Back to that day on the cliff, where our feelings were finally expressed out in the open, the day that had become one of the happiest of my lifetime. Back to the day when I first heart Gabriella's angelic voice.

Back to the day that I was first enchanted by Gabriella.

Lying on the bed, Gabriella by my side, I felt complete. I felt like I was where I needed to be, and that my life was finally perfect. Last night had been an important step in our relationship, and I just hoped that she felt the same was as I did.

The morning-after awkwardness. It was always something that most people feared after spending the first time with somebody that intimately. Did the regret their actions of the previous night? Did they want you to forget about it and wish it never happened? Did they think it was a mistake?

These thoughts replaced my happy ones as I thought. Would Gabriella regret what we had done last night?

I shifted, looking at the clock on my bedside table. The glowing red numbers indicated that it was already past ten in the afternoon. Luckily, April was taking Isabella out early in the morning for a special 'aunt-niece' day, and wouldn't be home until late.

As I leaned back against the headboard, I felt Gabriella's breathing get heavier. Then, her body shifted, arm wrapped subconsciously around my waist. Her other hand went up to her face, gently rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Finally, she looked up, her vibrant brown orbs meeting my cerulean ones.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" she nodded, spooning her body closer into mine.

"Yeah. Just tired."

"You want to sleep some more?"

"Nah." She replied, lifting her head off my chest and rolling onto my body, lying flatly against me. "I wouldn't fall back asleep." I sighed in relief. At least she wasn't feeling awkward about last night.

Now did she regret it?

"You hungry?" I asked.

"A bit, but I really don't want to get out of bed right now." She said, her irresistibly luscious lips pressing gently against mine. We broke apart, and I stared at her intently.

"So, you have no regrets?"

"None." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Why, were you worried that I would regret last night? That I would think it was a mistake and wish that it never happened?"

"Um…no?" She giggled, the sound bringing joy to my ears.

"You're silly Troy. Why would I ever regret what happened last night?"

"Well, you might think we were moving to fast?"

"Troy, remember what we talked about on the cliff? The spark?" I nodded. "You are the person I'm meant to be with, I just know it. I don't regret anything that happened, and I never will." I wrapped my arms around her, the warmth of her body pressing against mine.

"I love you." I whispered. I felt Gabriella's body freeze for a second, before she relaxed.

"I love you too." I began gently gliding my hand up the small of her back, grinning, as tiny goosebumps appeared wherever I touched.

"I never though I'd be here, beautiful woman in my arms, telling her that I loved her. If you had told me a year ago that this would be happening, I wouldn't of believed you."

"Me neither."

"I guess life changes when you least expect it."

"I guess so." We lay in the bed, serenity filling the room. The room was magical. Finally, I heard Gabriella's stomach rumble lightly.

"Still hungry, I see." I said laughing.

"Yeah. I guess my stomach doesn't know when to shut up." She responded with a giggle.

"Well then, my lady, I think it would be a wise idea to head down to the kitchen and whip up a fresh batch of Troy Bolton's famous chocolate-chip pancakes."

"Famous, you say? I guess we'll have to test out that theory."

--------

Twenty minutes later I was standing by the stove, flipping pancakes, as Gabriella giggled from her spot on the countertop. Already I had batter splattered on my neck and nose, when the mixing spoon 'accidentally' slipped from Gabriella's hand.

"Mmm…smells heavenly." Gabriella said, closing her eyes and savoring the smell coming from the stove.

"It'll taste even better. Would you mind just getting out the plates and cutlery?"

"Sure." Gabriella hopped off the counter and headed to the drawers. I concentrated on flipping the pancake one last time before putting it on top of the pile on the plate. I placed it gently on the counter, and headed to the fridge to grab the whip-cream and chocolate syrup. I turned around just as Gabriella was setting up the plates. Placing the syrup and whip-cream on the counter, I slid my arms around Gabriella's waist, placing my head on her shoulder.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I whispered.

"No." she replied, a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

"No? I could have sworn I would have told a stunning lady such as yourself how absolutely gorgeous you are."

"Nope." She replied, emphasizing the 'p'.

"Well, that's not right." I spun her around to face me, and kissed her gently on the nose. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, kind sir. Now… what do you say we enjoy of healthy feast of chocolate-chip pancakes covered in whip-cream and drenched in chocolate sauce."

"I like how you think, my lady." Giggling, Gabriella spun around and sat at the counter, already reaching for a pancake. I took the seat across from her, mimicking her actions. Gabriella took a bite out of her pancakes, and sighed in pleasure.

"These are delicious!"

"Thank you."

"Seriously Troy, you should become a chef." She paused, and thought about she just said. She looked at me, and we both burst out laughing.

"Nice one."

"Sorry! I have having a…well…"

"Sharpay moment?"

"You get those?" she asked.

"All the time." We both laughed again.

"So, what do you want to do today? You sister has Bella, so we have the day to ourselves."

"I can think of a few things." I said, raising my eyebrows seductively. Gabriella reached across the counter and smacked me.

"Troy!"

"What!" I said defensively. "Guys only have a one track mine." Gabriella sighed.

"It's so true."

"You know you didn't have to agree with me." I complained.

"I know, but it's amusing."

"I feel loved."

"You are loved." She countered. I smiled at her.

"So are you."

We finished eating and enjoying each other's company. After we finished, I washed the dishes as Gabriella picked out a movie for us to watch. We cuddled on the coach as we watched the film, me occasionally stealing a kiss or two from her.

The rest of the day was complete bliss.

------

**AN: So, what do you guys think. I know that this chapter was REALLY fluffy, and I hope that you guys enjoyed that.**

**Now, I have a question for you guys.**

**What do you want to happen with Troy and Gabriella?**

**I am curious with what you want to happen now. Depending on what you guys respond will tell me how long the story is going to be, what is going to happen, and how it is going to end. Your input is very important.**

**So please, answer the question and tell me what you think.**

**Review for the next chapter!!!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	19. Surprise

**Chapter 18 – Surprise**

**AN: Thank you very much for those people who reviewed my last chapter… I promise that I tried to incorporate everything you said. I am glad that none of you want drama, because I really didn't want any drama in this story. This is officially my drama-free story. I'll save all of the drama for "Love Doesn't Come Smoothly" (which, let me tell you, is having a lot of drama going on right now!)**

**I also hope that you guys don't think that I am rushing the story too much. Don't worry though; I really do not plan on stopping the story now. I know how much you guys are enjoying it and honestly, I don't want to see it go yet! There will still be a good number of chapters before I finally say good bye to this story. When that happens, I have a good story up my sleeve that I hope you guys will enjoy.**

**Well I have my last exam tomorrow (well today...i'm posting this at 12:22am right now), which is a good thing. Thank you for the people who reviewed my chapters while I had my exams; it really gave me something to look forward to when I came home after spending three hours in a desk. I love you guys so much for the support, and thank you again for the smiles you put on my face when I read what you said.**

**Well, enough of my blabbing. Here the next chapter. I think it's one of my longest yet!**

---------

Three months passed since Gabriella and I took our relationship to the next step. Isabella was now 11 months old, crawling all around the house. I never thought I would say it, but my house was officially baby proofed.

Gabriella's and my relationship has grown closer and closer in that time. Though it was hard to find time to be alone, with Isabella needing constant watching and April around practically every spare moment she had, but we finally came to a conclusion. Saturday was our day. Gabriella and I spent the entire day and night together, and April would bring Isabella over the next morning.

I was sitting in my office, tired and stressed because it was time to pay the bills, and math was always something that I hated doing. I wasn't going to be home until late today.

"Hey boss." I looked up to see James standing in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" Without even waiting for a response, he just walked into the room.

"Yes, of course you can come in James." I said sarcastically.

"Ah suck it up Bolton. You know you secretly love having me around because it helps distract you from the work that you have on your desk."

"I would rather you work yourself than bother me. I am paying you, but that can change." James glared.

"You're no fun." He walked towards my desk. "What are you looking at?" I sighed, and pointing to one of the objects that sat on my desk. James looked closer, picking it up in his hands and observing it.

"No way."

"Yup." I replied.

"But… are you sure that you're ready for this?"

"Yes I am. Gabriella already lives with me, her daughter already considers me her father…" James interrupted me.

"And you have already consummated the relationship." My mouth dropped open, and I stared at James in confusion.

"What…when…who…how…" I stuttered, still shocked that James knew that I had slept with Gabriella.

"What? Well, you 'made love' with Gabriella. And yes Bolton, I did just say make love. When? Too many times to count." I groaned. "Who? You kind sister did the honor of telling me what went on and how? Well come on Bolton we all know _how _we do it." I glared at him.

"You are evil."

"What? I mean, you have had no sex life for like, ever, and it just seemed appropriate to want to know everything that's going on."

"My sister?"

"She's cool. Keeps me informed on the happenings of the Bolton household. Well, soon to be officially Bolton household." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Note to self; kill April when I get home."

"But why? Then you'd have nobody to watch Isabella on 'your night'."

"James, if you value your job, I would shut it."

"Fine, be a kill-joy. We'll talk about work." He sat down in the seat opposite me, handing back what he had been holding, and looked at the other papers on my desk.

"Bills. Fun times."

"James? What am I paying you to do exactly? I don't think that I ever see you working anymore." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"You know what Bolton. You're no fun. I'm going to go work now. Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"You know the second that I walk out of this room that you're going to regret shooing me away."

"Bye James."

"Fine! But I won't come back now. Even if you get on your knees and beg."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm Leaving."

"Okay."

"Bye Bolton." James walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed, resting back in my leather chair holding up the papers in one hand and a small box in the other.

Was I really ready for this?

I had been waiting a long time to find someone perfect for me. Fate led me to Gabriella. Now, I have someone who I love with all my heart, and who loves me back.

Yes.

I am ready.

"Miss me yet?" James' voice said from behind the door.

"Go work!"

---------

I drove through the dark, exhausted from the long day at the restaurant. When I stopped at a red light, I looked down at the watch on my wrist, groaning when I saw it was already ten thirty.

Gabriella was likely already asleep.

I would have been home earlier, but a last minute bill was forgotten and had to be looked over. I called Gabriella and told her not to wait up; because I didn't know what time I would be home. Seeing as she liked to get to bed by ten o'clock (Bella is usually up at the crack of dawn), I was almost positive that she would be asleep.

I drove down the silent road leading home.

I guess my plan would have to wait until tomorrow.

I fingered the tiny box in my pocket, and I knew that the envelope was in my briefcase. I would have to quietly sneak into the closet and find a suitable hiding spot until tomorrow. Hopefully Gabriella wouldn't go looking for a sweater and find it accidentally.

Finally, I drove through the gates that led to the house. When I parked in the driveway, I was surprised to see that a dim light was on in the living room. Gabriella probably left the light on for me so the house wasn't pitch black when I got home.

When I opened the door, the aroma of tomato sauce and herbs filled my nostrils. I hung up my coat and put away my keys. The sight before me shocked me.

In the living room a small table had been set with two place settings, complete with candles that were already lit. A bottle of wine sat in the center. I walked up to it, tracing the edges of the plates delicately, as if not believing that it was really there.

"You like it?" I turned to see Gabriella's elegant figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was wearing little black dress, completing the look with her famous blue slippers and an apron.

"It's…wow. I though you would be asleep already?"

"I decided to wait up for you. Isabella fell fast asleep at around eight, so I decided to cook us a meal. A little thank you for everything that you've done for me. Besides, you deserve a break and a relaxing evening." I smiled, walking towards her and wrapping my arms around her.

"You're amazing. You know that?"

"No. I just wanted to do something special for you." I leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"It's perfect." She smiled.

"I just have to get the pasta and we can eat."

"I'll help."

"Really, it will only take two seconds. Go sit down and pour the wine. Tonight, it's your turn to be spoiled." I nodded, watching as she disappeared into the kitchen. As I was pouring the wine, I had a minor epiphany.

My plan would work perfectly tonight.

A smile graced my face as I thought about her reaction when she sees what I had planned for her.

"What's that smile about?" Gabriella asked as she walked back in the room, pasta bowl in hand, and sat down in the seat across from me.

"I'm thinking about how wonderful you are."

"Charmer." I laughed.

"No seriously. I think that this was exactly what I needed tonight. That you for setting this up for me. I really appreciate it." Gabriella smiled gently, grabbing my hand off the table and intertwining it with hers.

"Well, it's not all wonderful. I do have something I have to tell you, which was the main reason why I set up this dinner."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Later. Right now, let's focus on one thing; enjoying the meal." Gabriella said, raising her wine glass.

"Deal." I said, clinking our glasses together. "You know you can tell me anything, and you don't need to set up a fancy meal for it to happen."

"I know. I just…wanted to."

The meal was delicious. Gabriella had even picked up some small pastries from the bakery down the street that I adored. After finishing the meal, we sat down on the couch, cuddling and just being in the moment.

"Who knew you could cook so well. You could probably give some of the chefs at the restaurant a run for their money."

"Oh stop it." Gabriella said embarrassed.

"Seriously. That meal was delicious."

"Well, with a man who opened up a restaurant because of his talent at cooking, I think it's natural I would pick up a few pointers."

"Point taken." I smiled, and then realized that now was the perfect time to start my plan. "Stay right here." I said, and ran quickly to my briefcase where I retrieved the envelope, the box already in my pocket.

"What is that?" Gabriella asked as I came back into the room.

"Surprise. But first, I just wanted to say something." I sat down beside Gabriella grabbing her hand.

"Brie, when I first saw you that day on the highway, I couldn't have guessed that we would be here today. Fortunately for me, fate intervened that day and brought you into my life. And now, I couldn't be happier." Tears began forming in Gabriella's eyes, and I quickly brushed them away with the pad of my thumb. "All my life, I have dreamed of finding somebody who I loved, and who loved me for me, and not the money that I came with. While all my friends were marrying off I was moping around, convinced that I would never find the perfect person. And then, I found you."

"Brie" I continued. "You are so important to me, you and Isabella, and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. Though we have only known each other a short while, I feel a special connection with you. You are my other half, as was confirmed with the spark." Gabriella smiled at the memory. "And so, I would like to ask you a question." I got off the couch and bent down on one knee before Gabriella.

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered.

"Gabriella Montez, I love you with all of my heart, and will never stop loving you. And so, I would like to know; would you do me a great honor in becoming my wife?" I said, pulling out the box from my pocket and flipping it open. Tears streamed down Gabriella's face as she looked at my diamond ring before her.

"Yes."

"Really?" I said, almost surprised. Gabriella rushed into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yes! I would love to be your wife." I smiled, and after we pulled back, I slipped the ring gently on her finger. Gabriella's eyes sparkled as she looked down at it.

"Troy, it's beautiful."

"Just like you." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you Troy." She said.

"I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too." We sat in silence, before I suddenly remembered the second part of my plan. I grabbed the envelope off of the coffee table.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Open it." Gabriella nodded, taking the envelope and opening it carefully. When she took the papers out, her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course." I said, taking her hand.

"But how?"

"I talked to my lawyer. He got all of the paper work for me. Now, all you have to do is sign here." I said, pointing to a dotted line.

"And then…"

"And then, Isabella Montez is legally my adopted daughter." Tears were now freely streaming down Gabriella's face.

"Wow Troy, I don't know what to day. First, you ask me to marry you, and now this. I though I was supposed to spoil you tonight." She said laughing. I wrapped my arms around Gabriella, pulling her body close to mine.

"I just can't help but spoil you."

"You're too good for me."

"Nah. I just love you." She smiled, and rested her head against my shoulder. We sat in that comfortable position for a little while, before I remembered the whole reason that Gabriella had put together the dinner in the first place.

"Hey Brie."

"Yeah?"

"What was it that you said you had to tell me? You know, why you made the dinner." Gabriella gulped, before looking down at her fingers.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Of course not Brie. I could never be mad at you." She sight, a small smile forming on her face.

"Okay. Well, you see…"

-------

**AN: OHH!!! What a cliffy! What is it that Gabriella has to tell Troy? Is it important? I guess you are going to have to review if you want to find out what's going on.**

**OMG Troyella are engaged. I just really wanted that to happen, and many of you told me that you wanted Gabriella and Troy to get married, so I listened! Thank you for everybody who gave their input, and I really tried to incorporate all of your ideas!**

**Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW if you want to know what Gabriella has to say!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	20. Life Changing News

**Chapter 19 – Life Changing News**

**AN: Thank you to all of the people who reviewed last chapter OMG I am at 400 reviewers!!! I can't believe it! That's just FANTASTIC!!!! I love your support and really appreciate it. I mean really guys!!!!! 40 reviews for the last chapter…that is just amazing. **

**Many of you guys were exactly right with what's going on. What I realized was that last time Gabriella had wine…can we pretend that didn't happen and imagine that she had like…sparkling water or maybe a non-alcoholic wine (is that possible?) (Thank you very much smartgirl231814 for pointing that out. No wonder your name is smart girl.) So yeah, just forget about the wine!**

**On a side note…VANESSA HUDGENS FAVOURITED MY VIDEO on youtube!!! I can't believe it!!! It was a tribute and support video for her, and she saw it and favorited it!!! It's amazing! If you want to see the video, click on the link on my profile that goes on my youtube, and it's the video called "Vanessa Hudgens Tribute". **

**Anyway, here's the chapter.**

---------

"Troy…I'm pregnant."

I stood frozen, waiting for my brain to process what Gabriella had said.

Pregnant?

As in, I was going to be a father?

Gabriella watched me carefully, wanting to see what my reaction was going to be. She looked frightened, and was probably thinking that I was angry with her.

"Troy? Are you okay?" I took Gabriella into my arms swiftly and spun her around.

"Okay? Brie, I'm going to be a dad." I said excitedly as I spun her around in the air, her giggle filling the room. Then, I set Gabriella back down on the ground. "I mean, I already am Bella's dad, but I'm going to have a kid of my own. My own flesh and blood." I said happily.

"So you're not mad."

"Mad? Brie I'm thrilled. This is what I've always dreamed of. Beside's it is partly my fault."

"Huh?" she said with a confused look one her face.

"Without me, you wouldn't be pregnant. I mean… it takes _two _to tango. I can't be mad at you for that. Then again, not that I would want to be mad at you." She smiled brightly at my words.

"You're a sweetheart." She said, kissing my cheek. I pulled Gabriella in to a hug, holding her tightly in my arms. I could not explain the feelings that I had right now.

"I can't believe it! A baby! How did you find out?"

"Well, I noticed that I missed my, time of month, and so I went out and bough a couple of tests. After taking six of them, all of them being positive, I found out."

"Just…wow." I said, a joyful look on my face.

"Yeah…wow."

"Wait… are you upset? I mean…you just got used to taking care of Bella, and you probably aren't ready to have another child. Maybe I shouldn't have been so careless and stupid. Gosh I am - " Gabriella cut me off, a dazzling smile gracing her face.

"Thanks for thinking of me, but I'm just as happy as you are. I mean, I've wanted Bella to have a sibling, I just didn't think it would be so soon. Then again, it's better because they will be closer in age."

"True." I said, and then placed my hand gently on her flat stomach. "So there's really a baby in there?"

"Yes. Our baby." I grinned at the thought.

"Our baby. I never thought that I would say those words to somebody."

"After Derek died, I never thought I would hear those words from somebody again."

"Well, I guess it worked out for both of us." I said.

"I guess it did."

"Listen, I'm going to go make an appointment with the finest obstetrician in the state, so we can find out everything about our baby."

"That's not necessary…I'm sure my – "

"It is necessary." I interrupted. "Our baby is going to get the finest care, just as Bella does and you do. Nothing is going to happen to you or our baby, at least if I can help it." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Troy."

"You're welcome. So now, let's get that obstetrician on the phone and find out about our baby."

-------

The waiting room was packed with women when Gabriella and I got there. Luckily for me, the obstetrician was a fan of my restaurant, and said that she would take immediately. Gabriella was astonished at this, but I just told her that it was one of the benefits of being engaged to Troy Bolton.

"I still can't believe I'm sitting here." I remarked as we waited.

"I know." Gabriella said as she reached and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tenderly in hers. "It's miraculous. And honestly, I am so happy that I will be having the baby with you." I leaned forward, rubbing my nose gently with hers.

"Me too."

"Mr. And Mrs. Bolton." A secretary called out. I got up with Gabriella, and we followed the secretary to a room. Once Gabriella was settled down in the chair, she looked at me with a questioning look.

"Mr. And Mrs. Bolton?" she said. I smirked.

"Practice."

"For when?" she asked.

"For when we are married." Gabriella laughed.

"Charmer."

"I believe that I've heard that before." I said, a grin spreading on my face.

"Well maybe if you hear it more times, you will get it stuck in your head." I leaned forward and whispered in her ears.

"Never." I felt her shiver as my breath tickled hers. We broke apart when we heard a knock on the door. Soon after, a young female walked through the door. I stood up and extended my hand to her.

"Hello, I'm Troy Bolton."

"Hello, my name is Dr. Hues. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she shook my hand. She then walked towards the chair where Gabriella sat. "And you must be the lucky lady who finally captured Troy Bolton's heart." I blushed. "No need to blush… there was gossip all over the town as to when you would finally find somebody." She said to me.

"Well he's a great man." Gabriella said.

"I'm sure he is." Dr. Hues said. "Well, let's get this little show on the road." She said, walking over to the corner of the room and grabbing the ultrasound machine. "I just want to ask you a couple of questions."

"Go ahead." Gabriella said.

"Alright. Firstly, have you had any children before?"

"Yes."

"Have you had sexual intercourse in the last two months." Gabriella's face turned scarlet red, as did mine.

"Yes."

"And, when did you first think you were pregnant?"

"Um…when I missed my time of the month, probably around two weeks ago." The doctor nodded, writing down the information on a clipboard.

"And, have you taken any pregnancy tests?"

"Yes. I took six different ones, and they all came back positive."

"Any signs of pregnancy?"

"Um, yes. Well, I've been just exhausted lately, and have the occasional feeling of nausea. Also, my…um, breast have been feeling sore and have increased in size a bit. Then of course there is me missing my period and some very strange food cravings."

"Do you find you urinate more often?" the doctor asked. Gabriella's blush darkened.

"Yes, a bit."

"Well, it seems that you are probably expecting a little one. And we'll just check for sure with the ultrasound machine." She got a small bottle out. "This will feel cold." I sat down in the chair beside Gabriella, holding her hand. She gasped slightly when the cool gel hit her flat stomach.

Gabriella and I were staring intently at the small screen as the doctor continued to press the transducer probe into Gabriella's stomach.

"So?" I asked.

"Well…congratulations. It seems like you are indeed pregnant." Gabriella's eyes watered with tears, and she looked up at me.

"Troy…"

"I know, Brie. We're having a baby." She smiled and squeezed my hand gently.

"So, how does the baby look?" I asked.

"They look completely healthy. It seems that you are about 7 weeks along." I smiled, but then looked at the doctor.

"They?"

"Yes. They. You two are going to be having twins."

--------

**AN: OOHHHH…Twins. Why just give Bella one sibling, when she can have two. That is…if both of them make it. Lol.**

**So what do you guys think? Are you happy with the twins?**

**Please tell me.**

**Review if you want more!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	21. April's Sixth Sense

**Chapter 20 – April's Sixth Sense**

**AN: Thank you guys so much for your reviews and for the support on my youtube video. For those of you who were wondering… the song is called "Amazing" and it's by Janelle. Thank you also for the wonderful reviews that you submitted for the last chapter!!! I came home and smiled at each and every review!**

**I am so glad that you guys were excited that Troy and Gabriella are going to be having twins! I am too! Twins are always a good thing to put into a storyline, and I have my own two twin sisters who are younger than me, so it will be funny to try and include some of the funny stories I have had with me being older (Bella) and the twins younger (Troyella's twins). **

**By the way… if you understood what I just said, you get a cookie.**

**Lol.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story.**

**--------**

"Twins?"

"Troy, you have repeated that word more than twenty times." Gabriella said, a slight smirk playing on her mouth.

"I know its just… twins."

"I know. We're having twins!" Gabriella said excitedly. I turned to look at her and smiled.

"You think it's karma?" I asked.

"Huh?" The light turned green as we continued to drive home from the hospital. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I always wanted kids, and it was never happening. Party because you needed somebody that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with to have children." I looked at Gabriella quickly, winking. She giggled. "I was actually starting to believe that I was never going to be a dad."

"And karma comes into this how?"

"Well, now I'm going to be a dad to three kids." Gabriella's soft, musical laughter filled the car.

"Yup, Karma was definitely working there." Finally, I pulled into the drive. I quickly got out of the car and walked over to the passenger door, opening it up for Gabriella.

"Such a gentleman." She commented.

"I try." I responded. I wrapped my arm securely around her as we walk up to the front door. Standing there waiting for us was the housekeeper, Bella in her arms.

"How did the appointment go, sir?" she asked as she handed me Bella.

"Very well. It seems there will be two more additions to the household."

"Twins! Oh how lovely."

"Thank you. But Shh… you mustn't tell anybody yet, at least not until we have had a chance to tell our closest friends."

"Right sir." She said, and then walked back inside the house.

"Dada." Isabella said as she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Bella Bear, how are you?"

"Ya!" she exclaimed, and Gabriella and I laughed.

"Yes sweetie." Gabriella crooned. Together we headed into the house. "Wanna go watch some TV?" Isabella clapped excitedly. Gabriella took Isabella and headed off in the direction of the living room.

"Brie?" I said. She turned around.

"Yes."

"I'm going to invite over the gang. I think we should share our amazing news with them."

"Sharpay and Chad in the same room?"

"What better way to keep things entertained?" A sparkle shimmered in Gabriella's eyes.

"Right you are. Call them up!"

"She's staring at us again." Gabriella commented.

We were sitting on the loveseat; Isabella in my lap, while Sharpay and April sat on the couch in front of us, whispering to one another. Zeke was in the kitchen arranging his cookies on a plate, and Taylor and Chad were still running a bit late.

Since she had arrived, April had been staring at Gabriella. And now, it seemed that Sharpay was on board with her.

"You think she knows?" I asked.

"Probably."

"You're right. I mean, April's always had a sixth sense about these kinds of things." Gabriella looked up at me playfully.

"I remember, the whole 'it will take her a week to figure out we're dating'." Gabriella said laughing.

"Hey! In my defense, she has gotten a lot quicker at figuring things out since she went to university."

"Sure Bolton." I grinned.

"But seriously, I swear, she must have some sort of internal radar that tracks when things have changed, and then it pin-points exactly what it is." Gabriella sighed.

"I know. It kind of scares me. You can't keep anything from her."

"Hey guys! I have the cookies." Zeke said as he entered the room. He then proceeded to sit down on the couch beside Sharpay, wrapping his arms around hers.

"So… care to tell us why you called us here?" April asked.

"Not yet. We have to wait for Chad and Taylor to get here." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Please. That oaf will take hours to get here. I bet it has something to do with that giant mess of hair on his head."

"How many times have I told you never to diss the Fro?" I turned to see Chad standing in the doorway, Taylor beside him.

"Hello Chad." I said.

"Yo dude. Sorry we're late; there was traffic." Sharpay scoffed from the corner of the room.

"Probably got lost on the way."

"I haven't even been here two minutes and already you're ratting on me. "

"Guys! We're here for Troy and Gabriella, not to bicker amongst ourselves." April cut in. Chad sighed and went to sit down on one of the other loveseats in the room, pulling Taylor down beside him. "Anyway. What is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Not to fast sis." I said. "Firstly, I just wanted to know why you couldn't bring Carl?" April rolled her eyes, making me think that she was starting to become more and more like Sharpay.

"We broke up."

"What? Why?" Gabriella said shocked.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. He was just to obsessed with his music and work, and was getting a bit boring. I know I thought I loved him, but honestly I think I just wanted somebody to call my boyfriend. He just wasn't the guy for me. But no worry's, we're still friends."

"Aww…" Gabriella said. The room was silent for a little while.

"Bok!" Isabella squealed from my lap as she proudly held up a bright red block. The entire room filled with laughter.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of awkwardness." Taylor said.

"Sure is." I added.

"Anyway…enough about Carl. Tell us what you called us here for." April demanded.

"Always get right to the point, don't ya sis?"

"You're stalling." She said in a singsong voice.

"Fine. Earlier today Gabriella and I got some, exciting news."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" April shouted. Gabriella looked up at me, and I raised my shoulders.

"I told you, it's that freaky sixth sense."

"So am I right?"

"Yes April, you're right. Gabriella's pregnant."

"AHH!!! This is so exciting!!! I'm going to be an official, biological aunt!!" April squealed, jumping up from her seat and rushing towards Gabriella. Taylor and Sharpay soon followed, gushing about how she was glowing and looking so excited. The guys came up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"There's more." Gabriella said. The room looked at her quizzically. I looked at her, and nodded my head for her to continue. "We're expecting twins." Again, squeals filled the room. I stood up off the loveseat with Isabella, allowing the girls to surround Gabriella. I walked over towards the guys.

"Wow dude, big news." Chad said.

"Yeah." I replied as I rocked Isabella gently in my arms. Her head fell naturally against my shoulder.

"You sure you're ready for this? I mean, twins can be a big responsibility." Zeke said.

"I'm sure. Gabriella wanted another sibling for Isabella, and this way they will be close in age. Besides, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Are you happy?" Chad asked.

"Thrilled. I can't believe that this is happening to me. If you had told me a year ago that I would fall in love, adopt an adorable little girl and soon become a biological father, I would not have believed you."

"Fate's on your side man."

"You believe that?" I asked.

"Of course. Finally things are working out for you. You're going to have your own family Bolton." I smiled.

"Speaking of family." Zeke said. "When are you going to tell your parents?"

"Well, my mom is coming over for brunch tomorrow, and we'll tell her then. I'm sure by the end of tomorrow the rest of my family is going to know exactly what is going on." Chad laughed.

"You Bolton's always seem to have a way of spreading gossip quickly."

"It's all my grandmother and April." We laughed.

"So dude, you okay with this." I smiled.

"Yeah. For the first time in my life, I think I'm ready to be starting a family."

--------

**AN: Hey guys! No cliffy, instead a nice, fluffy ending for you guys!**

**In the next chapter… Gabriella will be celebrating her 23****rd**** birthday (22****nd**** happened while she was in the hospital… but Troy didn't know about it). So get ready for some more fun with Troy, Gabriella, Isabella, Troy's family, The Baylor's and the Danforth's!!!**

**Oh, and please take part in the new poll that i have on my profile!!!**

**Review if you want the next chapter!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	22. Celebration

**Chapter 21 – Celebration**

**AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for the feedback on the last chapter! What all of you said really meant a lot. I am glad that all of you are enjoying the story.**

**As I mentioned in my AN for "Love Doesn't Come Smoothly", it will shortly be coming to an end. The storyline seems to be dragging on and getting un-interesting. On the plus side, when that story ends, I will only be focusing on "Fate Works in Strange Ways", instead of starting a new story right away. Maybe then updates will come out sooner.**

**My poll doesn't seem to be working out well. So, if you want to tell me your answer to it either message me or tell me in a review!!!!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**AN: SORRY FOR RE-POSTING THIS!!! THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO TOLD ME ABOUT MY TYPE-O!!! I'VE BEEN REALLY TIRED AND KINDA DIDN'T REALIZE WHAT I WROTE!!! SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!!! HOPE THERE ARE NO MORE ERRORS!!!**

--------

The last month seemed to have flown by.

As presumed, April immediately told the entire family that Gabriella was pregnant. My mother has insisted on spending more time around the house to help Gabriella, making my house even more of a woman zone.

Secretly, I was praying that at least one of the twins was a boy. To even out the hormones in the house.

Gabriella was now eleven weeks pregnant. Isabella was now fourteen months old, becoming more and more of a little terror as the days went on. She took her first step four days after we found out Gabriella was pregnant, and was learning more and more words as the days went by. She was incredibly bright for a toddler, smarter than usually children her age.

What had surprised me was that April, my little sister, had started dating James, one of my closest friends. They started dating shortly after she broke it off with Carl, and were now a full couple. What surprised me even more was how perfect they seemed to be for one another. Another plus side, she was now spending more time at the restaurant and less time at my house.

Gabriella and I had come to the mutual agreement that we were going to get married after the twins were born. Gabriella said that she didn't want to 'look like a whale' in the wedding photos, and she also wanted the twins to become a part of the ceremony.

Fortunately, there was another celebration going on. Today was Gabriella's twenty-third birthday. Her twenty-second had passed by when she was in the hospital, so I intended to make this birthday a very special one.

--------

"Hey beautiful. Happy Birthday." I greeted Gabriella as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi." She said as she came and kissed me on the cheek, sitting down beside me on the chair. "And thanks."

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"I can choose anything?"

"Yup. It's your birthday, so you get anything you want." She smiled.

"Hmm…eggs?"

"Coming right up." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs. "Scrambled or Over-Easy?"

"Surprise me." Gabriella said with a smirk on her face. I laughed.

"So I take it Bella's still sleeping?" Gabriella nodded. "I'll make extra for her." I cracked the eggs and began whipping them with a whisk. Isabella had started eating hard food, and her favourite thing to eat was scrambled eggs because it was soft for her.

"So…" I asked as I walked over to the fridge again and grabbed some orange juice, pouring it into two glasses. Isabella was still drinking milk. "How are you feeling this morning."

"Tired. But at least my morning sickness seems to have stopped." Unfortunately for Gabriella, she got her morning sickness right after we went to get the ultrasound, and it had been very bad. The doctor told us it usually stops by the twelfth week, but Gabriella hasn't had it for the last couple of days.

"That's good. Maybe it's finally over." I put the now cooked eggs on three plates, setting on down in front of Gabriella, one beside her in my seat, and a small plate on Isabella's high chair. Gabriella looked down at the mass of eggs on her plate.

"What, are you trying to make me fat?" she asked playfully. I laughed and came up behind her.

"Of course not. You're eating for three now." I said as I placed my hand gently on her slightly swollen stomach. Because she was pregnant with twins, she had already begun to show a bit.

"True." I sat down beside her. We ate in a peaceful silence, but I noticed that Gabriella was picking more at her food instead of eating it.

"Do you not like the eggs?" I asked. She looked up at me, and sighed.

"Of course not, they are delicious."

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"Thinking."

"About?" I prompted. Gabriella looked back down at her place, sliding the tiny pieces of eggs around on her plate with her fork.

"It's just, today is the first birthday that I have celebrated without my parents. It feels…out of place." I leaned closer to her, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"I understand exactly how you feel. My other grandfather, on my father's side, was very close to me. After he died, I didn't feel like celebrating at all."

"Exactly." I kissed her gently on the head.

"My mom then told me something that changed my look on it. She said that my grandfather would not want me suffering on my birthday because he was gone. She said that he would always be with me in my heart, and that he was watching me right now, and if he saw that I wasn't happy then he wouldn't be happy." Gabriella smiled gently.

"Yeah, I guess that's a logical way of thinking about it."

"I think so too. So, just think, your parents are watching you right now, feeling so proud of their daughter, and wanting you to have the best birthday imaginable." Gabriella kissed me gently on the lips.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Gabriella laughed.

"Watch that ego, Troy." She giggled again. Just as she was about to take another bite of her eggs, a cry sounded through the household.

"I guess somebody wants attention." I said. "I'll go get her, you continue eating." Gabriella nodded. I got up from my chair, pecked Gabriella once more on the lips, and headed off to get the little princess out of her crib.

-------

In three hours, the Bolton residence had changed from a quiet, peaceful household to a noisy one. Gabriella's twenty-third birthday party was in full swing.

"I still can't believe you got all my old friends to come." Gabriella said from her spot beside me on the loveseat. James and April, who were playing with Isabella in the backyard, occupying her for the time being.

"Well I got Sharpay to tell me who you used to know, and then I just called them."

"That was sweet of you."

"You deserve it." She smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom approaching.

"Hey mom." I greeted.

"Hey sweetie. Why aren't you two lovebirds mingling with the guests?" Gabriella laughed.

"After walking around for and hour, you're feet really start to kill. I decided to take a small break from walking, and your gracious son offered to accompany me."

"That's my son, always trying to be the gentleman. Sitting with you for purely selfless reasons, not a lazy bone in his body." My mom said playfully.

"Of course not." Gabriella agreed. They burst out laughing.

"Alright, making fun of Troy time is over." I said. Gabriella pecked me on the lips.

"We were just teasing."

"I know." I said. I then turned to mom. "Where's grandma." My mom rolled her eyes.

"Sharing style tips with Sharpay. I swear let those two lose in a mall together and there would be nothing left to buy in the store."

"It's probably true." Gabriella commented.

"Well at least that keeps Sharpay occupied for a couple of hours." I said.

"Yes. Well, I have to go and check on the food. You don't want over cooked potatoes." My mom said. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Lucille." Once my mom had left us, I looked Gabriella straight in the eyes.

"Now that we're alone, I have something to give you."

"You didn't have to get me anything. Believe me, with everything you've given me, it feels like you've given me too much."

"I wanted to get this for you. Besides, it's not right to not get you something on your own birthday." I reached into my jacket pocket and took out a small white box with a red bow on top. "Here." Gabriella delicately took it.

"What is it?"

"Open it." I said. Gabriella nodded, carefully taking off the bow and opening the lid to the box. She gasped when she was what was inside.

"Oh Troy, it's beautiful." Gabriella pulled out a gold necklace and held it before her. Hanging off of the gold chain was a small circle pendant.

"It's meant to be a representation of our love." I told her. "A circle, because it is – "

"Never ending." Gabriella finished for me.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"It's perfect." she held the necklace out towards me. "Would you put it on me?" I nodded. Gabriella turned around on the couch so her back faced me. I gently placed the necklace around her neck, clipping it in place. Gabriella then turned to face me, her hand drifting up and taking the pendant in her fingers.

"It suits you." I commented.

"Thank you Troy. It's simply lovely." She threw her arms around my neck, her lips pressing firmly against mine. When we broke apart, I rested my forehead against hers.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Oh yes."

"That's good."

"Maybe we should get back to spending time with the guests. It's not right for me to not spend any time with them at my own birthday party."

"I guess you're right." I said, sighing.

"Don't worry, we'll spend time alone together later." I smiled.

"Is that a promise?" I asked. Gabriella laughed.

"Yes."

"Good." I stood up off the loveseat, pulling Gabriella up with me. "Let's start mingling!"

"First Troy." Gabriella said. I turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, for today. You made my birthday a very special one, and helped me get through the first birthday without my parents. I don't know what I did to deserve your kindness." I smiled.

"I ask myself the same question every day." Gabriella looked me deep in the eyes.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella. I am so happy that you were brought into my life."

-------

**AN: Ah, a good old-fashioned fluffy chapter. Just warning you, there are a lot of those coming up in the story, so I really hope that all of you enjoy fluffy stories. **

**Anyway in the next chapter, Troy spends some quality time with Gabriella and Bella for the day.**

**Also, as a side note, I was wondering if anybody was interested in creating a banner for my stories (any of them; even the one-shots). I am creating a photobucket account for myself, so if you message me and tell me you want to make me one, then you can sent it to me by e-mail and I will post it on the photobucket for everybody to see!!! (plus links in my profile). And don't worry; you will be properly credited for the banner.**

**You can make banners for any of my stories. Please message me if you are interested and tell me a) what story to want to make it for and b) your username (or name you want me to go by; or both). **

**Review if you want the next chapter to come out!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	23. Family

**Chapter 22 – Family**

**AN: Wow! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews that I got for the last chapter! I am five reviews away from reaching 500, how FANTASTIC is that!**

**I am SO sorry for being MIA for the last week and a half, but I have had a lot of things going on and have had practically no time to update. Plus, I was in Ottawa and had no Internet connection so even if I had time to update I wouldn't have been able to post it. I am SO sorry and hope I haven't lost any viewers because of my lack of updates.**

**Fortunately, I have finished "Love Doesn't Come Smoothly" which means that I will only have to focus on "Fate Works in Strange Ways". Once I finish (or an really close to finishing) then I will post the trailer for my new story, so keep your eyes out!**

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed on what type of story you want next. Love you all and I was glad to hear your input!**

**Anyway, sorry again for the lack of update and I will try to make up for it. Thank you all for sticking by me!**

---------

"I'm fat."

We were in the bedroom, Gabriella trying to find an outfit for the day. We were planning on taking Bella to the park, spending a relaxing day as a family together. Unfortunately, Gabriella's hormones had decided to start the day off rocky.

"Brie, you are not fat." She spun around to face me, and I swore if looks could kill I would be a dead man.

"Well then, what do you call gaining 11 pounds? Huh?"

"Pregnant?" I quickly ducked at I saw a flash of silver fly by my head, and then heard the accompanying crash. Turning around, I saw my pile of sports magazine's sprayed all over the ground, a silver hairbrush lying on top.

"Wrong answer." Gabriella muttered.

"Did you just throw a hairbrush at me?"

"You deserved it."

"How?"

"You called me fat." I rolled my eyes, and then saw tears begin to form in Gabriella's eyes. I swiftly walked across the room, wrapping her in my arms. Gabriella buried her face into my chest.

"Brie, you are in no way fat. That swell on your stomach," I moved away from her, placing a gentle hand on her growing stomach, "that's our babies in there. Brie, you are 17 weeks pregnant, of course you are going to gain weight."

"I'm being silly aren't I?" she muttered.

"No, of course not. Just blame the hormones." Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks Troy. You always know exactly what to say."

"Not all the time. You did throw a hairbrush at me." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You were being silly."

"I'm always silly." Before she could respond, a cry was heard from down the hallway.

"Troy, go get your daughter, before I am forced to throw another hairbrush."

"You wouldn't dare…" I said teasingly. Gabriella lifted up a sparkly pink brush and raised it above her head.

"Just try me. You know what they say… never mess with a hormonal pregnant woman." I gulped, quickly walking towards the bedroom door.

"I'm going, don't worry."

"Good." I saw Gabriella grabbing a yellow shirt from off the bed and holding it up against her body.

"By the way Brie?"

"Mhm…" she mumbled back.

"I would wear blue, it makes you look slimmer."

The hairbrush crashed against the swiftly closing bedroom door.

--------

"Bella! Stop throwing food!" Gabriella scolded.

We were sitting on a picnic blanket by the lake, watching as the swans swam gracefully. Gabriella was attempting to feed Bella some mashed potato salad, which was proving unsuccessful.

"Glee." Bella gurgled.

"You know even though she can somewhat talk now, she still decides to use fake words. Weird." I commented, only to get another glare from Gabriella.

"Not helping." I sighed, lifted Isabella off of Gabriella's lap and onto my own.

"Bella, why are you being so mean to mommy? You know that her hormones are whack and she needs as little problems as possible." Isabella just looked up at me innocently with her chocolate brown eyes. "You think you can eat a little, for mommy?" I lifted up the spoon and placed it near her mouth, amazed to see her instantly eat it.

"How did you do that?" Gabriella questioned. "How is it you always manage to get her to do what you say?" I shrugged.

"What can I say? She's a little daddy's girl. Right Baby Girl?"

"Dada." She said, reaching her tiny hand out and wrapping it around my index and middle fingers.

"See?" I said, getting an eye-roll from Gabs.

"She just knows you spoil her." Gabriella said leaning back and lovingly began rubbing her stomach. "Just like you will our other children."

"I can't help it." I said, bouncing Isabella carefully on my lap. "I love to dote on my family." I smiled at the term.

Family.

"I never thought I would hear those words." Gabriella commented. "We really are a true family, aren't we?"

"A perfect family."

"Famli" Isabella babbled. Gabriella's melodic laugh rang through my ears.

"That's right sweetie." Gabriella leaned forward, tickling Isabella under the chin. She squirmed in my lap, her arms flailing and whacking against my body.

"That," I groaned as her elbow dug into my lower body, "was my kidney."

"Baby girl, you're hurting daddy." Isabella giggled, arms continuing to hit my body.

"Ohh… there goes the other kidney." I lifted Isabella off my lap and onto the blanket, sitting her beside me. She was instantly up and unsteadily walking. Gabriella moved to get up, and I swiftly leaned forward and helped her.

"I don't need your help yet."

"Yet?"

"When I'm a balloon, I'll call you." I laughed.

"Let's just go find out little terror before she does something." Running forward, I grabbed Isabella and lifted her into my arms. She squealed in delight before settling down and resting against my chest. I turned to see Gabriella carefully putting her now shoe-less feet into the cool water of the lake. I walked over to her, slipping off my shoes, and joined her in the water.

"It's soothing, isn't it?" Gabriella said.

"Sure is." I replied, wrapping my free arm around Gabriella's slender waist.

"Water." Isabella said.

"Yes, water." I said, releasing Gabriella and bending forward. I let Isabella's feet skim the water, only to have Isabella kick out and soak me. Gabriella laughed.

"Something funny?" I asked her.

"You."

"How so?"

"Well, our daughter may be a daddy's girl, but she also finds pleasure in torturing her daddy."

"That's not true." Gabriella gave me a look.

"Sure."

"It's true! I'm just always in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Mhm."

"You don't believe me." I stated. I carefully turned my body to face Gabriella, putting Isabella's feet back in the water. Sure enough, Isabella had the same reaction to the water.

A drenched-looking Gabriella glared at me.

"You did that on purpose." She said.

"What can I say? You were in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said, shrugging. Isabella looked back and forth between her parents.

"You're mean."

"You know you love me." I said.

"True." I leaned forward, kissing Gabriella gently. She wrapped her arms around me, sandwiching Isabella in between us.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." I smiled, and then kissed Isabella gently on the forehead.

"We love you too baby girl."

"Mama… dada…" she replied.

For the next hour we stayed in that position, watching as the sun set behind the Albuquerque mountains.

It was a perfect afternoon.

---------

**AN: Again, I am SOO sorry that I haven't updated the story in a long time, but with my school trip and family problems it has been really hard. I will try to update sooner next time.**

**Next chapter: Gabriella's ultrasound. Gender of the babies is found out.**

**That is… if you guys want to know the gender.**

**Review if you want the next chapter!!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	24. Ultrasound

**Chapter 23 – Ultrasound**

**AN: Hey Guys…. Thank you very much for the reviews that I got for last chapter. So many of you are very excited to find out the gender of the babies, and I will not disappoint. You guys will be finding out this chapter, so be very excited!!!!**

**I did notice, however, that there were fewer reviews in the last chapter than I usually get, and I am worried that it is because of my absence for a little while. I hope I can get back to the regular amounts of reviews that I usually get.**

**Love all of you guys… There should be approximately 8-10 more chapters in this story… and then after that I will be starting my new story. I'm sure you guys will not be disappointed by it.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

-------

Squeals and splashes were heard in the bathroom.

"Bella!" I cried as she threw her rubber duck into the water. "You're getting me soaked!"

"Wrong place at the wrong time honey." Gabriella said from the corner of her room, a video camera practically stuck to the front of her face. I stuck out my tongue at her. "Mature Troy… I thought Bella was the only baby in the room."

"I am no baby, thank you very much."

"You keep believing that." Gabriella said giggling. I playfully rolled my eyes, focusing once again on Isabella who was settled in my lap in the bathtub. This morning's breakfast had ended up more on her face than in her actual mouth. Though morning baths usually didn't occur, though Isabella would love that because she adored baths, today was a special occasion that Bella needed to be clean for.

Gabriella was having her second ultrasound. And at eighteen weeks pregnant, there was a certain thing that the doctors were now able to tell.

The genders of the babies.

Gabriella and I had already decided that we wanted to know what we were going to have, so we could have the house fully prepared for when the twins arrive.

Bella was waving her arms around, splashing me in the process, as I attempted to wash her back.

"Baby girl, sit still for just a second?" I asked politely, laughing when she sat still in my lap and looked up at me innocently. As I washed her back, tickling her occasionally so I could her the occasional giggle, I looked up at Gabriella.

Her stomach seemed to have doubled, her hand resting protectively on it. She had a certain glow about her, her body radiating with happiness and awaiting motherhood. Her eyes sparkled, her smile lighting up the room.

Pregnancy looked good on Gabriella.

"She's so obedient with you." Gabriella remarked.

"What can I say?" I said, laughing. "She loves me."

"Well Mr. Lovable, you have to get out of the bathtub now."

"Aww…but it's so much fun!" I jokingly complained.

"Yes well, if you want to find out the gender of our precious twins, you better get out." I swiftly stood up, taking Isabella with me.

"I'm out." Gabriella smiled.

"That's more like it."

-------

"Troy, if you keep bouncing her like that she's going to throw up." Gabriella said as we waited in the waiting room. "Why are you so nervous."

"I'm not nervous." I responded quickly. Gabriella shot me a look. "Ok I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I guess I don't want anything wrong with the babies." Gabriella comfortingly took my hand, lacing it with hers.

"Nothing's going to be wrong. The babies are healthy and growing."

"You're right. What am I fretting about?" I sighed, relaxing back in the chair, pulling Isabella closer to me. I rocked her soothingly back and fourth as we waited for our names to be called. Just as Isabella had nodded off to sleep, a nurse appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. And Mrs. Bolton?" Gabriella looked at me, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Let's go Mrs. Bolton." I said, holding Isabella in one hand and lacing my other with Gabriella's. The nurse led us to a private room where Gabriella was instructed to lay down on the bed as we waited for the obstetrician. I sat down in the seat beside Gabriella, Isabella sleeping in my lap.

"Look at the happy family." Dr. Hues said as she entered the room. I got ready to stand up and greet her, but she held up her hand. "Stay sitting, you don't want to disturb your daughter's sleep." I nodded, smiling.

"Hello doc." I said.

"Hello Doctor." Gabriella greeted.

"Hello Bolton family." She said with a grin. She went and sat down on Gabriella's other side, pulling the ultrasound machine towards her. "And how are you doing?"

"Fine. Morning Sickness has thankfully ended, and besides my back hurting occasionally everything seems to be going normally. Besides the face that my stomach is growing twice as much as it did with Bella."

"Well you are pregnant with twins. Your stomach will be bigger." I silently laughed, remember the little bicker Gabriella and I had that morning she claimed she was fat.

"Stop smirking Bolton." Gabriella said. Dr Hues just looked at us confused, before shrugging.

"Well, how about we take a look at the little ones."

The machine was running, and I was soon looking at the familiar screen.

"There's one," the doctor said, pointing to a small shape on the screen. "And… there's the second."

"And… nothing's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing at all. Your babies are growing right on time, and are perfectly healthy. Would you like to hear their heartbeats?" I smile spread on my face, as did on Gabriella's.

"Yes." I said. The doctor got out her stethoscope and pressed the tip against Gabriella's stomach. She then handed me the headphones, and I placed them in my ears.

The sound that filled my ears was one that I'd never heard before. Those were my babies' heartbeat. Tears of joy filled my eyes as I heard the beautiful sound.

I then handed the stethoscope to Gabriella, who had a similar reaction. She looked up at me.

"It's them." She said.

"Yeah. That's them. Our little creations." Dr. Hues smiled at the scene.

"As you can hear, they have strong heartbeats. They are perfectly healthy."

"Thank you doctor." I said.

"It's no problem."

"Can you tell the genders?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Yes. Would you like to know?" Gabriella looked up at me, and I nodded.

"Yes, we would." I answered. The doctor nodded, looking back up at the screen.

"Alright. Well that little one there," she said, pointing to the screen, "is a little boy."

A boy.

I smiled, not believing what she said. I was going to have a son, a little boy.

"A boy?"

"Yes. You are going to be having a son." I smiled at Gabriella.

"A boy."

"I know!" She reached over, squeezing my hand gently. "We're having a son."

"A Son." My mind was trying to wrap itself around the thought.

I always dreamed of having a son that would carry on the Bolton name, and my dream was coming true. Gabriella and I were going to have a baby boy.

"And, the second baby?" Gabriella asked.

"The second one," the doctor said, pointing to the screen, "is a girl."

"A boy and a girl." Gabriella said.

"I can't believe it!" I said, leaning forward, careful not to disturb Isabella, and kissing Gabriella on the lips.

"Congratulations you two. I'll see you two at your next ultrasound." She smiled, and then headed out of the room.

A baby boy and baby girl.

A boy to teach basketball to, throw a baseball with, and teach how to be like his father.

A girl to spoil rotten, dress up in little pink dresses and try to fend guys off of.

My life was changing in the best ways possible.

---------

**AN: Well, I hope you guys are all happy with the babies' genders. I had a hard time deciding between boys and girls, and when some people suggested that it would be amazing if they had a boy and a girl, I listened. I hope you guys are going to like what happens.**

**Next Chapter: It's a surprise what happens!!!! A hint… it has something to do with the twins.**

**Please, don't forget to review if you want the next chapter!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	25. Regular Day At Home?

**Chapter 24 – Regular Day At Home?**

**AN: Hey people! How are you all doing? Thank you for the reviews that I got for the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys were pleased that there will be one baby boy and one baby girl. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story.**

**Ps… sorry that this Chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it is mainly a filler leading up to the later chapters!**

--------

"Troy?" I heard Gabriella call from the living room.

"Yes?"

"Could you please make me your sandwich? The one with peanut butter, jelly, and – "

"Pickles. Got it." I rolled my eyes as I headed to the fridge to gather the ingredients. "I still don't understand how you could like the taste of that."

"Hey! It's a craving."

"A weird craving." I muttered under my breath.

Gabriella had been feeling a tad under the weather lately, and so I sent Isabella off to April's so she didn't catch the cold, and also so Gabriella didn't have to worry about taking care of her. That also meant that Gabriella and I had some alone time.

When I finished assembling her sandwich, I walking into the living room to find Gabriella's eyes closed and her hand on her forehead.

"You still have that headache?" Her eyes opened.

"Yeah, but it's nothing."

"Brie, are you sure we shouldn't get it checked out?"

"I'll be fine." I sat down beside her on the coach, allowing her to put her feet on my lap.

"You're 5 ½ months pregnant, I don't think that we should be risking anything." Gabriella grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"If it gets any worse, I'll tell you. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." I smiled. "Now, where's my sandwich."

"No please?"

"Trooooooy." Gabriella moaned.

"Alright here." I said, handing over the place. Gabriella sat up, leaning against the many pillows behind her, and smiled.

"Thank you." She said gratefully, taking a bite. I leaned forward, rubbing my hands soothingly on her belly.

"Mommy's eating strange food right now, but when you guys get out of there I promise I will teach you what real food it." Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes.

"Because mustard and cornflakes is real food."

"Hey! It's good." Gabriella laughed.

"Don't worry you two, I'll make sure that daddy never feeds you. I can blame my food tastes on hormones right now, but your father was just born strange."

"I am not strange. Just… unique."

"Keep telling yourself that honey." Gabriella had now finished with her sandwich, and was trying to put the place on the coffee table. After laughing, I took it from her.

"Belly preventing you from bending?" she groaned.

"It can be a pain, but then I remember that our little babies are in there and its all forgotten."

"That's right. Because we love our little precious ones." I said leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to her belly. Then, I felt a strange sensation against my hand.

A small kick.

I looked up quickly at Gabriella, to see tears in her eyes as she stared down at my hand on her stomach.

"Did that really happen?" she asked.

"Our baby kicked." Just as the words came out from my mouth, my second hand felt the same sensation. "And there goes the second." Gabriella's eyes brightened with happiness as she looked at me through tear filled eyes.

"I can't believe it." She said. "Both of them."

"I know."

"It's so beautiful."

"It's perfect." I said, stretching over her growing stomach and kissing her square on the lips.

--------

"That… was my bladder." I laughed. "It's not funny!"

"But it is darling."

"Just because you're not being used as a punching bag doesn't mean you have to be a meanie."

"Meanie? What are you like three?" Gabriella stuck out her tongue.

"If I were three, could I really be pregnant?"

"Did you really have to get all technical about it?" Gabriella smirked.

"I win."

We were silent for a while, Gabriella lying in my arms as we watched a movie in our bedroom. Unfortunately, we had been too preoccupied with the babies' kicks to notice the movie.

"Fine then. You have the heart of a three year old." Gabriella shifted so she was facing me.

"You're still on that. Didn't you give up already?"

"Troy Bolton never gives up."

"Careful of your ego Troy." I just smiled, reaching my arm forward to remove a hair from Gabriella's face. I pressed my hand against her forehead.

"Brie, you're burning up."

"It's nothing."

"Brie, first your headaches and now a fever. I really think I should take you to a doctor tomorrow to get things checked out."

"I'm honestly fine!" She groaned.

"Brie I really think we should just get it looked at. As a precaution." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You're worrying over nothing." I looked Gabriella straight in the eyes.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Gabriella smiled.

"That's sweet." She probably saw the worried expression on my face, for she continued. "Alright, how about we make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"If I still have a headache or fever tomorrow morning, then you can take me to Dr. Hues to get it checked out. But if not, you stop stressing about it. Deal?" I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Deal."

As Gabriella continued to lie in my arms, and eventually fall asleep, my mind wandered.

There was nothing seriously wrong with Gabriella, right?

I prayed to God that night to take care of Gabriella and our babies, and protect them from any harm.

Just hopefully, God heard my prayer, and listened.

--------

**AN: Hey guys, so what did you think of the chapter? Liked it? Hated it?**

**On the plus side, who here is excited for the Oscars on Sunday. With Vanessa and Zac performing, Zac presenting an award, and the two of them walking the red carpet together, I couldn't be more excited! It's going to be really amazing. **

**Another side note, my sixteenth birthday is coming up in a week, on February 27****th****! I can't believe that I'm turning sixteen; it's just amazing!!!**

**Next Chapter: Surprise!**

**Review, Review, Review if you want to find out what happens with Gabi!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	26. Cause For Concern

**Chapter 25 – Cause For Concern**

**AN: Hey people… Thank for so much for the amazing reviews for last chapter and the wonderful birthday messages. Even though my birthday is on Friday, I am so happy that you guys wished me the best.**

**I would also like to extend a heartfelt birthday wish to World of Peace (Who is turning 16 the day before me!!!) and PinkHeartItalian91 (Who, if I remember, is turning 18. Please correct me if I'm wrong Connie!). Happy birthday to the both of you and I really wish you guys the best!**

**I have a little bit of sad news. My laptop crashed from a virus, which means that all of the saved chapters of my story were deleted. That is why I did not post a chapter earlier, I had to re-write it. They say there is no chance that I will get all my files back. That also means all of my stalkerish Zac Efron photos have also been deleted. It's upsetting.**

**On a happier note, Zac and Vanessa were simply stunning at the Oscars. Their performance was fantastic, her dress was just gorgeous and Zac looked very handsome. It made my day to see them together. It was simply an amazing night.**

**On another happier note… Vanessa has now favourited a second video of mine on youtube. Another plus… she commented on it! I was so happy to see that!**

**Well, sorry about all of my blabbing, and I reward anybody that actually read all of it.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Love you guys!**

--------

Fortunately, Gabriella awoke fever and headache free.

Two and a half months passed and Gabriella was still as normal as ever. Her stomach had grown twice as much and she already looked like she was going to pop any day. Her cravings had continued on, becoming stranger and stranger as the days went on.

Isabella had become a terror of a toddler, in the nicest way possible. She was starting to wander all over the house, and babbling strange sentences wherever she went. Her favourite pastimes consisted of playing with blocks, finding her daddy, and talking to Gabriella's stomach. She was becoming quite the curious little 19-month-old, and Gabriella and I enjoyed every moment that we would spend with her.

"Mama! Dada! Love you." Isabella squealed as she sat in between Gabriella's bent legs and her bulging stomach. Gabriella was resting against me on the couch, as we spent another quiet evening together as a family.

"That we do." I said, rubbing Gabriella's stomach affectionately. A familiar excited thumping of my heart occurred when I felt a small kick against my hand. Gabriella sighed, leaning back against me.

"This is nice." She said, closing her eyes.

"It sure is." I leaned forward, kissing Gabriella on the back of the head.

"Dada?" Isabella's quiet voice asked.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Pay."

"Of course you can play. Hold on." Gabriella leaned forward, and I got up off the couch and lifted Isabella carefully off of her. I placed Isabella in her playpen, throwing in her stuffed animals and a couple of plastic blocks. I then walked back towards Gabriella, sitting across from her on the couch.

"How are you feeling? Want me to get any aspirin for your back?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine. I just have a tiny headache but it will go away." Worry filled my body.

"A headache? Are they back?"

"This is just the second one I've had in the last week. I'm sure it's nothing." I reached for Gabriella's hand, placing my other one on her stomach.

"Gabriella, I don't want anything to happen to our little ones. If you continue to have headaches, I'm taking you to a doctor, no discussion." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You are just being overprotective. They will probably stop – ahh!" she cried, clutching her stomach.

"Brie? What's wrong?" She looked up at me.

"I don't think it's normal to have abdominal pain, is it?"

"No it isn't." Gabriella's eyes began tearing up.

"Troy, I think you should take me to a hospital."

-------

My parents had been called to come and take Isabella, and soon Gabriella and I were speeding off towards the hospital. Immediately I made sure we were taken in to see Dr. Hues.

We were now currently sitting in the room waiting for her to come.

"Troy, what if something's really wrong."

"Maybe it's nothing Brie. You're probably just stressed and this is your body reacting. I mean, you're pregnant with twins, have a toddler to look after, not to mention getting the house ready for the new babies. You have had a lot of stuff on your mind."

"Yeah. I mean, all of that plus you birthday coming up." Gabriella froze, and then looked at me. "I totally forgot about your birthday. I don't even have a gift for you. Gosh I'm such a terrible person!" I leaned forward, capturing Gabriella's lips with mine before she could go forward. When I pulled back, I took her hand in mine and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Gabriella. I don't care about my birthday. I have already been given the best gift I could have imagined. You are not a terrible person. You are stressed, worried, nervous, and have tons of things on your mind. Don't worry about something that doesn't really matter."

"Troy, you are too good to me." Gabriella said.

"It's because I love you." I leaned forward, kissing her. Then I kissed Gabriella's stomach. "And I love you two too!" Again, a familiar kick was felt against my stomach.

"They love you too." Gabriella said. I smiled.

"See Brie, they are kicking strong. There is probably not that bad of a problem if they are kicking. Things could be a lot worse." I said reassuringly.

"You're right." She said, sighing and leaning her head against mine. We stayed in that position, before a click of the door caught out attention.

"I hear we are having a little problem here." Dr. Hues said as she sad down on Gabriella's other side, taking out her clipboard. "What's going on?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, and began.

"It probably started about 3 months ago. I kept on getting these headaches. I also had a fever, but not very high. Troy," she added, smiling at me, "insisted I get it checked out, but it stopped after about a week. Then, it didn't happen again until a couple of days ago. Then, just today, I had some stomach pains. And now, we're here."

Dr. Hues was scribbling ferociously on her clipboard.

"Doctor. Do you have any clue what could be going on?" Dr. Hues put down the clipboard, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Well, there are many things that could be wrong. It could just be a regular case of stress causing this, but that would not explain the fever and headaches. Again that seems to cancel out fake contractions. I'll have to run a few tests so we can have some more data and then I'll know what exactly we are dealing with."

"How serious can this be?"

"I'm not going to lie to you guys, this can get pretty serious. But fortunately, there are also some very simple explanations as to why this is going on. I'm going to go book an ultrasound and a couple of other tests for you, and I will be right back." She got up.

"Thank you doctor." Gabriella said. Dr. Hues leaned down and patted Gabriella's shoulder in a supporting manner.

"I promise you that I will get down to the bottom of this."

------

All of the tests had come and gone, and again Gabriella and I found ourselves sitting in the room waiting for the results.

"I can't help thinking this is all my fault."

"Brie, how can you even think that?" I asked her.

"Maybe if I had gone and checked up on the stuff earlier then this wouldn't of happened."

"It's not your fault. Everything stopped, so we all thought that it was nothing. If anything it's my fault, because I should have just dragged you to the doctor." Gabriella smiled gently.

"How about it's nobody's fault?"

"That's a great idea." I said. A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Hey you two. I have the results." Dr. Hues said as she sat down in her seat.

"And?" I asked.

"Well Gabriella, it seems that you have been diagnosed with Pre-eclampsia. Now, it's a bit confusing figuring out exactly how you got it, but all I know is that it can be potentially dangerous for the mother and the fetus."

"What can we do to cure it?" I asked.

"The most helpful thing to do would be to induce labour."

------

**AN: Oh… another cliffhanger. Intense stuff. **

**I probably won't be able to get another chapter up until maybe Saturday… most likely Sunday or Monday. This is because I have a family birthday party on Friday (my real b-day), a friend birthday party on Saturday (all afternoon) and so I won't have any time really to sit in front of a computer and type away.**

**But, I might find time and will be able to update even sooner! Like a birthday gift from me to you.**

**So please, review as a birthday gift for me and if you want the next chapter!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	27. In An Instant

**Chapter 26 – In An Instant**

**AN: Hey guys… thank you very much for the many happy birthday wishes that I got from all of you, it really made my birthday a special one. Thank you also for the reviews, they really were fantastic. Don't worry; I think that you guys will like this chapter.**

**Also, thank you for giving me the best birthday present I could have imagined, MY STORY REACHED 600 REVIEWS!!!!!! GGGGAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! That is just fantastic!!! I really can't believe it! It is just brilliant. Thank you guys SO, SO MUCH!**

**So... i got the chapter done in time to submit it on my birthday! It's such an amazing thing being sixteen. I really an so happy right now, and all of you just made my day even better. Thank you so much and i love you all!**

**Well, all of my files are officially gone. I was so lucky that I backed up all of my stories, otherwise I would have actually been crying right now. So though I lost all of my pictures (over 3000 Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens photos… sigh) I didn't lose the stories that are so important to me.**

**So without further delay, here is the next chapter of the story.**

--------

Pre-eclampsia.

For some, it sparks fear the second they hear that word. It means that things have become serious and urgent action has to be taken. It means that your heart rate speeds up and your stress level goes through the roof as you wait for the doctor to explain to you what will happen.

That is the reaction you have, if you know what the word means.

That is why when the doctor told us I was standing frozen for around ten full minutes before I finally got out of my shock.

"Induce labour?" I asked.

"Yes. You see, pre-eclampsia happens when there has either been a great deal of stress and finally your body cannot take the pressure, or there is a problem with the uterus and babies' placenta. Either was the disease is dangerous for both mother and child in this predicament."

"What about a C-Section?" Gabriella asked. "That's what we were originally opting to have." Dr. Hues urgently shook her head.

"Too dangerous. There is a very high chance we could lose both you and the twins if we have a c-section." Gabriella's face paled at the news, as I presume my face did as well.

"Well we are definitely not having that done." I said firmly, squeezing Gabriella's hand. "You'll just have to go natural." She nodded.

"No other choice." I looked up to see Dr. Hues smiling at us.

"You are like no couple I've seen before. Most of them began freaking out and yelling at one another, or crying. But you just stayed calm." I smiled at Gabriella.

"We just make a great team." I threw in a wink at the end, resulting in her blushing. It makes me feel like a teenager to see her have that reaction around me.

"Alright. A Nurse will be here in half an hour to give you a needle that will start inducing the labour. After that, we'll see how it goes. Until then, I would urge you Gabriella to not leave your bed."

"Okay." Gabriella said. Dr. Hues turned and walked out of the room. I leaned forward and kissed Gabriella on the forehead.

"You're so brave. You're mind is probably going crazy right now. But – " I interrupted as I saw she opened her mouth, "this is not your fault one bit. Nobody could have predicted this would happen, and we just have to get through it. I don't want to see any blaming yourself. Promise?" Gabriella looked at me, before smiling gently.

"Promise." She sighed, leaning back against the chair. Then, a loud ringing blasted through the room. I grabbed my blackberry from my pocket, to see April's smiling face looking up at me through the caller ID.

"I knew she would call." I said, pressing talk and holding it up to my ear. "Hey April."

"_TROY! What the heck is going on over there?" _

"April calm down."

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN!!! You're in the hospital with your fiancé because she was having abdominal pains, and you are telling me to calm down." _Gabriella began snickering as she heard April's yelling through the receiver.

"Seriously you're reacting worse than Gabi." I heard Isabella take a deep breath, before continuing.

"_Okay, I'm better. Now tell me what's going on."_

"Well Gabriella has been diagnosed with Pre-eclampsia. There's no time to explain what it is, besides I don't even know myself a hundred percent. The only thing I do know is that Isabella is going to be a big sister by the end of the night."

"_Tonight? She's having the babies tonight! But they're a month premature."_

"It has to be done. It's dangerous to keep them in the womb any longer."

"_I'll call the family and close friends, and we'll all be at the hospital as soon as possible."_

"You read my mind."

"_Troy, take care of her." _I smiled at my sisters caring for Gabriella.

"I will. I promise." We hung up, and I turned to look at Gabriella.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I asked.

"You look scared." I sighed, looking down at my fingers.

"I am. I'm scared something's going to happen to the babies or you. But mostly, I'm scared to hold the babies for the first time. I mean, I've dreamed of this moment for such a long time, and now it's finally going to come true. I mean, my own flesh and blood, my own child." I couldn't help the tears that began filling in my eyes. "I know that Isabella is as much my daughter as the twins, but I guess it's just so surreal that I am going to be holding my little babies in my arms. I never thought this day would come." Gabriella leaned forward and grabbed my hand, placing it on my stomach. I smiled when I felt the small kick, followed by a second, against my hand.

"They can't wait to meet their daddy either."

"We'll get through this. It's just another little obstacle to get over, right?" I said.

"Right."

-------

"Well, she's seven centimeters dilated right now. They say another half and hour and she'll be ready to give birth." My mom smiled from her seat, a sleeping Isabella in her lap. My parents, April, James, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke had been called, and were all waiting in the waiting room for more news.

"You're doing good son." I nodded nervously, before walking toward my mom.

"I need to hold my little girl." My mom nodded, letting me grab Isabella from her arms and gently rock her in mine. I sat down in the seat beside her.

"I'm so proud of you honey." My mom said. "After all of that nagging it seems that your dream has finally come true." I nodded.

"I guess so." I stroked Isabella's dark brown hair, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "It's just to surreal, you know. If you had told me a year ago I would have a family, I wouldn't have believed it. And now, I have a beautiful fiancé, an adorable little girl and two more who will be born soon."

"Life has a funny way of working out."

"You got that right." I stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, before handing Isabella back to my mom.

"Better get back to Brie. Next time you see me, I'm going to be a biological father." I leaned forward, kissing Isabella once more on the head, before walking back to Gabriella's room. Sweat was splattered on her forehead, her breathing ragged and coming out in pants, her face with a twisted look of pain on her face. I quickly ran to her side, grabbing her hand tightly in mind.

"Just squeeze my hand sweetie. It's just a contraction." Sure enough, once the contraction finished, her grip on my hand tightened and she fell back against the pillow. I wiped her forehead with a cool cloth.

"How much longer?" Before I could answer, Dr. Hues entered the room. She checked on Gabriella, before looking up at us smiling.

"Well Gabriella, it seems you are ten centimeters dilated. It's time to give birth to your little ones." Gabriella nodded. "At your next contraction, I'm going to need you to push." Again, another nod.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" She said, mimicking my exact question from earlier.

"Probably." I said, leaning forward and kissing Gabriella's sweat covered hair. "I'm secretly mentally preparing myself for what is about to happen. I mean, I'm going to be a biological father." Gabriella smiled, before scrunching her face up in pain.

"Here it comes." She said. Dr. Hues nodded.

"Push Gabriella!" she said, and Gabriella did as told. Her loud scream filled the room as she pushed.

"8…9…10…" I said, helping her count, as I knew she was having a hard time concentrating. Gabriella leaned back against the pillows.

"Good job Gabriella." Dr. Hues said.

"You're doing amazing Brie." Gabriella looked up at me with a glare on her face.

"You put me in this predicament. Don't say anything you'd regret or I'll never let you have kids again." My face paled at her threat. Dr. Hues just laughed.

"It's okay Troy. They usually say something along those lines at least once in the labour process." She looked back at Gabriella. "Alright Gabriella, push again on your next contraction."

Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella continued to push through two more contraction, yelling threats out at me the entire time. Then, I heard the words that I didn't think I would hear in the longest time.

"Alright Gabriella. I can see the baby crowning. One more push and baby number 1 is out."

Baby Number 1.

In a matter of seconds I was going to be a father.

The next few seconds passed by in slow motion. Gabriella's grip tightened against my hand as her contraction hit, her face scrunching up in pain. Dr Hues continued to urge Gabriella on, as I sat mystified in the chair.

A father.

My brain began mentally preparing itself to the fact that I was going to be a dad. That my little baby, either my son or daughter, would be entering the room soon. I couldn't get over the fact that it was actually happening.

My baby was actually being born.

My dream of having a little boy became more and more clear in my mind as my hand continued to be squeezed. A little Bolton heir running around the house, playing basketball and following in his footsteps.

A mini-me.

And in that exact instant, my life changed.

In one small instant, my life was completely turned around.

A cry filled the room. Gabriella fell back against the pillows, panting heavily. Nurses rushed to the other end of the bed, carrying towels and blankets. Then, Dr. Hues' voice broke through my thoughts.

"Congratulations. You guys have a boy."

A boy.

A huge smile spread on my face when I heard those words. I couldn't believe that I had a little boy in the world. Gabriella smiled, grabbing my hand. I looked at her, our eyes locking in a silent conversation. Gabriella then pointed to the clock on the wall.

Two minutes after midnight.

"Happy Birthday Troy." She whispered. "A son as the perfect birthday gift."

-------

**AN: OHH!!!! Baby Bolton 1 is born, and it's a little boy! YAY!!! Don't worry, baby 2 will be born next chapter, and you guys will find out the names I have picked out next chapter. **

**Again, thank you so much for the birthday wishes and the fantastic reviews that I got last chapter! It's really something else!!!**

**Review, review, review if you want the next chapter to come out quicker.**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	28. Into The World

**Chapter 27 – In The World**

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter. I really, really appreciated them so much, and I love hearing from you guys. My birthday was simply fantastic… I had a very memorable time with my close friends and family. It is definitely a sixteenth birthday to remember.**

**I got a digital camera from my family, and all of my friends were so sweet and pitched money together to get me an I-Pod Touch!!! It was so sweet of them and I love them so much for it.**

**Also… have any of you heard of the rumours that Zac and Vanessa are engaged? I don't know about you guys but I actually screamed when I read that, and I really hope to God that the rumour is true. They are just the perfect couple and then they would be High School Sweet hearts and it would just be SO ROMANTIC!!! **

**Well, enough of my rambling. I'm sure you all want to read on with the chapter and find out what the twins names are going to be!!!**

**Go on! Get reading! **

**Lol.**

-------

"Alright Gabriella, are you ready for the second one?" Dr. Hues asked her.

My little boy had been taken away to be cleaned, and they would bring him back after the second baby was born. Gabriella was now getting prepared to give birth to the second child.

"I don't think I really have a choice." She said, breathing heavily. Dr. Hues laughed.

"You're right." I clapped my hands together.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said. Gabriella nodded at me.

"It's time." We clasped hands together, just as Gabriella's contraction came through.

The same pain was felt on my hand as Gabriella worked on bringing our daughter into the world. I continued to press the cold, damp cloth against her forehead. Gabriella gave one final push, falling back against me, a cry filling the room once again.

Our little girl had entered the world.

I kissed Gabriella's head, whispering in her ear.

"You did it." She leaned back against me.

"We did it." She said smiling. I continued to wipe sweat off Gabriella's forehead as the nurses worked around us, cleaning up and helping us with the babies. Dr. Hues then approached us, a large smile on her face.

"How are they?" I asked.

"For premature babies, they are very healthy. They have ten fingers and ten toes each, and their lungs are very strong. You have no worries with the little ones." Gabriella turned her head and grinned at me.

"They're fine."

"I told you they would be." I then looked back up at Dr. Hues. "Can we see them?"

"Here they come." Two nurses approached us, one carrying a blue bundle while the other a pink. As the blue bundle was handed into my arms, tears filled my eyes. I looked down at the baby in my arms, gasping when I saw it's vibrant blue eyes.

"H…Hey baby boy. It's your daddy here." I said, chocked up. The tiny baby in my arms opened his eyes to show off his vibrant cyan eyes. I smiled, reaching my finger down to tickle his chin. His tiny little hand reached up and grabbed my finger. I looked up to see tears streaming down Gabriella's face as she rocked her baby daughter in her arms.

"She's so beautiful." She said, "The both are."

"They are." I agreed.

"I never got to hold Bella right after she was born. I can't believe the emotions that I am feeling right now. So powerful…"

"I know how you feel." I said, looking down at my son. "It seems like he has mommy's nose."

"And our sweet daughter had daddy's chin." I smiled at the sight in the room.

It was perfect.

"I think it's time to call in the family."

-------

"Knock, knock." My father's voice was heard from the doorway. "The doctor told us you called us." The rest of my family, as well as our friends, smiles spreading on each face.

"Everybody I would like to introduce you to the twins."

"Oh their precious." My mom said as she set Isabella down on the ground. I handed my son off to my mom just as Isabella's body crashed into my legs.

"Dada." She said, raising her arms up. I bend down and lifted her up.

"Hey baby girl." Again, she just put her head down against my shoulder.

"What are their names?" April asked from her spot in the corner with James. My dad was standing beside them, now holding our daughter. I sat down on the bed beside Gabriella, Isabella still in our arms. I looked at Gabriella and nodded.

"Well," she started, "The little girl you are holding Jack is called Allyson April Faith Bolton, Allie for short." April began crying.

"You named her after me?" She asked Gabriella.

"It was all Troy's idea." April looked at me, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Thank you big brother."

"April, you are one of the most important people in my lives. You were there for me all through the years I struggled to find a girl. And now, I can't thank you enough for all of the support and love you gave to me. Without you, I probably would have been off a lot worse. You are the most important person to me." She ran over to me, hugging me as tight as she could without squishing Isabella.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too April." April went back and stood beside James, dabbing at her eyes with a Kleenex.

"And what is the little boy's name?" my mom asked.

"His name is Oliver David James Bolton." James looked up at me in surprise.

"Dude, you serious?'

"I am. You are my best friend James, and I felt I needed to include you into my children's lives. Just like April, you have always been there for me, especially after I hurt my knee and could no longer play basketball. It was you that inspired me to open up a restaurant, and even though you may be the laziest employee I have even had, you help me a lot there." James smiled at me.

"Thanks man." I nodded.

"Welcome dude." The babies continued to be passed around the room from family member to family member.

"Ollie and Allie, it's so perfect. They are so tiny." Sharpay commented. "Are you sure they are healthy enough?"

"They're a bit premature, but fine." Gabriella answered her best friend. Sharpay handed her daughter back to Gabriella, who kissed her lightly on the forehead before turning to me.

"I think we should introduce Bella to her siblings." I nodded.

"Of course." I gently prodded Isabella, and she took her head off my shoulder. "Baby girl, you want to meet your little sister?"

"Ya." I smiled, turning her in my lap so she faced Gabriella and Allie.

"Be careful Bella, she's very small." Isabella nodded, reaching her tiny hand forward and touching her sister delicately on the forehead.

"Baby."

"Yeah, she's a baby. Her name is Allie. Can you say that?"

"Baby Allie!" Isabella squealed. I sat Isabella down on the bed, just as Chad handed me Oliver.

"Bella." Isabella turned to face me. "This is your little brother Ollie." Isabella shifted over a bit to look at her brother. She stared down at him curiously, and stuck her small finger to touch his cheek. Then, Oliver suddenly reached forward and grasped her finger in his hand. Bella looked up at me, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Oh darling, that means he likes you." Gabriella coed as rocking Allie back and fourth. A bright flash filled the room, and I turned to see my mom holding a digital camera in her hand.

"Oh I couldn't help it. You are such a beautiful family." Everyone laughed, and my father came and grabbed my mom's hand.

"Alright, we'll leave the beautiful family to their peace."

"Bye guys!" the gang said in unison. Almost everyone was out of the room, when suddenly April appeared in the doorway.

"Big brother?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you again. I really feel honoured that little Allie was named after me." I smiled.

"You're welcome."

--------

The room fell into silence as the twins settled into their respective bassinets. Gabriella was leaning against me as I gently stroked her hair rhythmically.

"I can't believe I just went through that." She mused to herself.

"I know. It's pretty fascinating."

"And on your birthday too. What a day." I nodded.

"What a day." Gabriella stifled a yawn.

"Go sleep Brie, you are probably exhausted." She shook her head.

"I don't want to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because, my life is way too good right now. I feel like if I fall asleep it will all disappear." I smiled, kissing the back of Gabriella's hair.

"You sleep. I'll still be here, and I'll make sure that nothing disappears." She rested her head against my chest, closing her eyes.

"Okay."

"I love you darling." I told her lovingly.

"I love you too."

-------

**AN: So… what did you guys think of the names of the babies? Hate them? Love them? Please be brutally honest with me with regards to that, I really want to know if I picked out good names.**

**Also, please tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**Love you guys.**

**Next chapter: Babies are brought home**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	29. Life Together

**Chapter 28 – Life Together**

**AN: Hey guys, thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews for last chapter! We are nearing 700 reviews, which is so AMAZING!!! I swear, to reach 700 reviews by the end of this story, even the end of this chapter would be so amazing that you have no idea!!! I would be so happy.**

**On a side note, the trailer for my newest story "Bring Me To Life" has just been posted on my Fanfiction. I would have posted a Youtube trailer (Which I had made, but it was deleted.) SO either if anybody wants to make a trailer for it, then they can, otherwise there will be no video (because I lost all my videos of Zac and Vanessa… I know it's depressing). **

**Please, message me if you want to make a Youtube trailer for it.**

**Anyway, here is the final chapter of the story before the epilogue!!! Enjoy!**

-------

"I can't believe that the twins can come home today!" Gabriella said as she walked out of the hospital room bathroom, her hair damp from the shower she just took, body clothed in a crisp new outfit.

"I know! It's just fantastic." I said from my seat in between Oliver and Allyson's basinets, rocking both gently. Gabriella stretched her arms out wide, twirling around the room.

"Gosh it feels so good to not wear maternity clothes." She said, before looking down. "And to be able to see my feet."

"Yes, but wasn't months of not seeing your feet worth these two little bundles of joy?"

"True. I would give up seeing my feet forever to have these little darlings." Gabriella said, walking towards Allyson's basinet and picking her up. "Aren't you two just precious?"

"They sure are." I said, standing up and slinging the hospital bag on my shoulder. "Are we ready to get going home?" Gabriella looked up at me, a familiar sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes." I smiled back, picking Oliver up in my arms. Together we walked out of the room to see Dr. Hues standing just outside.

"Ah, so I see you're taking the twins home."

"Yup. Can't wait to bring them to their nursery." Gabriella said.

"Well then, I won't keep you." She said, taking one last look at the twins. "You two enjoy them. Spend many moments with them, because in no time they will be growing up and you'll be saying that time flew by too fast."

"We will." I said.

We said our final farewells to the doctors and nurses in the hallway, before finally walking towards my parked Audi, where two car seats had already been secured in the back. There was one seat in the middle for Gabriella to sit in, and I would be driving. Gabriella and I secured the twins into the car seats, before getting into the car.

"Hmmm…" Gabriella murmured as we drove down the road towards the house.

"What?"

"Oh, just thinking."

"About?" I pondered.

"About how far we've come."

"I know how you feel. I mean, we're engaged, have children together, are living together, and are planning a wedding that is fast approaching. How much more amazing can our lives get."

"I can't believe that everything is really happening. It reminds me of a quote I one heard."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It was something my old neighbour used to always tell me whenever he saw me hanging out with a boy. It was a cute quote by Dr. Seuss."

"Saying?" Gabriella dramatically coughed, giggling, before continuing on.

"The quote went like this, 'When you are in love you cannot sleep, because your dreams are finally better than your reality'."

"I've heard that before."

"It describes us perfectly." Gabriella said.

"That it does."

--------

Ten minutes later I was pulling into our large driveway. The twins were taken carefully out of the car as we headed towards the doorway. I opened the door, stepping back and allowing Gabriella to go in front of me.

"Ladies first." Gabriella sighed playfully.

"Oh what a gentleman you are." She said, before walking into the room.

"SURPRISE!!!" A loud group yell came from the living room. Gabriella stood frozen in the doorway, looking into the room.

There were light pink and blue streamers strung all over the room, as well as balloons. A large sign reading 'welcome home mommy and babies' was hung on the wall. In one corner of the room a large assortment of gifts lay in a pile, while in the center of the room, on a round table, sat a large cake.

The smiling faces of our family and friends beamed up towards Gabriella.

"I…I don't believe it." Gabriella stuttered, looking into the room.

"We wanted to welcome you guys home from the hospital!" April called out from her spot beside James.

"But… how? I mean you guys don't have a key to the premises." Mrs. Bolton smiled.

"We had some inside help." Gabriella quickly spun around to face me.

"You." I laughed.

"Me?"

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Guilty." Gabriella looked at me for a while, before a large, beaming smile shone from her face.

"Oh Troy that was so sweet of you!" I smiled, leaning forward and pecking her gently on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Our moment was broken when Sharpay swiftly took Allyson out of Gabriella's arms as April grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the presents.

"You just have to open my gift first. It's just too cute!" I laughed, handing Oliver off to Chad before joining Gabriella. I leaned forward, inwardly laughing when I saw Goosebumps form on Gabriella's tanned skin as my breath tickled her ear.

"Don't worry." I whispered. "My parents control the bill so we'll be able to exchange the gift for a more practical one." Gabriella giggled.

"Really?" she whispered back.

"Trust me. She won't even know we got rid of it." I kissed Gabriella on the head.

"Troy, have I ever told you that you whisper incredibly loudly and I heard every word you just said? I'll get you back for that." April said form her spot beside Gabriella.

"You can try April, but you won't succeed." An evil-looking smirk appeared on April's face.

"Just try me."

-------

After settling the twins in their cribs and turning on the monitor, I wandered back downstairs to find Gabriella.

She was sitting on the coach, an open book lying on her lap. However, instead of reading the book, she was staring out the window, her facial expression one of thought.

"A kiss for your thoughts?" Gabriella looked at me, a smile gracing her lips.

"Okay." She said. I leaned forward, kissing her on the lips, before taking a seat beside her on the loveseat.

"So, tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm just thinking about today, and yesterday, and the past months that we have spent together."

"And have you come to a conclusion."

"That I love you more than life itself." She replied, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Just to tell you, I have the same conclusion."

"I guess we're a perfect match." Gabriella said.

"I guess so."

"Do you think it was meant for us to find one another?" Gabriella asked as she looked out the window once again, leaning back against my body. "That there is a higher being that brought us to one another, knowing what would happen."

"You mean like God?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then the answer is yes. I mean, I was living a terrible life in terms of romance before I met you. It had to have taken some divine intervention for me to meet such a wonderful, loving and caring person like you, and that you would actually fall in love with me." Gabriella turned over, resting her hand on top of mine.

"Don't put yourself down. You're an amazing man, it's just that people looked first at your wealth and status instead of the caring, charismatic gentleman inside you."

"I'm so happy you were brought into my life." I said, intertwining my fingers with hers and squeezing her hand tenderly.

"And to think, this is just he beginning of our lives together. We have an entire lifetime to spend together." I smiled.

"Yes. Our lives together are just beginning." Gabriella smiled gently at me, her warm chocolate brown eyes staring into my cerulean ones.

"Our different paths have finally intertwined."

-------

**AN: Well that was the last chapter of Fate Works in Strange Ways. Now the epilogue is going to come next, so don't forget about this story too soon. I promise you that you will enjoy the epilogue.**

**Also, the reaction to my "Bring Me To Life" trailer was AMAZING! Already people are subscribing and favouriting! I can't believe it, and i have a feeling it might become one of my more popular stories. Please check it out and tell me what you think of it!!! It is my next story once i finish the Epilogue of Fate Works in Strange Ways**

**So, on that note, please, please, please REVIEW if you want the epilogue to come out sooner!**

**Love you guys so much!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	30. Epilogue

**Chapter 29 – Epilogue**

**AN: Hey people! Thank you for the reviews that I got for last chapter. I am also really sorry to see this story going, but unfortunately I have run out of ideas as to what I want to do with this story. I might make a sequel to the story when I finish "Bring Me To Life" and have nothing else to write about… maybe even an April-centric story (since everyone seems really drawn to April).**

**Unfortunately, not many people have taken as well to "Bring me to Life." It if continues on like that, I don't know what to do. I might cut the story shorter. **

**And just a side note: the ending does parallel the very first chapter of the story, and I did that on purpose to show a contrast between the beginning of Troy's life (before Gabriella) and the end (with Gabriella).**

**Anyway, I would just like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for everybody who reviewed for this story and subscribed it. This has been my most popular story on Fanfiction, nearing almost 700 reviews! That is just AMAZING!!!! I really can't believe that you people took so well to this story, but I am really glad that you did. **

**I love all of you so much! I would really appreciate one last review for the story; maybe bring up the review count to 700!**

**Thank you all so much for your support.**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**

--------

"You may now kiss the bride."

I smiled, quickly pulling Gabriella close to me, pressing my lips against hers. As sounds of the rest of the room was drowned out, and it was just me in her in the room.

We pulled apart, pressing our foreheads together as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Bolton."

"I love you, Mr. Bolton." She whispered back. I laced my fingers with hers as we turned around to look at the crowd. Family members, close friends, the entire audience was crying in happiness for us.

In the front row, my parents sat, a twin in each of their laps. The twins were now 7 months old, and growing more and more with every day that passed. Oliver was a perfect mix of the two of us, with his curly dirty brown hair and winning smile; complete with the vibrant blue eyes he inherited from me. He was a mommy's girl, always wanting to be in her arms and crawling towards her whenever he could.

Allyson looked very similar to her brother. With curly dirty brown hair, same blue eyes as her brother, and a slightly paler complexion, she looked almost like a female version of me. She was completely a daddy's girl.

Isabella, on the other hand, continued to look more and more like her mother. Her dark hair was growing longer and longer, and she was already starting to lose her baby fat, even as a bouncing young two-year-old. She was also the little perfect daddy's girl I had always dreamed of, even more so that Allyson was. She was such a darling, and just a perfect daughter.

"Daddy." I looked to see Isabella walking up the aisle, April trying to catch up to her.

"Bells get back here! Leave mommy and daddy." I looked at Gabriella and laughed.

"Chill April, it's fine." I said, bending forward just as Isabella got to me. She quickly came into my arms and I lifted her up.

"Hey baby girl." Isabella rested on my shoulder and looked at Gabriella.

"Mommy pretty."

"Your mommy is beautiful." Gabriella blushed.

"Okay you two." April finally got to the front of the aisle, and took Isabella quickly out of my arms. "You two have to stop bugging Gabriella. And Bells," she said, looking Isabella in the eyes, "today's mommy and daddy's day. You can go back to bugging them tomorrow." I laughed as I wrapped my arm around Gabriella's waist.

"We love you Bella." Gabriella said.

"Love you." She said, before April carried her off.

"So," I asked, "what do you say we get out of here? I believe that we have a small party waiting for us." Gabriella giggled.

"Hmm… yeah maybe we should leave. Wouldn't want people to have to wait." I pecked her gently on the lips.

"True."

-------

"I would like to make a toast to the happy couple." April called out from her seat beside Gabriella as she clanged her fork against her Champaign class. The entire class quieted down, their attention focused up to the head table.

"Thank you." April said, before continuing.

"I think it's safe to say that even though we had a slightly rocky relationship growing up, Troy and I have always been close. I remember watching him go through his awkward adolescent years, with braces and pimples and still believing that girls had cooties. Then, he hit his teenager years and became the most wanted guy in school."

"Then, he graduated, still not able to find that perfect somebody. Time was starting to get smaller and smaller as all his friends were marrying off, and he was still single. I remember how distraught he was becoming, and felt helpless because I didn't know what to do for him. Fortunately, things brightened up."

"To cut this speech short, because I'm sure many of you want to dig your hands into that three layered cake over there," the crowd laugher, "finally Gabriella was brought into his life. I can honestly say that I have never seen my brother so happy as when he is with Gabriella."

"And Gabriella, you are the sweetest, kindest, cutest person I've ever seen. I am so grateful to you for making my brother finally happy in his life." Gabriella reached and grabbed my hand under the table.

"And so, I would like to make a toast to the happy couple. We all love you so much and are so happy for the both of you. Congratulations on a perfect marriage." I smiled, leaning in towards Gabriella and capturing her lips with mine.

"And now, it's time for the happy couple to have their first dance as husband and wife." I smiled, standing up and leading Gabriella to the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance, Mrs. Bolton."

"I would be honoured, Mr. Bolton." She replied, and I gently pulled her towards me. A soft melody began flowing through the speakers as Gabriella and I swayed gently to the music.

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
When I'm scared,  
Losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got._

In my eyes, Gabriella was the only person in the room, her eyes locked on mine. There was a special sparkle in them, a sparkle that I've only seen a couple of times.

It was the sparkle that she has when she was overjoyed.

"Are you happy that you married me?" I asked, wanted to hear what I already knew out loud.

"Incredibly. Today is the best day of my life."

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

"Today is also the best day of my life." I said.

"Really?" Gabriella said, a smile playing on her mouth. "And what was your second best?"

"The day you woke up from your coma."

_  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night_

Couples began making their way onto the dance floor as the song was getting into full swing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father holding Isabella in his arms and playfully spinning around the room.

April was in James' arms, her sparkling new engagement ring sparkling in the lighting.

Sharpay and Zeke were off in a corner, Allyson sandwiched in between them. As were Taylor, Chad and Oliver.

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

"Everyone looks so happy." Gabriella commented as she looked around the room.

"They are happy for us."

_  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For the one who I can run to..._

"I can't believe that I'm really here, married to a man that I love with all of my heart. It's so unbelievable!" Gabriella said. I leaned forward, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I never thought it would happen. But you know what I figured out?"

"What?" She asked curiously.

"That fate gave you to me."

"Or really?"

"Yup." I said, capturing her lips passionately in mine. "And I never intend on giving you back."

_  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true  
I turn to you._

---------

My name is Troy Bolton, and I am the owner of the multi-million dollar restaurant chain known as _Bolton's Diner. _This makes me the richest man in Albuquerque. To others, my life seems perfect.

Like many others, my mom has nagged me throughout my 23-year-old life to do a lot of things. Whether it was eating my vegetables, brushing my teeth or remembering my manners, I seemed to always hear it coming out of her mouth. It seemed like it was a constant part of my life. There was one thing that I didn't hear as often, but the idea that constantly stirred up my emotions deep inside.

And finally, that one thing had come true.

My life is now complete.

I now have a wife and children.

I have a family.

Gabriella Montez is the most important thing in my life, and has brought me great joy that you cannot imagine. My life has changed because of her. I am no longer the single bachelor that girls come to in hopes of securing for money.

I am a husband.

I am a father.

To other people, it seemed that I was always looking for the perfect person; a fairytale relationship.

However, I believed that there was someone, somewhere in the world, that was the "one". I knew that if it were meant to happen, fate would bring her to me.

And the one thing that I have learned through my life experiences…

Is that fate works in the strangest ways.

---------

**Please, don't forget to review and tell me what you though of the epilogue. I would really appreciate that!**


	31. Sequel Info

**Sequel Info…**

**Hey Guys! I would just like to say A) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS THAT I GOT FOR THE FINAL EPILOGUE!!! It really means so much to me.**

**And so, because of the fantastic reviews that I got I will be making a sequel that I shall post the trailer on fanfiction up very soon.**

**And B), I have entered "Fate Works In Strange Ways" in a Youtube "Best Story" contest by ****thatswhack74. And so, I would really appreciate it if you would go there and nominate the story so that it could get to the next round!**

**This is the link that you type in…**

**/watch?v=LbJuvhl1eT4 after www[dot]youtube[dot]com**

**Love all of you and can't wait to see what you think of the sequel!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


End file.
